Le Corbeau Livre 0 Projet GLADIUS
by snakeBZH
Summary: DW. 1960, l'Europe vit sous le joug de la terreur qu'inspire l'impitoyable Lord Voldemort. En France, les mangemorts sont sous les ordres de l'effroyable Malgéus. Les Chasseurs ne savent comment les vaincre définitivement.
1. Pierrick Corvus

**PREFACE :** Vous pensez tout connaître du Corbeau ? N'en soyez pas si sûr. Pour ceux qui veulent en savoir plus, voilà le récit des origines de Pierrick Chaldo

**LE **

**CORBEAU**

**_LIVRE 0_**

**_Projet GLADIUS_**

** CHAPITRE I : PIERRICK CORVUS**

« La fin justifie les moyens. »

C'était un leitmotiv que Charles Maldieu ne connaissait que trop. Souvent il y avait eu recours pour se justifier. Pas auprès de ses chefs ou de ses collègues. Plutôt auprès de lui-même. Maintenant, il savait d'autant mieux ce qu'impliquait ce dicton. Maintenant qu'il était depuis quelques mois le directeur du Département des Chasseurs, les hommes et femmes dont la mission était de protéger les Sorciers français contre la menace des mages noirs. Et plus précisément contre le pire mage noir du 20ème siècle. Celui-dont-peu-de-gens-osait-dire-le-nom : Lord Voldemort.

Depuis des années il semait la terreur dans le monde et en particulier en Europe. Les pays les plus touchés étaient les Îles Britanniques. Mais la France se retrouvait également dans la tourmente générée par ce Seigneur des Ténèbres comme certains de ses fidèles l'appelaient. Les Mangemorts, c'était ainsi qu'ils se faisaient appeler. Et le chef de la branche française des fidèles de Voldemort se nommait Malgéus. Un terrifiant sorcier capable de tout pour atteindre ses objectifs.

C'était un temps de ténèbres et de malheur. Les meurtres et les agressions des mangemorts envers les citoyens sorciers d'origine moldue étaient monnaie courante. Même des moldus innocents car ignorant l'existence du monde de la Magie en furent victimes. Le plus souvent sans savoir ou comprendre pourquoi une telle violence s'abattait sur eux.

Et cette année 1960 n'était pas en reste. Le bilan des quelques mois qui venaient de s'écouler était des plus lourd. Les efforts des Chasseurs ne semblaient pas suffisants pour enrayer cet engrenage de mort.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau de Maldieu. C'était sa secrétaire qui lui annonçait que François Garde souhaitait le voir. Maldieu lui demanda de le laisser entrer. Un homme du même âge que lui et arborant de long cheveux noirs entra. François Garde et Charles Maldieu étaient amis depuis leur scolarité à Beauxbâtons. Ils étaient entrés ensemble à la section Action Intervention des Chasseurs après l'obtention de leur diplôme. Et ensemble, ils réussirent à entrer à la légendaire section Spéciale. Ils avaient toujours fait équipe. Mais contrairement à Garde, Maldieu souhaitait gravir encore les échelons. Il devint chef de la section S et depuis peu, il était devenu le directeur du Département des Chasseurs alors que Garde avait préféré rester un simple agent. Simple, non. Son ancienneté et son expérience étaient respectées. Il s'occupait d'ailleurs de deux nouvelles recrues arrivées fraîchement à la section S.

« Que me vaut ta visite ? demanda Maldieu après l'avoir invité à s'asseoir.

-Juste une envi de prendre un café, répondit Garde. A moins que je ne te dérange.

-Tu ne me déranges jamais. Au pire, cela me donne une excuse pour prendre une pause. Je crois parfois que j'aurai dû rester au poste de chef de la section S, moins de paperasse, fit-il en servant deux tasses de café.

-Tu as toujours rêvé de ce poste. Tu ne vas pas le regretter maintenant que tu y es.

-Non, tu as raison.

-Et maintenant, je peux dire que nous avons un directeur en qui j'ai réellement confiance.

-Merci. Et comment tu t'en sors avec tes poulains ?

-Ils sont bons, chacun dans leur spécialité mais ils font des efforts pour palier ce qu'ils leur manquent. Ils travaillent ensemble parfaitement en se complétant. J'ai un peu de mal à suivre l'humour cynique de Névris et l'intelligence de Janis parfois.

-Je te fais confiance, tu en feras de bons agents. Et pour ton nouveau chef de section ?

-Tu le connais assez pour savoir ce qu'il en est.

-Je voudrais ton opinion.

-La paperasse n'est pas son fort. Sur ce point, il me rappelle celui qui lui a appris le métier à la section S, sourit Garde d'un air entendu à l'attention de Maldieu. Il la laisse à sa secrétaire et passe plus de temps sur le terrain que tous les précédents chefs de la section S réunis. Toi y compris. Lui par contre refusera tout net la place de directeur.

-Déjà que ce ne fut pas simple de lui faire prendre la place de chef de section. Il faut dire que cette place te revenait logiquement.

-Je n'aime pas diriger. Tu le sais bien. J'avais déjà du mal quand j'étais chef d'équipe à la AI. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai refusé la place de chef de groupe. Pour en revenir à Corvus, il est de nouveau parti sur le terrain.

-Pourquoi ?

-Un tuyau d'un de ses indics il semble. Une planque de mangemorts. Il veut vérifier l'information avant de faire appelle à la section AI.

-Je vois. On ne le changera pas sur ce point.

-Tu l'as choisi à ce poste pour ça de toute façon. »

Ce matin de février était froid. D'autant plus avec la présence de détraqueurs dans les parages. Les mangemorts s'étaient alliés à ses êtres fantomatiques dés le début, leur promettant des moldus, des sang-de-bourbes et des traîtres à leur sang en guise de pâture. Depuis, ces monstres se déplaçaient librement, faisant régner un climat d'insécurité et de peur partout. Les moldus ne les voyaient pas mais ressentaient leur présence maladive. Heureusement pour les Sorciers, la population non-magique associait ce climat de déprime avec la peur croissante de l'éventualité d'une guerre nucléaire entre les blocs est et ouest. Ils appelaient ça : Guerre Froide.

Mais pour Pierrick Corvus, la guerre qu'il menait était tout sauf froide. Certes, contrairement aux Moldus, il ne faisait pas parti d'une armée en uniforme faisant face à une autre et défendant un drapeau. C'était plutôt comme une guerre civile sans drapeau ni uniforme, mais une guerre civile mondiale. Il n'était qu'un combattant comme un autre dans cette guerre, un soldat. Mais comme tout soldat démontrant son efficacité au feu, il fut récompensé et monta en grade.

Dix ans plus tôt, il entrait au Département des Chasseurs par la section au dragon bleu, la section AI. Rapidement, il obtint la confiance de ses chefs pour sa maîtrise aussi bien technique que psychologique dans les situations les plus difficiles, et également pour sa grande puissance magique. Il gravit les échelons, devenant rapidement chef d'équipe quand une place se libéra. Mais en ce temps là, comme encore aujourd'hui, une place se libérant signifiait la perte d'un frère d'arme. Il en avait perdu tellement. Il n'était pas allé plus loin au sein de la section Action Intervention. Il se présenta aux tests d'entrée de la section S et les réussit avec brio. Il fut alors mis sous la tutelle d'un des agents les plus réputés du département : Charles Maldieu. Et rapidement il se montra capable de se débrouiller seul.

Son efficacité implacable et l'absence d'émotion qui se lisait dans ses yeux lors des combats lui valut le surnom de Corbeau, l'oiseau de malheur des mangemorts. Le fait qu'il soit un animagus se transformant précisément en cet animal ajouta à sa légende. Certains chasseurs n'hésitaient pas à dire qu'ils avaient vu des mangemorts trembler à la vu d'un vol de corbeaux ou sursauter en entendant un simple croassement.

Et maintenant. Son mentor était devenu chef de la section S puis directeur du Département des Chasseurs. La logique aurait voulu que François Garde, un chasseur respecté et expérimenté prenne le poste de chef de la section S, mais il avait refusé. Alors la place fut proposée à celui que beaucoup considérait comme le plus puissant chasseur actuel : Pierrick Corvus. Il avait d'abord refusé. Mais un ami réussi à le convaincre. Et maintenant, il passait plus de temps à se débattre avec la paperasse qu'à combattre les mangemorts. Heureusement, il pouvait encore laisser une bonne partie de ce travail de fonctionnaire à sa secrétaire. La pauvre, il lui achèterait des fleurs à l'occasion pour la remercier. Peut-être devrait-il aussi l'inviter à dîner ?

« A quoi penses-tu ?

-A ce que je vais faire pour me venger de toi, dit Corvus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour m'avoir convaincu de prendre ce poste.

-Tu me fends le cœur. »

Corvus se tourna vers l'homme qui s'était glissé derrière lui. Il avait le même âge que lui, des yeux verts et des cheveux châtains. Depuis Beauxbâtons, les deux hommes étaient inséparables. Ils avaient foutu un sacrée chambardement dans les couloirs de l'Académie à plusieurs reprises. Quand Pierrick Corvus était en retenu, on pouvait être sûr que Samuel Marus y était aussi, et inversement. D'ailleurs, Pierrick ne se demandait même pas pourquoi son vieil ami était là. Ils étaient entrés ensemble aux Chasseurs et à la section S. Ils avaient souvent fait équipe. Ce n'était pas maintenant que les choses allaient changer.

Samuel Marus s'approcha discrètement et se mit à couvert dans les fourrés à côté de son ami. Il observa attentivement la maison perdue au milieu de la campagne qui se trouvait à une centaine de mètres devant eux.

« Tu as vu quelque chose jusqu'à maintenant ? questionna Samuel.

-Rien, répondit Pierrick. Il va falloir attendre.

-Justement ce que je préfère. »

Ils attendirent en silence durant plusieurs heures. Le soleil monta dans le ciel sans parvenir à réellement réchauffer l'atmosphère. Et finalement, ne série de claquements similaire aux bruits de fouets résonnèrent. Plusieurs individus venaient d'apparaître devant la maison. D'un même mouvement, Pierrick et Samuel tapotèrent leurs tempes de leurs baguettes. Ils purent ainsi zoomer sur le groupe. Ils parvinrent à identifier quelques mangemorts bien connus. D'autres étaient trop jeunes ou trop insignifiants pour être reconnus immédiatement. Ils escortaient, attachés et visiblement maltraité, plusieurs personnes : un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, une femme du même âge et un enfant d'à peine cinq ans qui pleurait à s'en exploser les cordes vocales.

« C'est Gaston Dumarchal, renseigna Samuel. Je suppose que ce sont sa femme et son plus jeune fils. Son aîné est à Beauxbâtons je crois.

-Dumarchal a pris plusieurs fois position contre les mangemorts lors des sessions du Conseil Ministériel, dit Pierrick. Et il a harangué la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers à prendre des mesures draconiennes à leur égard. Allant même jusqu'à insulté les membres de la Confédération en accord avec les Mangemorts. Le fait que sa femme soit moldue ne doit pas arranger les choses.

-Ouais. Au programme : torture et exécution. Je vais envoyer un message au Ministère pour rameuter les bleus.

-Pas le temps. »

Samuel suivit le regard de Pierrick. Un autre mangemort venait d'arriver. Malgré son jeune âge, il semblait avoir un ascendant sur les autres.

« Zifon, Hervé Zifon, identifia Samuel. Alors là, je n'aimerais pas être à la place des Dumarchal. Quel est ton plan ? »

Pierrick Corvus observa les déplacements des mages noirs. Ils allaient sûrement entrer dans la maison pour pouvoir effectuer leur violente besogne à l'abri des regards. Ils laisseraient alors juste un ou deux gardes à l'extérieur. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il leur faudrait agir.

Les deux chasseurs attendirent que les mangemorts entrent dans la maison. Un seul mangemort resta dehors. Ce serait plus simple. Samuel se glissa de fourrés en fourrés jusqu'à s'approcher discrètement de la façade ouest. Il attendit que le mangemort s'approche de sa position. Mais il ne pouvait agir pendant qu'il lui faisait face. Le mage noir avait sa baguette à la main. Si Samuel l'attaquait, il se risquait à une contre-attaque et pire, à ce qu'il donne l'alerte. Et dans ce cas, ce serait la mort de Dumarchal et sa famille.

Mais le mangemort ne semblait pas décider à lui tourner le dos. Et pourtant, il fallait faire vite. Déjà, des cris de souffrances parvinrent à ses oreilles. L'ennemi parut sourire en entendant cette plainte violente. Samuel souhaitait d'autant plus qu'il lui tourne le dos.

Un croassement retentit. Le mangemort se retourna d'un coup. Il leva sa baguette pour la pointer vers l'oiseau noir qui s'était posé sur la barrière de bois.

« Sale volatile, cracha t-il.

-Pourquoi ? T'aimes pas les oiseaux ? fit Samuel. »

Le mangemort tenta de se retourner mais Samuel était juste derrière lui et le projeta au sol tout en le désarmant. D'un coup sec au sommet du crâne, il le mit KO. Il vérifia rapidement qu'aucun ennemi n'avait été attiré par l'agitation. Personne. Les cris de douleur devaient avoir couvert le bruit de la neutralisation du mage noir.

Samuel tira le mangemort à couvert et le ligota, vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre baguette. Le corbeau salvateur vola jusqu'à lui et prit la forme de Pierrick.

« Et maintenant ? demanda Samuel. Je passe par la porte ou par la fenêtre ?

-La porte, fit Pierrick. Attend mon signal.

-Compris chef. »

Samuel se dirigea vers la porte en faisant attention de ne pas être vu de l'intérieur. Il se plaça juste devant, la baguette prête à agir à la moindre alerte. Il connaissait tellement Pierrick qu'il savait déjà ce qu'il comptait faire.

Pierrick se transforma de nouveau en corbeau. Il vola jusqu'à la cheminée. Les mangemorts n'avaient heureusement pas fait de feu. Pierrick s'y engouffra. Il fit en sorte de descendre sans le moindre bruissement d'aile et se plaqua contre la brique noir de suie. Il put ainsi passer inaperçu quand il se posa dans l'âtre. Les mangemorts lui tournaient le dos. Le patriarche de la famille Dumarchal et sa femme se trouvaient dans un coin, attachés à un vieux radiateur à moitié bouffé par la rouille. Ils regardaient avec terreur et horreur leur enfant subir le Doloris au centre de la pièce. Hervé Zifon semblait s'amusé en torturant le garçonnet.

Et d'un coup, il cessa. Riant à gorge déployé. Pierrick remarqua que les autres mangemorts regardaient Zifon avec peur.

« Et maintenant ? fit Zifon. Nous pourrions essayer quelque chose de nouveau. Quelqu'un à une idée ? »

Zifon fit le tour de ses compagnons mais aucun n'osa parler.

« Alors ? répéta t-il.

-Et si… tenta un mage noir.

-Oui ?

-Et si on lui gelait un membre pour le lui briser.

-Excellente idée. Mais au lieu des membres, je commencerai bien par ses yeux.

-NON ! hurla Mr Dumarchal. Ayez pitié !

-Je n'ai aucune pitié pour les sang-mêlés ou les traitres à leur sang. »

Zifon tendit sa baguette vers le garçon.

« Gelare…

-Experliarmus. »

La baguette de Zifon vola et retomba au sol. Aussitôt, les mangemorts tirèrent leurs baguettes et se tournèrent vers la cheminée. Pierrick Corvus se tenait debout, la baguette toujours pointé sur Zifon. Ses yeux n'exprimaient aucune peur.

Hervé Zifon enrageait mais il se détendit pour s'adresser au chasseur.

« Un chasseur je suppose, dit-il. Je crois qu'on ne s'est jamais rencontré. C'est normal, sinon…

-Sinon tu serais déjà à Fortran, finit Pierrick.

-J'allais plutôt dire que tu serais mort. Tu dois ignorer qui je suis pour oser t'attaquer à moi de façon aussi audacieuse.

-Hervé Zifon, déjà condamné trois fois à recevoir le baiser du détraqueur. Pas mal pour quelqu'un qui n'a même pas vingt ans.

-Qui es-tu pour ne pas trembler à mon nom ?

-Pourquoi un nom me ferais peur ? Je ne suis pas comme vous qui n'osez pas dire le nom de votre maître.

-Comme si toi tu l'osais.

-Voldemort. »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine des mangemorts. Zifon se reprit.

« Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, continua t-il. Qui es-tu ?

-Chasseur Pierrick Corvus, section S. »

A nouveau, les mangemorts tremblèrent. Certains eurent un mouvement de recul. Seul Zifon ne bougea pas.

« Quel honneur, fit-il. Pierrick Corvus, le Corbeau. Ravi de te rencontrer. Pour mieux te tuer ! »

Zifon plongea vers sa baguette. Les autres mangemorts lancèrent divers maléfice vers le Corbeau. Ce dernier roula au sol pour les éviter tout en se rapprochant d'eux. Il se releva en bondissant, frappant le plus proche ennemi d'un coup de pied à l'estomac et enchaînant avec un coup de coude au nez pour l'assommer. Un Stupéfix neutralisa un autre. Un Avada Kedavra lui frôla les cheveux. Il se tourna vers le lanceur.

« Percuto ! »

Comme frappé en plein visage, le mangemort s'écroula sans connaissance.

Voyant qu'il perdait l'avantage du nombre, Zifon décida de s'enfuir. Il se mit à courir vers la porte d'entrée. Mais alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, celle-ci vola en éclat. Samuel tendit sa baguette en lui intimant l'ordre de ne plus bouger. Zifon lança un Stupéfix au jugé en s'élançant vers une fenêtre. Il plongea à travers la tête la première et la traversa dans un fracas de verre brisé. Lorsque Samuel arriva à la fenêtre, il était trop tard, Zifon avait déjà transplané.

Samuel rejoignit Pierrick. Ce dernier avait fini, tous les autres cibles étaient hors d'état de nuire. Le chef de la section S délia les époux Dumarchal d'un geste de sa baguette. La mère se traina jusqu'à son fils et le prit dans ses bras en sanglotant.

« Sam, emmène-les tout de suite à Gardevie, ordonna Pierrick. Je m'occupe du reste ici.

-OK, acquiesça Samuel. »

Pierrick généra un oiseau argenté d'un mouvement de baguette. Quelques minutes plus tard, un groupe de la section AI arriva et sécurisa les lieux. A leur tête, se trouvait un homme âgé de la quarantaine et au visage marqué par des années de combat.

« Pierrick, appela t-il.

-Georges, répondit celui-ci. Quelques clients pour Fortran.

-Je vois ça. Tu sais que le terrain n'est plus vraiment ta mission prioritaire.

-C'est toi qui me dis ça.

-C'est vrai que je ne suis pas un bon exemple. Tu me racontes ? »


	2. Antoine Faros

**CHAPITRE II : ANTOINE FAROS**

De retour au Ministère de la Magie, Pierrick alla faire son rapport à Maldieu. Ce dernier écouta attentivement son ancien élève.

« Bon travail, félicita t-il. Je vais envoyer une lettre à Beauxbâtons pour que le fils ainé des Dumarchal puisse avoir une autorisation spéciale pour venir voir sa famille. Quand aux mangemorts, la section IRIA va se charger de les faire parler. »

La section Investigation Recherche Interrogatoire Analyse était une sorte d'élément de police scientifique des Chasseurs. Leurs cartes comportaient un dragon rouge.

« Espérons qu'il en ressorte quelque chose, dit Pierrick. Mais j'en doute. Malgéus a l'habitude de tout cloisonner. Ils n'auront sûrement aucune information cruciale en leur possession.

-C'est probable, acquiesça Maldieu. Dommage que Zifon ait réussi à s'enfuir. Pas qu'ile en saurait plus, mais je me sentirais mieux quand ce sadique ne sera plus en liberté.

-Avec les bleus de la AI on aurait sûrement pu le coincer, mais nous n'avions pas le temps de les faire venir. Il fallait faire vite et improviser. Sinon, les Dumarchal seraient peut-être morts.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier autant devant moi. Je sais que tu as dû évaluer toutes les possibilités et que tu as choisi la meilleure option. Je me garderais bien de juger, je n'étais pas là. Et je ne pense pas que Marus ira dire que tu n'as pas pris la bonne décision.

-Puis-je y aller ?

-Bien sûr. Ta secrétaire doit être entrain de devenir folle à force que tu la laisse seule avec toute la paperasse.

-C'est sûr, sourit-il. »

En sortant du bureau de Maldieu, Pierrick croisa François Garde. Ils échangèrent quelques mots avant de se séparer. Garde referma la porte du bureau de Maldieu derrière lui.

« Il a encore réussi un bon coup, dit Garde.

-Oui, fit Maldieu. Si seulement…

-Si seulement quoi ?

-Ce genre de résultat n'arrive pas assez souvent. Les mangemorts sont toujours en avance sur nous. Nous ne faisons que les suivre sans parvenir à les rattraper.

-Je comprends ton sentiment. Mais nous ne pouvons pas y faire grand-chose malheureusement. Nous donnons déjà plus que le maximum de nos capacités opérationnelles. Mais tu as raison, il y a un problème. Les mangemorts ont l'air d'être un peu trop souvent au courant de nos mouvements à l'avance.

-Je sais ce que tu penses : un espion, voir plusieurs. Ce n'est pas étonnant, d'après ce que je sais, le professeur Dumbledore a préféré se tenir éloigné du Ministère britannique pour lutter contre Tu-sais-qui. Sa raison principale est qu'il n'a plus confiance en l'administration. Il la sait gangrénée par la corruption et les fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Notre Ministère ne doit pas être différent. Le vieil adage martial se vérifie : « Quand on sort de chez soi, un millier d'ennemis nous guettent. ». On pourrait même ajouter « même chez soi » maintenant.

-Je suppose que quand tu parles du Ministère, tu y intègres les Chasseurs.

-Forcément. Je n'exclue pas que l'on ait des traitres dans nos rangs. En faite, le contraire m'étonnerait. Je ne fais confiance qu'à quelques uns.

-Qui ?

-Toi en premier. Pierrick, Georges.

-Et Marus ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je sais que c'est un ami de Pierrick mais je ne le connais pas vraiment.

-Personne d'autres à la section S et à la section AI ?

-En qui avoir confiance à 100%. Non.

-Et à la IRIA ? Tu n'as pas confiance en Frédéric Liro ?

-Il me fait une drôle d'impression. Je ne saurais l'expliquer.

-Tu devrais confier les commandes de la section IRIA à quelqu'un d'autres alors. Tu dois avoir des noms en tête, des gens en qui tu as plus confiance.

-Il y a bien Luc Fabre, il est bon et j'ai déjà travaillé avec lui du temps où j'étais chef de la section S. J'ai aussi confiance en Françoise Cidal. Elle est brillante mais elle se laisse trop guider par ses sentiments pour prendre la direction d'une section. Le mieux serait Gilles Chaldo. C'est un homme de terrain. Il aurait même sa place à la section S mais il sait lui-même qu'il est plus qu'utile pour l'analyse et l'investigation. Il n'hésite pas non-plus à aller enquêter s'il le faut. Et puis il est organisé. Actuellement, c'est lui le numéro un sur ma liste pour succéder à Frédéric Liro.

-Le problème étant que tu ne peux pas virer Liro sans une raison valable.

-Tout à fait. »

Pierrick Corvus retourna dans les locaux de la section S. Samuel Marus vint à lui pour savoir ce qu'avait dit Maldieu de leur action.

« Tu as quand même été un peu suicidaire sur ce coup, reprocha Samuel. Entrer seul par la cheminée.

-Comme-ci tu ne savais pas ce que je comptais faire, répliqua Pierrick. C'était la tactique la plus viable pour sauver les Dumarchal.

-Pour eux oui. Par contre tu aurais pu très bien être tué. Et j'aurais dû écrire un discours pour tes funérailles. Très peu pour moi ce genre d'exercice !

-Fainéant. Tu devrais rentrer. Léa doit t'attendre.

-Tu fais bien de me parler d'elle. Elle m'a dit de te rappeler que Sonia fête ses dix ans ce week-end.

-Comme-ci j'allais oublier l'anniversaire de ma filleule. Dis-lui que je serais là. Promis.

-Parfait. Et moi, vaux mieux pas que j'oublie que j'ai promis à Jonas de l'emmener acheter un cadeau pour sa sœur. A demain. »

Pierrick Corvus s'assit derrière son bureau. D'un geste de baguette, il attira à lui la tasse et le pot de café posé sur un autre meuble de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il n'y mit pas de sucre et se contenta de souffler sur le liquide fumant avant d'en avaler une gorgée. La porte s'ouvrit. Pierrick ne se tourna même pas vers l'entrée. Il ferma les yeux dans une attitude aussi lasse que résignée.

« Vous voilà enfin ! réprimanda une voix féminine.

-Mademoiselle Denier, dit Pierrick. Comment s'est passé votre journée ?

-J'ai dû encore signer des documents et des rapports importants en votre nom, imitant votre signature. Vous savez ce que je risque à faire ça ?

-Jamais je ne dirai que vous avez signé à ma place. C'est moi qui ais apposé ma signature sur ces documents. Personne ne viendra chercher plus loin. Surtout que votre imitation est remarquable.

-J'ai eu de l'entraînement dernièrement, vu que vous disparaissez des journées entières en me laissant votre travail en plus du mien.

-Je me ferai pardonner je vous le promets.

-Vous pourriez au moins me regarder quand je vous parle ! »

Pierrick se décida à ouvrir les yeux et se tourner vers la femme qui le toisait avec colère. Elle était belle malgré son air contrit. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient réunis en une tresse posée sur son épaule. Elle avait de beaux yeux noisette. Parfois, on jurerait qu'ils prenaient la forme d'amande. A ses moments là, Pierrick se demandait si elle n'avait pas du sang asiatique.

« Et je me demande comment vous comptez vous faire pardonner ? continua t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il. Peut-être en vous offrant des fleurs.

-Je suis allergique au pollen.

-Oh ! Du chocolat peut-être.

-Je déteste ça.

-Un bijou ?

-Vous êtes mon patron ! On n'est pas assez proche.

-Exact. Alors voyons. Je sais ! Si je vous invitais à dîner un soir.

-Je… Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis trop fatigué pour sortir. La faute à une double journée de travail. Et maintenant, à demain. En espérant que vous viendrez faire le travail pour lequel vous êtes payé ! »

Julie Denier sortit. Pierrick sourit en portant une nouvelle fois sa tasse à ses lèvres. Elle avait un sacré caractère mais il ne pouvait lui en vouloir d'être en colère contre lui. Surtout qu'elle était d'une rare efficacité. Elle avait raison. Du moins en partie. Maintenant, son travail était de s'occuper de la paperasse et de désigner les membres de la section S pour telle ou telle mission. Mais d'une certaine manière, il n'était pas d'accord avec ça. Pour lui, le travail d'un chasseur est sur le terrain, à rechercher et combattre les mages noirs.

Pierrick sourit à l'idée qu'il n'avait pas peur de se confronter aux mangemorts mais qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire envers une simple secrétaire. Il devait se faire pardonner. Et une idée germa dans sa tête.

Charles Maldieu avait encore du travail. Mais surtout, il ne cessait de penser à une chose. Depuis plusieurs mois, cette impression l'envahissait : cette guerre contre Voldemort était-elle perdue d'avance ? Les mangemorts ne cessaient d'avancer. Les Chasseurs ne parvenaient qu'à les ralentir. Mais comment se battre efficacement contre un ennemi dont on ignore le nombre et le visage ? A part quelques uns bien connus comme Malgéus et Zifon, la plupart se masquaient le visage. Les interrogatoires avaient mis en lumière que les mangemorts ne se connaissaient pas tous. Malgéus était malin, il savait que pour se protéger des Chasseurs, il fallait d'abord que ses propres subordonnés ne sachent pas grand-chose à commencer par l'identité des membres de l'organisation.

Il existait une solution. Elle était simple à formuler mais son application était un défi impossible : pour vaincre les Mangemorts, il fallait attaquer le mal à la racine ou plutôt à la tête. La seule solution serait de tuer Voldemort. Ainsi, même si quelqu'un prenait sa place dans la foulée, une période de désorganisation s'installerait, les unités anti-mages noirs de par le monde pourraient en profiter pour agir efficacement. Mais comment atteindre le mage noir le plus puissant de mémoire d'homme ?

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. La secrétaire de Maldieu était rentrée chez elle depuis longtemps déjà. Mais l'agent d'accueil de nuit filtrait les entrées aux locaux du département. Qui que ce soit, il devait être important. Maldieu invita la personne à entrer. Un homme de soixante ans entra, des lunettes rondes sur son nez. Maldieu le reconnut aussitôt. Il s'agissait du professeur Antoine Faros, enseignant l'arithmancie à Beauxbâtons et participant à des recherches avec le Département de Magie Expérimentale. Maldieu savait qu'il était considéré comme un des mages les plus érudits et puissants au monde. Certains voyaient en lui l'égal du professeur Dumbledore.

« Professeur Faros, fit Maldieu. Je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite.

-Je voulais vous parler de choses importantes Mr Maldieu, dit le professeur.

-Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Je vous écoute.

-Je suis allé à Hogwart il y a peu. Je m'y suis entretenu avec le professeur Dumbledore. Je voulais essayer de voir si nous ne pouvions pas changer de tactique en ce qui concerne Voldemort. »

Maldieu frissonna. Très peu de gens osaient dire Son nom. Le professeur Faros démontrait ainsi qu'il n'avait pas peur de Lui.

« Et qu'est-il ressortit de cet entretien ? questionna Maldieu.

-Pas grand-chose malheureusement. Dumbledore veut conserver sa ligne de conduite sans rien modifier. Personnellement, je le trouve trop timoré. Contre autant de violence, je préfère que l'on applique le vieil adage : « le feu par le feu ». Je lui ais parlé d'un projet mais il l'a rejeté en bloc. Je comprends ses raisons, ce que je veux faire me mettrais au ban de la société si ça s'ébruitait. Et il n'a pas l'air de vouloir que la fin justifie les moyens.

-Que comptez-vous faire ? Si vous êtes venu, c'est pour m'en parler, n'est-ce pas ?

-Voldemort est extrêmement puissant. Il connait des maléfices que nous ne pouvons qu'imaginer. Il s'est tellement enfoncé dans les Ténèbres que nous ne pouvons même plus le qualifier d'humain. Pour le vaincre, il nous faut quelque chose de plus puissant que lui. Une arme capable de le détruire.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous jusque là. Mais comment se doter d'une telle arme ? Si cela est possible.

-J'ai cherché durant des mois. Il m'en faudra encore d'autres avant de mettre mon projet à exécution. Mais je suis rendu à un point où je vais devoir réunir des gens de confiance qui lieront leur futur au mien. Pour le meilleur, mais surtout pour le pire.

-Quelle est cette arme ?

-Il nous faut la créer. Mais pour cela, il faudra utiliser ce que nous appelons la Magie Noire.

-Je comprends pourquoi vous dîtes « le feu par le feu ». Vous comptez créer un maléfice permettant de vaincre Vous-savez-qui ?

-Non, je compte créer une arme humaine. Je crois savoir que vous avez parmi vos hommes quelqu'un qui possède un très fort flux d'énergie magique.

-Vous parlez de Pierrick Corvus ?

-Oui. Je l'avais déjà croisé dans les couloirs de Beauxbâtons. Il n'a jamais été dans ma classe mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de sentir à quel point il était puissant et prometteur. Il doit participer au projet. Je veux faire un double de lui. Un double dont nous augmenterons la puissance par des moyens magiques. Un double qui sera si puissant que Voldemort ne pourra rien contre lui. »

Maldieu repensa à ce que venait de lui dire le professeur Faros. Ce qu'il proposait était simplement effarant et effrayant. Il était vraiment prêt à aller à l'encontre de toutes morales pour vaincre Voldemort. Maldieu comprenait pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore avait rejeté ce projet. Son sens de l'honneur et de la morale lui disait de faire de même. Mais une autre voix s'éleva en lui. Une voix qui lui rappelait tout le malheur que répandait Voldemort sur la planète. En faite, ce que proposait Faros était un mal pour un bien.

« Combien d'autres gens avez-vous besoin ? demanda t-il. A part Corvus.

-Pas beaucoup, le secret ne doit pas s'ébruiter, sourit Faros. Mais assez pour le mener à bien. Je pense que vous n'avez réellement confiance qu'en quelques uns des Chasseurs. Cela devrait aller. Quand à moi, j'ai le concours de mon fils Julien qui travaille au Département Secret et de son assistante, Mélina Sarla. Pour ce qui est de Pierrick Corvus, je vous laisse le convaincre. Mais sans lui, ce projet ne pourra être mené à bien.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Et comment ce nomme ce projet ?

-Le projet GLADIUS. »


	3. Surprises

**CHAPITRE III : SURPRISES**

Julie Denier était à peine réveillée. Le samedi, elle appréciait le fait de ne pas devoir aller au travail. Elle en profitait pour faire une bonne grasse matinée. Elle en avait bien besoin. Elle avait l'impression que ce Pierrick Corvus la prenait réellement pour sa bonne à tout faire quelques fois. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Il pourrait rester à son bureau et se tenir ainsi loin du danger. Mais il n'hésitait pas à se rendre sur le terrain, estimant que là était sa place. Et elle devait aussi se rendre à l'évidence : la paperasse n'était vraiment pas son truc. Les jours où il déniait rester dans son bureau, elle passait plus de temps à lui expliquer ou réexpliquer comment remplir tel formulaire, comment comprendre telle note de service. En fait, elle avait plus de travail quand il était là que quand elle se chargeait de tout.

Elle avait encore les yeux collés et pointés vers le fond de son bol de café quand quelqu'un tambourina à sa porte. La première série de coups lui sembla si lointaine qu'elle crut que ce n'était pas chez elle. Mais la seconde lui confirma que c'était bien à sa porte que l'on frappait. Elle se leva, réajustant sa robe de chambre, et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle ne pensa même pas à regarder par le judas et ouvrit directement. Ses yeux se décollèrent d'un coup quand elle reconnut l'homme qui se trouvait sur le pas de sa porte.

« Monsieur Corvus ! s'exclama t-elle.

-Mademoiselle Denier, salua t-il. Excusez-moi de venir si tôt mais j'ai besoin de votre aide.

-On est samedi ! répliqua t-elle. Je ne travaille pas le week-end sauf en cas d'Apocalypse.

-Ce n'est pas pour le travail, c'est plus personnel.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais vous aider sur le plan personnel.

-Voilà, ma filleule fête ses dix ans aujourd'hui.

-Je suis contente pour elle.

-Et je ne lui ais pas trouver d'idée de cadeau. J'ai tout de suite pensé à vous pour m'aider.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous êtes une femme, vous savez sûrement ce qui ferait plaisir à une fille de dix ans.

-Essayez des jours de vacances.

-S'il vous plait. Vous vous rendez compte que je risque de rendre triste une fillette. Rien que d'y penser j'en suis moi-même attristé.

-Et vous ne pensez pas à votre secrétaire en ce moment.

-Hein ?

-Rien. Laissez-moi le temps de m'habiller. Je ne vais pas vous laisser gâcher la vie d'une gamine en plus de la mienne. Entrez. Vous voulez du café ?

-Avec plaisir. »

Une fois habillée, Mlle Denier suivit Pierrick jusqu'au boulevard Merlin. Elle le guida dans plusieurs boutiques, recherchant ce qui ferait plaisir à la fille de Samuel. Au fur et à mesure de ce qui ressemblait à une promenade, la secrétaire finit par se détendre et parvint même à rire. Finalement, ce week-end ne commençait pas si mal. Ils trouvèrent ce qu'il fallait à Corvus dans une papeterie : un journal intime ne s'ouvrant que par mot de passe, si quelqu'un l'ouvrait sans le mot de passe, les pages apparaîtraient blanches. Mlle Denier dit qu'à son âge, on commence souvent à écrire ses pensées les plus secrètes.

Pour la remercier, Corvus lui offrit un café. Ils discutèrent encore un peu en buvant le contenu fumant de leurs tasses.

« Bon, je vais pas tarder à rentrer maintenant, dit la secrétaire.

-Déjà, fit Pierrick.

-J'ai passé une bonne matinée, je dois l'avouer. Mais il sera bientôt midi et je vais aller me préparer à manger.

-Je comprends.

-A lundi. »

Elle se leva et allait transplaner quand elle sentit la main de Pierrick lui saisir le poignet. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire le moindre mot, la sensation d'écrasement du transplanage se fit sentir. Ils apparurent devant une maison située apparemment en rase campagne. D'un geste sec, elle se dégagea de la main de Corvus.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? questionna t-elle furibonde.

-Je vous avais promis de me faire pardonner, dit-il.

-Et alors ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? lança Samuel en ouvrant la porte, attiré par les éclats de voix. Pierrick, tu as failli être en retard.

-Désolé, sourit Corvus.

-Mlle Denier ! s'exclama surpris Samuel. Que faîtes-vous ici ?

-Je me posais la même question, répliqua la secrétaire en fusillant Pierrick du regard.

-Je l'ai invité à se joindre à nous, expliqua Pierrick. Je lui devais bien ça.

-Quoi ? fit-elle.

-Je comprends, sourit Samuel. Il faut dire qu'avec les journées qu'il vous fait faire, il vous doit bien ça. C'est l'anniversaire de ma fille. Venez.

-Je… je ne sais pas si je peux m'imposer, balbutia Mlle Denier désarçonnée.

-Vous m'avez aidé à lui trouver un cadeau, rappela Pierrick.

-Oui mais…

-Et bien raison de plus, conclut Samuel. Entrez. »

Julie Denier parut sur le point de dire encore quelque chose mais elle se ravisa et entra.

Julie Denier pensait qu'elle allait être mise à l'écart. Mais au contraire, tout le monde l'accueillit chaleureusement. Elle parla un long moment avec Léa Marus, la femme de Samuel. Les deux femmes s'entendirent tout de suite. Tellement qu'elles se tutoyaient à peine une heure après s'être rencontrées. Elle répondit au sourire que lui adressa Pierrick quand il offrit son cadeau à la jeune Sonia et surtout quand celle-ci éclata de joie en découvrant ce que c'était. Elle devint même une fervente supportrice dans le petit match de bavboules qui s'improvisa dans le jardin. Match que l'équipe Pierrick/Sonia remportât face à Samuel/Jonas.

« Pierrick a bien fait de t'emmener, dit Léa alors que le match se finissait.

-Il paye une dette envers moi, répliqua Julie. Avec le boulot qu'il me laisse il peut. Je te raconte pas la surprise ce matin au réveil quand il a frappé à ma porte.

-J'imagine. Je pourrais t'en raconter bien d'autres. Avec Samuel, ils ont passé toute notre scolarité à me faire rire. Durant les premières années, je restais à l'écart. Puis un jour, Pierrick est venu me parler, juste pour faire connaissance. Et depuis, nous sommes inséparables. Pierrick et Samuel sont comme des frères l'un pour l'autre. Et Pierrick reste comme un frère pour moi.

-Et tu as choisi Samuel.

-Oui. Et je ne le regrette pas. Il m'a fait deux beaux enfants et tous les jours les rires éclatent dans cette maison. Mais la famille n'est au complet que quand Pierrick se joint à nous. D'ailleurs, quand il a fallut choisir un parrain pour Sonia, nous n'avons pas hésité une seule seconde. Pourquoi est-il venu te chercher ce matin d'ailleurs ?

-Pour choisir un cadeau à Sonia. Il disait avoir besoin d'un avis féminin.

-Je vois.

-Pourquoi il n'est pas plutôt aller demander à une de ses cousines, sa sœur ou même sa mère ? Non pas que je le regrette, loin de là. Mais ça aurait été plus logique.

-Il n'a jamais eu de sœur ni de cousins. Et ses parents sont morts quand il était enfant.

-Oh, fit Julie dont le moral en prit un coup.

-Il n'en parle jamais. Il n'aime pas que les autres le prennent en pitié. Tu verras quand tu le connaîtras mieux, c'est un homme bien.

-Je n'en doute pas. Mais vu son sens de l'organisation déplorable, je ne voudrais pas voir son appartement.

-Il lui manque juste une chose dans sa vie.

-Le sens des responsabilités, ironisa Julie.

-Non, sourit Léa. Une femme. »

Les participants au match de Bavboules allèrent se débarbouiller dans la salle de bain. Les enfants furent les plus rapides, pressés de retourner s'amuser.

« Je savais bien qu'elle te plaisait ta petite secrétaire, dit Samuel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fit Pierrick. Je te l'ai dit, c'est juste pour me faire pardonner de lui avoir abandonnée tout le travail.

-Bien sûr. On ne me la fait pas. Je te connais comme-ci je t'avais fait.

-Et bien tu te trompes.

-On se connait depuis combien de temps ?

-Je ne vois pas le rapport. Maintenant, excuse-moi mais c'est l'heure du gâteau.

-Vas-y, fuis. »

Le soir tombait quand la fête touchait à sa fin. Les invités partaient les uns après les autres. Pierrick et sa secrétaire furent les derniers à partir. Sonia ne se priva pas de faire la bise à Julie en lui demandant si elle reviendrait bientôt. Pierrick raccompagna Julie jusqu'à chez elle.

« J'ai passé une très agréable journée, dit-elle une fois qu'ils furent sur le pas de sa porte. Merci Mr Corvus.

-Appelez-moi Pierrick, dit-il. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé qu'on m'appelle par mon nom.

-Alors appelez-moi Julie.

-Alors à lundi Julie. Profitez bien de votre dimanche.

-En espérant que je puisse faire une bonne grasse matinée, sourit-elle. »

Maldieu se rendit chez son ami François Garde. Il devait lui parler au plus vite du projet du professeur Faros. Il avait réfléchit tout le samedi à la façon de présenter la chose à son ami. Il le savait assez moraliste sur certains points et surtout : incorruptible. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui faisait de lui un bon chasseur. Mais il savait aussi que la fin justifiait les moyens.

Il frappa à la porte sans se soucier de ne pas avoir prévenu de sa visite. François Garde était un vieux célibataire endurci. Il ne s'était jamais marié. La seule femme avec laquelle il aurait pu faire sa vie n'a pas supporté la peur quotidienne de le voir partir sans être sûre de la voir revenir. Elle le quitta au bout d'un an de vie commune. Il avait eu des nouvelles d'elle une fois. Une seule fois en plus de trente ans. Elle s'était marié et avait eu des enfants. Il avait alors appris que son premier fils se prénommait François.

François ouvrit et le fit entrer. Il lui offrit une tasse de café avant de lui demander l'objet de sa visite.

« Vendredi soir j'ai eu la visite du professeur Faros, raconta Charles Maldieu. Il m'a parlé d'un projet secret qu'il voudrait mener à terme. Un projet qui nous doterait d'une arme susceptible de terrasser Tu-sais-qui.

-Où est le mais ?

-Son projet devra être caché à tous, y-compris au Ministre.

-Je peux le comprendre. On ne sait pas jusqu'où monte la corruption du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu vas devoir choisir des gens dont tu es entièrement sûr. Ce n'est pas ça qui te dérange, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ce projet nous forcera à user de la Magie Noire et à faire des choses que nous n'aurions jamais faites en temps normal. Faros propose de créer une arme humaine. Plus précisément de faire une copie biologique de quelqu'un et de la renforcer par des enchantements, des rituels et des potions alors qu'elle est dans le ventre d'une porteuse. Il faudra ensuite des années pour que cette arme soit utilisable. Mais un jour, nous pourrons nous servir d'elle pour vaincre Tu-sais-qui. »

François laissa son ami finir. Mais à mesure qu'il lui racontait ce que Faros projetait, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient tombés sur la tête.

« Êtes-vous devenus fous ? questionna t-il. Tu te rends compte de ce qu'implique ce projet. Nous pourrons tout simplement jeter aux ordures tout ce pourquoi nous nous sommes battus durant tant d'années. Et nous devrons commettre les crimes que nous avons juré de combattre. Ce n'est pas ainsi que je veux combattre Tu-sais-qui. Nous avons nos méthodes.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous ne gagnerons jamais cette guerre en usant de méthodes classiques, coupa Charles. Il est bien de trop puissant et intelligent. Ses fidèles sont plus nombreux chaque jour. La situation n'a jamais été aussi désastreuse. Tous les jours nous devons déplorer des morts et des crimes d'une noirceur sans borne. Parti comme c'est, il nous faudra soit un miracle, soit ne plus se soucier de la morale pour vaincre. Tu es bien d'accord avec le fait qu'il faut faire quelque chose ?

-Oui mais…

-Et bien le professeur Faros propose quelque chose. Je te l'accorde, il est possible qu'un jour nous devions répondre de nos actes devant la Justice. Mais au moins nous aurons tenté quelque chose. Le pire crime serait de rester les bras croisé sans rien faire.

-La seule chose qui permet au Mal de triompher est l'inaction des hommes de Bien.

-Edmund Burke si je me souviens bien.

-Oui. Qui d'autre est sur ce projet ?

-Le professeur Faros m'a juste parlé de son fils qui travaille au Département Secret et de son assistante. »

François Garde n'aimait pas avoir à faire avec le Département Secret. Officiellement, ce département n'existait pas. Personne ne savait réellement qu'elle était le travail qu'ils faisaient. Parfois, le résultat de leurs recherches paraissait au grand jour. Mais toujours pour une potion ou un sortilège d'utilité publique. Certains n'hésitaient pas à dire, dans la presse ou dans les légendes urbaines, que ces découvertes n'étaient que dus au hasard de recherches sur d'autres sujets. Mais lesquels ? Personne ne pouvait répondre. Les chercheurs de ce Département étaient surnommés les langues-de-plomb.

« Pour les Chasseurs, Faros me fait confiance pour les choisir, continua Charles. Tu es le premier à qui j'ai pensé. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il savait qui prendre comme original pour la copie.

-Qui ?

-Pierrick Corvus. A cause de sa puissance magique hors norme. Je pense qu'en plus il pourra être utile pour l'entraînement de Gladius.

-Gladius ?

-Le nom de ce projet est GLADIUS.

-Qui d'autres tu vois pour ça ? Georges ?

-Non. Je ne pense prendre personne de la section AI. Et pour la section S, mis à part toi et Pierrick, personne d'autre. Par contre, je pense que Françoise Cidal et Gilles Chaldo pourraient nous être utile. Il ne faudra pas former la copie qu'au combat. C'est d'une arme intelligente dont nous avons besoin. Ils pourront lui apprendre à évaluer une situation sous un autre regard.

-Tu ne leur en as pas parlé ?

-Tu es le premier à qui j'en parle. Je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider pour convaincre Pierrick. Sans lui, le projet GLADIUS ne se fera pas. Si nous n'avons pas son concours, ça ne servira à rien d'en parler aux autres.

-Ce ne sera pas facile de le convaincre.

-Je sais. Mais l'avenir de notre monde et sûrement aussi de ce lui des Moldus est en jeu. Es-tu avec nous ? »

François Garde parut réfléchir encore. Ce projet GLADIUS les enfoncerait si loin dans les ténèbres qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en revenir. Et pourtant, Charles n'avait pas tort. La situation n'avait jamais été aussi grave. Ce projet s'inscrivait sur le long terme, mais il ne pouvait espérer trouver de solution immédiate pour le moment. Il fallait agir.

« Je suis avec toi, dit-il. Comme toujours. »


	4. Invitations

**CHAPITRE IV : INVITATIONS**

Le lundi matin, Pierrick Corvus arriva au Ministère aux alentours de huit heure. Il répondit aux salutations des différentes personnes qu'il croisa sur le chemin le menant à la section S. En ouvrant la porte de son bureau, il découvrit sa secrétaire près du meuble où se trouvait le pot de café.

« Bonjour Julie, sourit-il.

-Bonjour Pierrick, répondit-elle.

-Votre dimanche a été calme ?

-Calme à souhait. Peut-être même un peu trop, je suis sûre que ça ne va pas durer. Voulez-vous du café ?

-Avec plaisir. Et si vous en prenez un avec moi ce sera encore mieux. »

Julie Denier servit deux tasses de café. Elle mit un sucre dans une des tasse et aucun dans l'autre. Elle tendit la tasse sans sucre à Pierrick qui la remercia en s'en saisissant. Il l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres tranquillement. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Samuel Marus.

Et le moment de reprendre le travail arriva.

« Je dois y aller, dit Samuel. Je vais faire le tour de mes indics habituels pour voir si je peux grappier une info.

-Préviens-moi si tu as quelque chose, fit Pierrick.

-Reçu patron, finit-il en sortant.

-Je vais me mettre au travail aussi, dit Julie.

-Justement, quel est le programme pour aujourd'hui ?

-Vous n'avez pas lu votre agenda ?

-Je… j'ai oublié.

-Vous ne changerez jamais, abandonna-t-elle en souriant légèrement malgré tout. Vous devez lire les rapports d'enquête des agents et les signer dans la case « Vu ». Il faut aussi que vous lisiez les rapports d'instruction concernant les agents en formation. Ça me fait penser que François Garde n'a pas remis son rapport.

-Il est comme moi : il n'aime pas la paperasse.

-Il faut aussi que vous vérifiiez et signiez la demande de fourniture de bureau de la section. Monsieur Hiélifé va venir voir ça avec vous.

-Je ne l'aime pas. Il est toujours à dire qu'on pourrait faire des économies là ou là en diminuant ça ou ça.

-C'est ça les comptables. N'oubliez pas que c'est aussi lui qui remplit nos fiches de paye. »

Avec un dernier sourire, Julie referma la porte. Les dossiers que devaient traiter Pierrick s'amoncelaient en une petite colline sur le côté gauche de son bureau. Avec un air résigné, il se saisit du dossier situé sur le haut de la pile. Julie avait fait un bon travail en aval, elle avait mis les dossiers les plus urgents sur le haut de la pile et surtout, elle avait entouré à l'encre effaçable les points importants et indiqué clairement les endroits où la signature et le tampon du chef de section devaient être apposés.

Il n'avait pas commencé depuis cinq minutes que Julie frappa à la porte.

« Monsieur Maldieu vous demande dans son bureau, dit-elle. »

Pierrick s'y rendit aussitôt. Maldieu n'était pas seul. François Garde était également présent. Pierrick n'en était pas surpris, il savait que les deux hommes étaient amis de longue date. Pierrick s'assit en face de Maldieu.

« Vous vouliez me voir, dit-il.

-Que penses-tu de la situation actuelle ? questionna Maldieu.

-Je ne comprends pas le sens de votre question.

-Je parle de cette guerre contre les Mangemorts et Tu-sais-qui. Penses-tu que nous puissions la remporter un jour ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Mais quel est ton sentiment profond ?

-Nous sommes sur une mauvaise pente. La corruption monte au sein du Ministère. Nous ne savons plus en qui avoir confiance. Et les actes terroristes des Mangemorts sont en constante augmentation. Nous avons du mal à faire face. Mon sentiment profond est qu'il faut trouver rapidement une solution définitive. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée. A part éliminer Voldemort. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Jusqu'où serais-tu prêt à aller pour éliminer Tu-sais-qui ?

-Que cherchez-vous à me faire dire ? Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire faîtes le. »

Charles Maldieu lança un regard à François. Ce dernier acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Charles planta son regard dans les yeux sombres de Corvus.

« Le professeur Faros est venu me voir vendredi soir, raconta Maldieu. Il m'a parlé d'un projet visant à nous doter d'une arme pour éliminer Tu-sais-qui. Il nous faudra plusieurs années pour la fabriquer mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

-Je vois, fit Pierrick. Où est le mais ?

-Nous devrons user de Magie Noire pour la créer.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui va me déranger. Vous me connaissez.

-Le professeur Faros voudrait faire un double de toi et augmenter sa puissance par des moyens artificiels avant sa naissance. Et dix ans après, nous devrions pouvoir vaincre Tu-sais-qui.

-Vous voulez faire quoi ? Créer un double ? Créer un être humain pour l'utiliser comme arme ! Un enfant de surcroit ! Je suis prêt à aller très loin sur le chemin des Ténèbres pour vaincre les Mangemorts et Voldemort. Mais là, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez !

-Oui, nous en sommes conscients. Mais pense que nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement. Parti comme c'est, un jour nous devrons obéir à Tu-sais-qui.

-Jamais je ne laisserais faire ça. Mais je ne suis pas prêt à aller aussi loin à l'encontre de la morale et des lois naturelles. Je ne vous dénoncerais pas à la Haute Cour de Justice Magique, seulement par respect pour tout ce que vous m'avez appris. Mais je ne veux plus entendre parler de ce projet. »

Pierrick se leva et sortit sans laisser le temps à Maldieu ou à Garde de dire quoi que ce soit pour le retenir. Les deux chasseurs restèrent silencieux un moment.

« Il n'a pas tort, dit Garde. Je comprends son point de vu.

-Je sais, fit Maldieu. Mais comment nous sortir de ce cercle de violence ? Le projet GLADIUS ne nous donnerait pas forcément la victoire, mais au moins une chance d'en finir avec ce temps de Ténèbres.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais sans Corvus, ce projet ne se fera pas. Quand vas-tu le dire à Faros ?

-Je vais attendre un peu. Sait-on jamais, il se pourrait que Pierrick change d'avis.

-J'ai toujours été impressionné par ton optimisme. »

Julie Denier su tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lorsque Pierrick revint du bureau de Charles Maldieu, il ne lui lança pas un regard et s'enferma dans son bureau. Elle le laissa seul un moment, continuant son travail. Puis elle vint frapper à sa porte. Aucune réponse ne l'invita à entrer. Elle décida d'entrer quand même. Pierrick était assis sur son siège et semblait ruminer des pensés pas très plaisantes.

« Je ne vous ai pas dit d'entrer, dit-il.

-Je sais, répondit-elle sans prêter attention au ton sec qu'il avait utilisé. Mais je voulais voir comment vous alliez.

-Vous le voyez, je vais très bien.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Je ne vous ais jamais entendu parler comme ça à qui que ce soit. »

Pierrick ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

« Excusez-moi, fit-il en les rouvrant. Je ne voulais pas passer mes nerfs sur vous.

-Que vous a dit Maldieu pour que vous soyez dans cet état ? questionna t-elle

-Je ne peux pas vous en parler.

-Je comprends. Et surtout je comprends que vous ayez besoin de vous détendre.

-Je me demande comment.

-J'ai peut-être une solution.

-J'aimerais bien savoir laquelle. »

Julie se mordit la lèvre. Elle prit une inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.

« Et si je vous invitais à dîner ? lança t-elle.

-Quoi ? fit Pierrick en perdant son air sérieux et sombre au profit d'une stupeur de mise.

-Je vous demande si vous accepteriez de dîner avec moi un soir.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

-Si vous ne voulez pas tant pis, conclut-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Non, j'accepte, l'arrêta t-il. Ce sera avec plaisir.

-Alors, disons demain soir.

-Parfait.

-Vous avez une préférence ?

-Je vous laisse me surprendre. »

Samuel Marus ne revint au bureau que le soir. Julie lui assura que Pierrick était encore là quand il lui demande et il entra immédiatement dans le bureau.

« J'ai un tuyau important, annonça t-il.

-Assis-toi, invita Pierrick. Je t'écoute.

-Malgéus a prévu de s'attaquer au Beauxbâtrain[1]. Il veut s'en prendre aux enfants de moldus et aux sang-mêlés.

-Comme toujours. As-tu plus d'éléments ?

-Non, pas encore. Je vais continuer à fureter. On a jusqu'à vendredi pour découvrir comment il compte s'y prendre.

-Tu es sûr de ton indic.

-Non, pas totalement. C'est pourquoi je vais continuer à chercher.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux que je me débrouille seul pour éviter d'être repéré. Tu connais la chanson. Je te tiens au courant. Quand vas-tu en parler à Maldieu ?

-Je vais attendre que tu ais plus d'éléments. Comme tu l'as dit, nous avons jusqu'à vendredi. »

Pierrick ne parla pas à son ami de sa discussion avec Maldieu et Garde. C'était la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas revoir tout de suite le directeur du Département des Chasseurs. Il avait encore du mal à croire que son mentor pouvait songer à arriver à une telle extrémité dans cette guerre contre Voldemort. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins que des méthodes de mage noir.

Le lendemain, Pierrick se plongea entièrement dans le travail pour oublier le projet du professeur Faros qui continuait à s'imposer à ses pensés. Samuel n'était pas venu au Ministère ce matin. Pierrick se doutait qu'il avait dû partir directement enquêter sur la menace d'attaque de Malgéus. D'ailleurs, il ne revint que le soir.

« Ça se confirme, annonça t-il. Un autre indic m'en a parlé. Mais à part ça, je n'ai pas eu plus de précision. Je devrais en avoir plus jeudi par cet indic. Je dois encore en voir un autre ce soir à Toulouse.

-Je vais t'accompagner, dit Pierrick.

-Tu n'as pas autre chose de prévu ce soir ?

-Non, je ne crois pas.

-Pierrick, soupira Samuel sur un ton de reproche.

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'aurais pas rendez-vous par hasard ?

-Je ne m'en souviens pas. Oh ! Oui. Avec Julie. Je vais devoir annuler.

-Certainement pas. Tu ne vas pas lui gâcher sa soirée quand même.

-Elle sait très bien quel boulot je fais, elle ne m'en voudra pas.

-Certes. Mais je peux très bien me débrouiller seul. J'aurais même plus de chance de récupérer des infos. Profite de ta soirée, j'ai l'impression que tu en as besoin. Et puis, je suis sûr que tu dois être content d'aller dîner avec elle. Même si tu as oublié.

-Je l'avoue, ça me fait plaisir. Mais comment as-tu su qu'elle m'avait invité ?

-Elle est venue prendre l'apéro hier soir, Léa l'avait invitée. Et je dois dire qu'elle était assez impatiente à l'idée de dîner avec toi. Je crois que tu as une chance à saisir.

-Tout ce que je veux, c'est passer une bonne soirée.

-Je sais, je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais avoue qu'elle te plait quand même. Sinon tu ne l'aurais pas invitée à l'anniversaire de Sonia.

-J'avoue, soupira t-il. Elle ne me laisse pas indifférent. Par contre, elle a un sacré caractère.

-C'est ce qu'il te faut. Une femme capable de gommer tous tes défauts.

-Lesquels ?

-Ton sens inné de la désorganisation en premier lieu.

-Ha ha, très drôle, fit Pierrick faussement. Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à aller me préparer. »

* * *

[1] Equivalent du Hogwart Express britannique faisant la liaison entre Beauxbâtons et la gare de Paris Austerlitz.


	5. Attaque Aveugle

**CHAPITRE V : ATTAQUE AVEUGLE**

Pierrick souriait sans vraiment y penser. La soirée avait été très agréable. Julie l'avait emmené dans un restaurant du côté moldu. Elle s'était souvenu que lors d'une conversation le jour de l'anniversaire de Sonia, il avait confié apprécier se rendre du côté moldu. Il aimait l'ambiance des bars et manger dans les restaurants parisiens. Il avait même quelques habitudes et quelques amis qu'il retrouvait pour des soirées autour d'une bière. Le seul point noir à ce tableau était qu'il devait leur mentir. Julie avait d'ailleurs demandé à ce qu'ils aillent dans un des bars favori de Pierrick après le dîner. Les amis moldus de Pierrick furent surpris de le voir arriver accompagné pour une fois, et de surcroit par une belle femme.

Ce matin, Pierrick était arrivé avant sa secrétaire. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle fut surprise.

« Vous êtes tombé du lit ce matin ! s'exclama t-elle.

-J'avais envie d'inverser les rôles pour une fois et de vous faire le café, dit-il simplement en souriant.

-Ça tombe bien, j'ai apporté les croissants.

-Et bien installez-vous, invita t-il en montrant le siège en face de lui. »

Samuel ne revint pas avant jeudi soir. Pierrick avait décidé de l'attendre. S'il devait monter une opération autour du Beauxbâtrain, il devrait le faire au plus vite avec le concours de la section AI et de plusieurs agents de la section S. Il avait déjà prévenu Georges Nide de se tenir prêt au coup de sifflet. Il savait que le chef de la section AI n'était pas du genre à compter ses heures. Comme il le disait lui-même, il aurait fait un autre boulot sinon.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Pierrick dit d'entrer. C'était Julie qui avait décidé de rester malgré l'heure tardive et le fait qu'il lui ait dit qu'elle pouvait partir.

« Samuel est là, indiqua t-elle en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer le chasseur.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? questionna Pierrick immédiatement.

-Merci, fit Samuel à Julie qui lui servit une tasse de café. Ils vont attaquer à la gare de Champ-Fleuri.

-Dans un village sorcier ! C'est assez risqué pour eux. La Police Magique met toujours un dispositif de sécurité pour protéger les étudiants lors des départs et retours de vacances scolaires. J'aurai plutôt pensé à une attaque durant le voyage.

-Moi aussi mais justement, Malgéus veut marquer un grand coup, montré qu'il peut frapper n'importe où n'importe quand. D'une certaine manière, il veut plus le prouvé à Tu-sais-qui qu'à la population et au Ministère.

-Sera-t-il là ?

-Tout porte à le croire.

-Tu sais comment ils comptent procéder ?

-J'ai eu que très peu d'information là-dessus. Malgéus sait cloisonner. J'ai déjà eu du mal à obtenir le lieu de l'attaque.

-Bon travail. Je m'occupe du reste. Rentre te reposer, Léa doit t'attendre. Tu n'es pas rentrer depuis mardi.

-Je serais là demain.

-Inutile. Tu as fait ta partie, je vais faire l'autre. Profite de ta famille, tu es libre demain.

-Merci chef. C'est vrai qu'un week-end prolongé ne sera pas de refus. Tu passeras à la maison pour me raconter après.

-Pas de problème. »

Samuel se leva et sortit. Julie resta. Elle avait écouté la conversation et attendait qu'il dise quelque chose. Il demeura silencieux quelques instants, sirotant son café par petite gorgée.

« Appelez Charles Maldieu et Georges Nide s'il vous plait, demanda t-il. Ainsi que les agents d'alerte intervention. Alerte code orange.

-Tout de suite, acquiesça t-elle en sortant. »

La nuit serait courte. Pierrick devait reconnaître que même en temps que chef de section, cette partie du travail ne changeait pas. Il avait même découvert un autre niveau de la préparation opérationnelle. Seul hic, sa fonction lui interdisait de venir sur le terrain. Mais il ignorait sciemment ce point. Et il savait que Charles Maldieu ne lui ferait aucune remontrance.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Georges Nide et Pierrick Corvus étaient réunis dans le bureau de Charles Maldieu. Pierrick présenta les quelques maigres éléments qu'il avait en sa possession.

« Je sais c'est peu, dit-il à la fin de son exposé. Mais je pense qu'il faut mettre quelque chose en place.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, acquiesça Maldieu. Tu te chargeras de briefer les agents de ta section qui seront sur cette opé. Georges, que préconises-tu ?

-Connaissant les lieux et sachant qu'il y aura des éléments de l'Unité d'Intervention de la Police Magique sur les lieux, je dirai deux groupes dissimulés aux points stratégiques. On les connait pour avoir déjà prévu ce genre de scénario. De plus, je laisserais un groupe en réserve immédiate ici et un en réserve différée.

-Je vais prévenir Hirain de la menace et des mesures prises, continua Maldieu. Les éléments de la Police Magique présents seront sous tes ordres en cas d'attaque, comme le prévoit la procédure. Pierrick, qui sont les agents de la section S qui sont d'alerte intervention ?

-Julien Faras, Béatrice Dugard et Anne Tinian, répondit-il.

-J'aurais cru que Samuel Marus serait là.

-Je lui ais ordonné de rester chez lui profiter de sa famille.

-Tu comptes y aller ?

-M'en empêcherez-vous ? »

Pierrick toisait Maldieu d'un regard que le vieux chasseur ne lui connaissait qu'envers les mages noirs. Le considéraient-ils comme l'un d'eux depuis qu'il lui avait parlé du projet GLADIUS ? D'une certaine manière il n'aurait pas tort.

« Non, dit Maldieu. Bien sûr que non. Si j'étais à ta place, j'irai également. Maintenant au travail. »

L'opération fut préparée dans les moindres détails. Les Chasseurs possédaient des plans d'actions prêts pour tous les lieux secrets de la France magique. Le village de Champ-Fleuri ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Les positions des deux groupes de la section AI étaient connues de Georges qui se chargea de les indiquer à ses chefs de groupe. Pierrick reçu dans son bureau les trois agents de la section S qui étaient de permanence alerte intervention. Malgré l'heure tardive, aucun ne rouspéta. C'était leur travail après tout. Ils étudièrent le plan d'action minutieusement. Ils devaient savoir par où arriveraient les hommes de la section AI lors de l'intervention. Ils revirent les différentes procédures à mettre en œuvre. Ils les connaissaient par cœur mais il était de coutume de tout revoir à partir de la base pour ne laisser rien au hasard. Leur mission était de se mêler à la population pour repérer les mages noirs. Et si c'était possible, les arrêter avant même qu'ils n'agissent. Ce serait la meilleure solution, sachant que des enfants seraient présents.

Au bout de plusieurs heures d'études pour essayer de prévoir toutes les possibilités, Pierrick laissa ses hommes aller prendre quelques dernières heures de repos. Il sortit de son bureau et trouva Julie avachie sur son bureau. Elle avait voulu rester jusqu'au bout mais la fatigue avait gagné son duel contre sa volonté. Il sourit à ce spectacle et se promit de l'inviter à son tour à dîner ce week-end. La voyant grelotté, il attrapa son manteau pendu à un crochet et le déposa délicatement sur ses épaules. Ses doigts effleurèrent légèrement sa joue.

Il resta immobile à regarder son visage assoupi et serein. Mais quelque chose le tira du vide dans lequel il s'était plongé en l'observant. Une présence. Il releva la tête et tomba sur le sourire amusé de Samuel. Pierrick sortit du bureau de sa secrétaire et referma la porte sans faire de bruit.

« Que fais-tu ici ? demanda t-il à son ami. Je t'avais dit de rester chez toi.

-Tu me connais, sourit Samuel. Je ne pouvais pas rester en arrière. Je viens aussi.

-Je pourrais t'ordonner de rester en dehors. Et même te mettre aux arrêts si tu désobéis.

-Tu vas vraiment le faire ?

-Non. Bien sûr que non. Tu es incorrigible. Viens, je vais te faire le topo de l'opé.

-Tu ne veux pas te reposer ?

-Est-ce que j'ai l'habitude de dormir avant une opé ?

-Je ne crois pas. Au fait, tu ne voudrais pas lui faire un petit bisou avant de partir ? plaisanta Samuel.

-Sam.

-Ce que j'en dis moi, tu avais l'air d'être entrain d'y penser sérieusement à l'instant.

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires. »

Le jour avait beau s'être levé depuis plusieurs heures, cette journée de février 1960 demeurait froide. Samuel s'était assis à un banc sur le quai de la gare de Champ-Fleuri. Il s'amusait à penser qu'il fallait attendre le printemps pour vraiment voir pourquoi ce village portait ce nom. En face de lui attendait sans bouger le train réservé aux élèves de Beauxbâtons, il était d'un blanc lumineux. Il regarda vers sa gauche, à une trentaine de mètres, assise sur un autre banc se trouvait Béatrice Dugard. En tournant la tête de l'autre côté, il repéra Julien Faras, faisant mine de lire son journal. Et Samuel savait que s'il étirait le cou en tournant la tête vers l'intérieur de la gare, il verrait Anne Tinian assise dans le hall. Mais pour éviter de paraître bizarre et de se faire repérer, il préféra monter les yeux vers la rangée d'arbres de l'autre côté de la voie. Il ne le devina même pas mais il savait qu'il était là, Pierrick sous sa forme de corbeau. Prêt à intervenir.

Les élèves de Beauxbâtons devaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Samuel savait qu'ils seraient rieurs, heureux de partir pour quinze jours de vacances. Les Chasseurs n'avaient pas prévenu le directeur de Beauxbâtons afin qu'il n'interdise pas les élèves de se rendre à la gare. Sinon, les mangemorts ne se montreraient sûrement pas et les Chasseurs passeraient à côté d'un coup de filet plus qu'utile en ces temps de ténèbres. Certes, les enfants courraient un risque mais Corvus comme Maldieu et n'importe quel chasseur savait que l'on ne gagne pas une guerre sans prendre de risque. Les policiers de l'Unité d'Intervention de la Police Magique étaient postés aux différents accès de la gare.

Des rires éclatèrent dans la rue menant à la gare. Et quelques secondes plus tard, les premiers étudiants de l'Académie envahirent le quai. La plupart ne souhaitait pas encore monter dans le train. Samuel sourit encore. Il connaissait ce sentiment : le conflit intérieur entre l'envie de partir et celle de rester. Et sans même qu'il ne le remarque, le quai était bondé. Il se leva et regarda de tous les côtés. Ses collègues avaient fait de même, observant de tous les côtés sans se trahir. Les minutes s'égrainaient lentement. Et une même question envahit les esprits des chasseurs : les mangemorts allaient-ils attaquer ?

Pierrick Corvus scrutait de ses yeux de corbeau la foule des élèves. Il cherchait n'importe quel signe de la présence d'un mage noir. Mais à part quelques adultes, il n'y avait que des adolescents. D'où viendrait l'attaque ? La question emplissait son esprit. Et soudain, il y eut un grand flash de lumière. Une déflagration suivit immédiatement. Un fracas de verre et de métal. Aveuglé par l'éclair, Pierrick ne comprit qu'après en voyant le train éventré au niveau du troisième wagon. Il y eut un moment de vacuité, comme si le temps s'était figé d'effroi. Puis des cris de peur, de souffrance et de stupeur. Des enfants gisaient à même le sol, les corps déchiquetés par l'explosion. D'autres s'agitaient de manière désordonnée, blessés plus ou moins gravement. Pierrick vit une fille d'à peine douze tenter de se relever et retomber aussitôt, remarquant enfin qu'une de ses jambes avait été arrachée. Les hommes de la Police Magique allaient aider les blessés quand une série de claquements de fouet retentit. De partout, des hommes en noir masqués apparurent, menaçant de leurs baguettes. A leur vue, les gens redoublèrent de panique.

Pierrick Corvus parvint à conserver son calme. Après tout, il ne servait à rien de se laisser emporter par la haine dans ce genre de situation. Cela ne menait qu'à plus de mort, voir à la sienne. C'est alors qu'il le vit : le seul mangemort qui osait se montrer à visage découvert. Il était d'une pâleur cadavérique, sa peau horriblement ridé lui donnait une apparence décrépite. En fait, seul ses yeux paraissaient encore jeunes, d'un brun clair presque pétillant. Pierrick manqua de perdre son calme quand il remarqua que le maître des mangemorts français souriait au spectacle de ses enfants morts et blessés. Une fois de plus, il dut prendre sur lui pour garder son calme.

D'un coup d'œil, Pierrick vérifia la présence de Samuel et des autres agents de la section S. Ils étaient prêts. Il était temps d'agir. Pierrick abandonna son perchoir et plana jusqu'à la carcasse fumante du train. Arrivé sur le toit, il reprit sa forme humaine.

« Je suis Malgéus, le représentant du Seigneur des Ténèbres en France, lança Malgéus. Je viens m'occuper des Sang-de-bourbe et autres traîtres à leur sang. Quelque soit leur âge. Les Sang-Purs n'ont rien à craindre de nous. Tant qu'ils restent en dehors de tout ça. »

Pierrick se saisit de sa baguette et la pointa vers son bracelet montre, modifiant certains symboles gravés. Il venait ainsi de donner l'ordre à Georges Nide de passer à l'action et d'informer ses hommes de l'imminence de l'assaut.

Les premiers mangemorts tombèrent sans avoir eu le temps de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient entrain d'être encerclés. Des deux côtés du quai, les chasseurs de la section AI s'approchaient, la baguette tendue et canardant de Stupéfix. Malgéus se rendait-il compte que ses hommes tombaient ? Il souriait d'autant plus d'un air carnassier. Corvus décida d'entrer en jeu. Il se laissa tomber du train et s'approcha de Malgéus dans son dos. Il colla l'extrémité de sa baguette derrière son crâne.

« On ne bouge plus, dit-il calmement.

-Quel contrôle dans votre voix, siffla Malgéus admiratif. On voit bien que certains chasseurs sont bien formés. Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir vous ranger à nos côtés ?

-Droit au but, n'est-ce pas ?

-Toujours. »

Sans peur, Malgéus se retourna pour planter son regard de bois dans celui de ténèbres de Corvus.

« Je devrais me sentir honoré, continua le mangemort. Pierrick Corvus, le Corbeau en personne. J'ai appris que vous étiez devenu chef de la section S récemment. Félicitations.

-Fortran vous attend Malgéus.

-Ça, je ne crois pas. »

Pierrick n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Avant même qu'il ne devine le mouvement de Malgéus, il fit un vol plané en arrière, allant percuté violement le train. Il parvint à conserver un minimum de conscience, juste assez pour lever les yeux vers son ennemi. Ce dernier tendait sa baguette vers lui. Autour, les mangemorts se rassemblaient petit à petit autour de leur chef.

« Ton vol s'arrête ici, Corbeau, sourit Malgéus.

-Experliarmus ! lança Samuel. »

Samuel était parvenu à se placer sous un angle lui permettant d'aligner Malgéus. Son sortilège fusa vers la baguette du mage noir mais ce dernier le renvoya d'un bouclier informulé dressé par réflexe. Ce fut Samuel qui se retrouva désarmé. Malgéus se tourna vers lui.

« Percuto, fit-il. »

Samuel se plia en deux comme frapper par un coup de poing dans le creux de l'estomac et tomba à genoux le souffle coupé. Malgéus s'approcha de lui.

« Je déteste qu'on m'interrompe, fit Malgéus. Diffindo ! »

Pierrick ne parvint même pas à hurler. Il vit la baguette s'abattre sur le cou de son ami. Puis la tête de Samuel roula sur le sol, séparé de son corps.

« Non, murmura Pierrick. »

Malgéus se tourna de nouveau vers le Corbeau. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant son air déconfit et incrédule. Un maléfice lui frôlant le visage le ramena à la réalité. Les chasseurs gagnaient du terrain.

« On se retire, ordonna t-il. »

Les mangemorts s'enfuirent en transplanant.

Les jambes de Pierrick refusaient de supporter son poids. Pourtant, il parvint tout de même jusqu'au corps de son ami. Il le remua un peu, espérant sans y croire que ce n'était qu'une blague. Mais non, Samuel Marus était mort.


	6. Les Gardiens de l'Epée

**CHAPITRE VI : LES GARDIENS DE L'EPEE**

Jamais journée ne lui avait paru aussi grise. Pierrick Corvus ne pleurait pas mais son cœur saignait. Il venait de perdre celui qu'il aimait comme un frère. Son meilleur ami depuis leur premier jour à Beauxbâtons. Ils avaient toujours ri de tout, y compris de la Mort. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était la Mort qui riait. Il lui semblait entendre son rire guttural et moqueur autour du cercueil de son ami. A ses côtés se trouvait Léa, toute habillée de noir, tenant précieusement les mains de ses enfants. Sonia avait les yeux secs d'avoir trop pleuré. De ceux de Jonas, les larmes continuaient de ruisseler silencieusement. De l'autre côté se trouvaient Charles Maldieu et Georges Nide. S'il s'était tourné, il aurait vu plusieurs rangs derrière lui Julie Denier.

Les mots du maître de cérémonie ne l'atteignirent même pas. Il ne cessait de revivre ces quelques secondes qui avaient mené à la mort de Samuel. Si seulement il avait neutralisé Malgéus au lieu de vouloir l'arrêter tout simplement. Si seulement il avait été moins scrupuleux. Si seulement il avait pu voir son maléfice arriver et ainsi l'éviter. Si seulement il avait été plus puissant. Pierrick s'en voulait d'avoir été si faible à ce moment là.

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, Pierrick resta auprès du cercueil. Léa, Sonia et Jonas se tenaient juste à côté de lui. Sonia se tourna vers lui, les yeux de nouveau prêts à lâcher ses larmes. Elle fonça sur Pierrick et frappa son torse désespérément.

« Pourquoi ? criait-elle. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas sauvé ? Pourquoi je n'ais plus de papa ? Je te déteste ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! Jamais ! »

Sonia partit en courant et pleurant. Son frère la regarda partir puis tourna les yeux vers Pierrick. Le chasseur lisait dans les yeux du garçon qu'il lui en voulait de faire pleurer sa sœur. Jonas se libéra de sa mère et partit la rejoindre.

Pierrick n'osa pas tout de suite lever les yeux vers Léa. Lorsqu'il le fit, il fut surpris d'y voir un pâle sourire.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça lui passera, dit-elle. Il lui faudra un peu de temps c'est tout.

-Elle a raison, dit-il. J'aurais dû le sauver.

-Et ce serait peut-être toi que Sonia pleurerait maintenant. Vous avez choisi un métier dangereux. Samuel le savait aussi bien que toi. Mais surtout, il savait qu'il faisait quelque chose d'utile. Pour l'avenir de ses enfants et de tous les autres. Sur ce point, vous êtes… étiez pareil, finit-elle en étouffant un sanglot. »

Pierrick s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller totalement sur l'épaule de Pierrick. Combien de temps pleura-t-elle ? Peu importe.

« Je vais rentrer, finit-elle par dire.

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi, dit-il.

-Je sais. Comme toujours. »

Julie Denier avait raccompagné Léa et ses enfants chez elle. La jeune veuve l'avait invitée à prendre un café. Léa cassa trois tasses avant que Julie ne décide de venir à son aide.

« Laisse-moi faire, fit Julie. Va t'asseoir.

-Je suis vraiment bonne à rien aujourd'hui, dit Léa dépitée. »

Julie ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle se contenta de réparer les tasses d'un coup de baguette et de préparer deux tasses de café. Dans celle de Léa, elle versa un doigt de whisky. Cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal et d'ailleurs, elle ne le remarqua même pas.

Le silence demeura durant un long moment. Julie n'osait pas le briser, de peur de dire un mot qu'il ne fallait pas.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de rester, finit par dire Léa.

-Ne t'en fais pas, assura Julie. Je veux t'aider.

-Ça ira. Je n'aurai pas le temps de penser à Sam, je dois m'occuper de Sonia et Jonas. Je dois rester forte pour eux. Mais j'en connais un qui va sûrement avoir besoin de soutien.

-Pierrick.

-Il peut paraître fort comme ça, mais il a ses faiblesses comme tout le monde. Tu devrais le rejoindre, je suis sûre qu'il ne l'avouera pas mais il tient à toi. Et toi aussi tu tiens à lui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je crois.

-Alors vas-y. Et reviens quand tu veux.

-Je reviendrai demain. »

Julie fit la bise à Léa. Elle aurait aimé dire au revoir aux enfants mais ses derniers avaient disparu quelque part et ne voulaient sûrement pas être trouvés.

Julie trouva Pierrick dans son bureau. Elle entra sans frapper. Il ne lui adressa pas un regard ni un mot. Elle lui servit une tasse de café qu'elle apporta juste devant lui après avoir contourné son bureau. Il leva enfin les yeux et la regarda comme-ci il venait à peine de remarquer sa présence.

« Vous étiez chez Léa ? questionna t-il.

-Oui, répondit-elle. »

Le silence s'installa encore. Pesant. Julie observait son visage de nouveau baissé. Elle n'y vit aucune expression mais devinait toute la tristesse que dissimulait ce masque. Elle posa la tasse sur le bureau. Elle s'approcha davantage et le serra contre son cœur. S'il fut surpris d'une telle démonstration, Pierrick n'en démontra rien. Puis, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, il passa ses bras derrière le dos de Julie pour la serrer un peu plus contre lui.

Le soir, Julie invita Pierrick à dîner chez elle. Elle n'espérait pas revoir son sourire aujourd'hui mais elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Le dîner fut silencieux. Et après le plat de résistance, Pierrick se leva.

« Je vais rentrer, dit-il sobrement.

-Vous ne voulez pas de dessert ? questionna Julie.

-Excusez-moi, je n'ai plus faim.

-Je comprends. Je…

-A lundi, au bureau.

-Oui, à lundi. »

Elle se leva pour lui faire la bise. Mais la bise se transforma en timide baisé.

« Excusez-moi, fit-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

Elle ne put rien ajouter, Pierrick venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Julie l'enlaça.

Ce soir là, il ne rentra pas chez lui…

« Il y a quelque chose que je me suis toujours demandé, dit-il.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Tu n'aurais pas quelques origines asiatiques ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Tes yeux. Parfois, ils prennent la forme d'amande.

-Ma grand-mère était indochinoise. Mon grand-père l'a ramenée avec lui après un long voyage là-bas. J'ai hérité de ses yeux d'après ma mère. Je ne l'ai jamais connu malheureusement. Mais sur les photos, elle parait si heureuse et magnifique.

-Elle était moldue ?

-Oui. Je suis née-moldu. Tu ne le savais pas ?

-Je ne m'intéresse pas à ça quand je lis les dossiers du personnel. La seule chose que je veux connaître, ce sont les aptitudes professionnelles.

-Même pour les secrétaires ?

-Il fallait que je sache si tu pouvais assumer mes disparitions. Mais nous avons dépassé le cadre professionnel et je veux te connaître mieux.

-On a toute la journée pour ça. Voir plus.

-Je dois aller voir quelqu'un ce matin. Mais je reviendrai vite, je te le promets.

-Je sais. »

Pierrick eut du mal à se décider de quitter les bras de Julie et sa douce chaleur. Mais il se força. Il devait y aller. Il avait pris une grave décision. Il s'en voulait d'avoir eu besoin de la mort de son meilleur ami pour changer d'avis. Ou peut-être était-ce le fait de s'être autant rapproché de Julie qui le poussait dans cette voie ? Il ne voulait pas qu'elle vive dans un monde en proie aux ténèbres durant toute sa vie. Il voulait lui offrir un monde en paix. Et si pour cela il devait s'enfoncer dans la Magie Noire sans espoir d'en revenir indemne, il ne devait pas hésiter. L'hésitation lui avait déjà tant coûté. Maintenant, il était prêt à tout.

Pierrick frappa à la porte de Charles Maldieu. Le directeur du Département des Chasseurs fut surpris de le voir un samedi matin, d'autant plus en de telles circonstances. Il le fit entrer malgré tout et lui offrit un café.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demanda Maldieu.

-Vous voulez toujours mener à bien votre projet avec le professeur Faros ? questionna Pierrick, décidé à aller directement au but.

-Oui. A vrai dire, je ne lui ais toujours pas dit que tu avais refusé d'y participer. Et sans toi, le projet ne se concrétisera pas.

-Comment s'appelle ce projet ?

-Projet GLADIUS.

-J'en suis, finit par dire Pierrick au bout de quelques secondes de silence. Mais je veux savoir, qui d'autres est sur ce projet actuellement et qui comptez-vous embarquer dedans en plus ? »

Pierrick passa le reste du dimanche avec Julie. Ils se rendirent ensemble au Ministère le lundi matin. Pierrick prétexta une réunion avec Charles Maldieu pour quitter son bureau. Il refusait de la mêler à ce projet. Il s'était juré de ne rien lui dire.

Charles Maldieu mena Pierrick Corvus au Département Secret et dans une salle à l'écart du reste. Quand ils y arrivèrent, François Garde était déjà là, accompagnés de Gilles Chaldo et Françoise Cidal. Juste après que Pierrick ait accepté de participer au projet GLADIUS, Garde et Maldieu étaient allés voir les deux agents de la section IRIA pour leur présenter le projet. En cas de refus, ils étaient prêts à modifier leurs mémoires. Gilles Chaldo avait réfléchit comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, en pesant le pour et le contre. Et il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il fallait agir, quitte à se salir les mains. Françoise Cidal fut plus frileuse quand à l'extrémité à laquelle son directeur souhaitait la pousser. Mais elle avait perdu plusieurs membres de sa famille et des amis dans cette guerre, alors qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir là dedans.

Un homme ayant à peu près le même âge que Pierrick était présent. Il avait l'air à peine sortie d'un laboratoire avec ses lunettes rondes. Il était accompagné d'une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn. Pierrick devina qu'ils devaient être tout deux du Département Secret. Pierrick devina que le laborantin devait être Julien Faros et la femme, son assistante, Mélina Sarla. En fait, il ne manquait plus que l'instigateur du projet GLADIUS : le professeur Antoine Faros.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière Pierrick, laissant entrer le fameux professeur. Pierrick le connaissait de vu pour l'avoir déjà dans les couloirs de l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons. Il était toujours décrit comme un homme respectable et érudit. Comment imaginer qu'il puisse aller aussi loin dans la Magie Noire pour soi-disant protéger ce monde ?

« Messieurs et mesdemoiselles, je vous remercie à tous d'être venus et surtout d'accepter de vous lancer dans ce projet avec moi, dit-il. Je tiens à vous mettre en garde, nous allons aller si loin dans les plus profondes ténèbres des sciences magiques que nous serons peut-être un jour jugé comme mages noirs. Mais il le faut. Malheureusement. Nous allons devoir faire quelque chose que toute morale réprouve. Nous irons à l'encontre des principes de la nature elle-même. Nous allons créer une vie qui ne servira qu'un seul objectif : apporter la mort à Voldemort. »

Plusieurs frissonnèrent à ce nom. Le professeur Faros évaluait-il les forces de ceux qui avaient acceptés de les suivre ? Il fut d'ailleurs satisfait de voir que Pierrick Corvus ne cilla pas.

« Nous avons encore des recherches à faire avant de lancer réellement le projet GLADIUS, continua-t-il. Pour cela, j'aurais besoin de votre total concours Pierrick Corvus. Maldieu, il faudrait que vous fassiez une petite recherche pour nous. Discrètement cela va sans dire.

-Que vous faut-il ?

-Nous allons créer un double biologique de monsieur Corvus. Mais ce double sera créé au stade embryonnaire. Il nous faut une mère porteuse. Cela va vous paraître cruel, mais nous allons devoir détruire une vie pour en sauver beaucoup d'autres. Car cette porteuse devra subir beaucoup de… désagréments durant sa grossesse. Car il n'y a que durant le développement aux stades embryonnaire et fœtale que nous pourrons agir pour forger notre arme. Au mieux, la porteuse sera handicapée à vie et ne pourra sûrement plus jamais avoir d'enfant. Au pire… »

Antoine Faros ne finit pas sa phrase mais tous avait compris. C'était le moment fatidique. Si quelqu'un faisait machine arrière, ce serait maintenant. Françoise Cidal parut bouleversé par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et il sembla au professeur Faros qu'elle allait dire quelque chose. Mais elle se ravisa. François Garde prenait toute la mesure de son engagement et comprenait qu'il le regretterait un jour. Mais ce fut encore la réaction de Pierrick Corvus que surveilla surtout le professeur. Mais ce dernier ne broncha pas, gardant un visage glacial.

« Nous chercherons, acquiesça Maldieu. Malheureusement, les gens qui ne manqueront plus à personne sont monnaie courante de nos jours.

-Parfait, fit Antoine Faros. Pour aujourd'hui se sera tout. Tant que le projet n'est pas réellement lancé, il ne faut pas éveiller l'attention. Tâchez de continuer vos activités comme si de rien n'était. Personne ne doit découvrir ce que nous allons faire. Nous autres, les Gardiens de l'Epée, devons garder le secret sur cette arme que nous allons forger. Corvus, je vous contacterais dans la semaine pour faire des tests et des analyses.

-Très bien, se contenta de dire Pierrick avant de se diriger vers la sortie. »

Françoise Cidal et Gilles Chaldo lui emboitèrent le pas sans un mot. Julien Faros dit un mot à son père et quitta aussi la pièce avec Mélina Sarla.

« Pourquoi a-t-il accepté ? questionna le professeur Faros.

-Il a perdu son meilleur ami vendredi, renseigna Maldieu. En fait, il avait d'abord refusé quand on lui a présenté ce projet. Mais la mort de Samuel Marus a tout changé.

-Je vois. Il a donc une bonne raison.

-Nous avons tous une bonne raison de se lancer dans ce projet démoniaque, lança Garde. Mais comme disent les Moldus : l'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions. »


	7. Hélène Barton

**CHAPITRE VII : HELENE BARTON**

Les tests ne se limitèrent pas à des échantillons divers. Il fallut que Pierrick Corvus passe différentes épreuves physiques, magiques et intellectuelles. Il eut l'impression d'en rater quelques unes même si le professeur Faros et son fils semblaient satisfaits. Au fil des semaines, Pierrick ressentit quand même une certaines fatigue s'accumuler. Il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis sa formation initiale à la section S. Les Faros s'intéressaient aussi bien à la puissance de son flux magique et de sa structure musculaire. Il lui faisait répéter durant des heures inlassablement des Impardonnables sur une cible permettant d'évaluer la puissance magique utilisée à chaque fois, testant ainsi son endurance magique. La résistance physique était testée par divers épreuves qui rappelèrent directement les tests d'entrées des Chasseurs ou de la section S : footing, exercices de force genre pompes, abdominaux, tractions, corde, natation, apnée statique et dynamique. Mais en plus corsé. Le pire ce fut quand Pierrick dut évoluer seul dans un environnement de combat simulé si bien conçu qu'il le crut réel. Le stress était bien présent. Il apprit après que cet épreuve avait été préparée par Maldieu et Garde eux-mêmes.

Le professeur Faros et son fils étudiaient les résultats des tests de Pierrick Corvus. Il leur avait fallu plus de deux mois pour compiler toutes les données nécessaires. Et la conclusion de ces tests tenait en un seul mot.

« Impressionnant, souffla Julien Faros.

-Nous avons choisi le bon candidat, acquiesça Antoine Faros.

-Es-tu sûr que l'on peut encore amplifier de telles capacités ? Pour le physique, l'intelligence et le mental peut-être. Mais la capacité magique est déjà aux limites connues et avérées chez un sorcier de son âge.

-Le flux d'énergie magique va en s'amplifiant avec l'âge. Mais les vieux sorciers ne peuvent pas s'en servir à cause du contrecoup sur leur enveloppe charnel.

-Je sais déjà ça.

-Nous allons travailler avec un être à l'aube de sa vie. Nous allons renforcer son corps de sorte qu'il puisse se servir pleinement de la puissance magique dont nous allons le doter. Il aura la puissance magique d'un vieux mage avec les capacités physique d'un jeune homme.

-Sa seule limite sera sa morale.

-Non, car nous devrons aussi taire toute trace de sentimentalisme et de morale en lui. Nous ne donnerons pas naissance à un petit garçon comme les autres. Nous allons forger une arme. Et une arme n'a pas de sentiment ni de morale.

-Et nous ? Avons-nous encore de la morale pour nous lancer dans ce projet ? »

Le professeur Faros regarda son fils. Il comprenait ses sentiments. Lui-même doutait du bien fondé de leur action parfois. Mais il lui suffisait de lire les journaux pour lui rappeler les raisons de son projet. Il avait déjà accepté le fait que dans une guerre, on fait des sacrifices et des actes immoraux. C'était ainsi pour que la Victoire et la Paix soient à porté.

« La morale ne nous apportera pas la mort de Voldemort, dit Antoine Faros. »

Les recherches du professeur Faros, de son fils et de Mélina Sarla continuèrent durant des mois. Ils devaient adapter leurs potions et diverses autres actes magiques par rapport aux donnés récoltées durant les tests.

Charles Maldieu et François Garde recherchaient une candidate pour porter l'arme. Ils passaient donc beaucoup de temps à éplucher les archives de Sorcier-Matin et des procès verbaux de la Police Magique et des Chasseurs à la recherche d'une femme ayant perdu toute sa famille. Les pages des faits divers relatant des massacres organisés par les mangemorts donnèrent assez peu de résultats probants malgré la confiance qu'avait affichée Maldieu sur ce sujet. La plupart du temps, les survivantes à ce genre d'exactions se retrouvaient quelques jours plus tard dans les mêmes pages dans la liste des suicidés, ou des internés. Au final, il fallait dresser une liste des jeunes femmes ayant disparu de la circulation. Ensuite, ils devraient les chercher sans être sûrs qu'elles soient en vie. Une meule de foin de la taille de la France.

L'été n'était pas très chaud cette année. Les manches longues demeurèrent d'usage. Les meurtres par les mangemorts ne faisaient plus les gros titres des journaux depuis longtemps. C'était devenu d'un banal. Mais lorsque toute une famille se faisait massacrer, c'était autre chose. François Garde avait été désigné par Corvus pour s'occuper de cette affaire. Ce devait être une affaire comme il en arrivait couramment en ce temps de Ténèbres.

En arrivant sur les lieux, François vérifia d'un coup d'œil que la Police Magique avait bien bouclé le périmètre. Il savait que le temps qu'il discute avec l'officier de police qui était venu en premier sur la scène de crime, ils seraient remplacés par des éléments de la section AI des Chasseurs. Les affaires concernant les mages noirs n'étaient traitées que par les Chasseurs. Eux seuls étaient mandatés pour les poursuivre. Même si cela faisait naître quelques jalousies entre les deux départements, les policiers s'estimant tout à fait capable de gérer ce type d'affaire.

François Garde était habitué aux regards envieux des membres de la Police Magique. Et pourtant, il savait que les policiers faisaient un travail admirable dans leur domaine. C'étaient eux qu'appelaient en premier les citoyens en cas de problème généralement. Une vieille habitude datant du temps où les Chasseurs n'existaient pas. A l'époque, la Police Magique se nommait la Garde Magique. Les prévôts se chargeaient de tout ce qui concernait la sécurité des innocents membres de la Communauté Magique française. Mais alors que les Moldus entraient dans la Renaissance, une nouvelle menace fit son apparition. Un mage noir du nom d'Hector Tiergill fit son apparition, réunissant des fidèles comme Voldemort. La Garde Magique avait mis en déroute maints mages noirs durant les siècles précédents, mais là, ils ne pouvaient rien faire, surtout que plusieurs des leurs se révélèrent être des espions au service de Tiergill. Un membre de la Garde Magique, Philippe Brérinam, proposa au Ministre de l'époque de créer une autre unité spécialisée dans la traque des adeptes de la Magie Noire. Les membres de ce nouveau corps sécuritaire furent choisis personnellement par Philippe Brérinam qui voulait ainsi éviter tout problème d'infiltration par les mages noirs. L'unité ainsi créé poursuivie les mages noirs sans répit, et ses membres prirent le nom de Chasseurs.

Un homme à peu près du même âge que François vint à sa rencontre. Les deux hommes ne se sourirent pas mais la poignée de main qu'ils échangèrent était vraie.

« Salut David, fit François.

-Salut François, répondit le policier. Je te fais visiter ?

-S'il te plait. Combien de victimes ? questionna le chasseur en suivant le policier.

-Toute la famille Barton à première vue, cinq corps, tous par Avada semble-t-il. J'ai pris la liberté de faire vérifier les identités des cadavres pour gagner du temps.

-Très bien. La Marque des Ténèbres n'était pas au dessus de la maison ?

-Non. Ce doit être des nouveaux qui ne connaissent pas encore tous les us et coutumes des mangemorts.

-Peut-être mais peut-être pas. Malgéus ne signe pas toujours ses crimes. Il essaye ainsi de se démarquer des autres chefs de file subalternes de Tu-sais-qui.

-Il y a juste un parchemin cloué à un mur en guise de revendication. »

Ils venaient d'entrer dans la maison. Les corps sans vie et intacts des membres de la famille Barton gisaient ça et là dans le salon. Le père donnait l'impression d'être simplement assoupis sur le canapé. Sa femme était étendue non loin sur le sol. Un jeune homme d'environ vingt ans et deux enfants, une fille de cinq ans et un garçon de dix environ, étaient tous les trois affalés dans des positions grotesques au pied d'un mur en face du canapé. François observa la disposition des cadavres. Rien de vraiment extraordinaire. Les deux enfants et le jeune homme, que François devina être leur frère aîné, avaient sûrement été exécutés l'un après l'autre sous les yeux des parents. Mais aucun parent ne serait resté sans réagir en voyant ses enfants se faire assassiner. François en déduisit qu'ils avaient sûrement été désarmés et immobilisés.

« Leurs baguettes n'ont pas été retrouvé, n'est-ce pas ? demanda François.

-Comme souvent, acquiesça David. Regarde par terre. »

François découvrit une trace de sang séché sur le tapis qui occupait le centre de la pièce entre le canapé et le mur d'exécution. Il s'accroupit pour pouvoir mieux l'examiner. La trace avait une forme de goutte d'eau. La quantité de sang laissait penser que la blessure de laquelle il avait suinté n'était pas trop grave.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda David.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit François. Peut-être que quand les mangemorts sont arrivés, l'un des Barton se défendant a réussi à blesser l'un d'eux. Les gars de la IRIA vont passer la zone au peigne fin.

-Monsieur, fit un policier en s'approchant. D'après les registres, la famille Barton compte deux parents et quatre enfants dont trois mineurs. Il manque Hélène Barton, âgée de quinze ans.

-Montre, fit François en prenant le document des mains du policier. Elle aura seize ans dans une semaine.

-Tu parles d'un anniversaire, fit remarquer David. Elle a dû être enlevée par les mangemorts.

-C'est probable mais pour quelle raison ? Déjà, pourquoi se sont-ils attaqués aux Barton ? Ils ont fait quelque chose contre les mangemorts ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mon travail s'arrête là. Je vais ajouter son nom à la liste des personnes disparues. Une liste qui s'allonge sans vouloir se réduire. Quand cela s'arrêtera-t-il ? »

François ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de faire appeler une équipe d'investigation de la section IRIA. L'équipe était dirigée par Gilles Chaldo. Malgré qu'ils soient tous embarqués dans le projet GLADIUS, les Gardiens de l'Epée ne s'étaient vu que rarement ces derniers mois. Ils ne devaient pas attirer l'attention plus que nécessaire et pour le moment, le projet était au point mort tant qu'une porteuse n'aurait pas été trouvée.

« Pas grand-chose à dire, fit Gilles Chaldo après plus de deux heures de travail. Juste quelques traces de lutte. Ils n'ont rien volé. Il faut dire qu'il n'y a rien à voler. Les Barton ne roulaient pas sur l'or.

-Et la trace de sang ? questionna François.

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit un mangemort blessé qui ait perdu ce sang. Je penserai plutôt à Hélène Barton.

-Pourquoi ?

-On a trouvé des lambeaux de peau dans le sang mais pas que ça. Il y avait aussi du sperme. Et pas mal de traces d'ailleurs sur le tapis.

-Elle aurait été violé.

-Oui, par plusieurs hommes. Avant la mort de ses parents mais après celle de ses frères et de sa sœur. Les corps des trois enfants sont plus rigides que ceux des parents. Je peux même dire qu'il s'est passé au moins deux heures entre la mort des enfants et celles des parents.

-Ce qui amène à penser que durant ces deux heures, les mangemorts n'ont pas joué aux cartes. Ces deux heures ont dû lui paraître très longues. Maintenant, reste à savoir où elle est.

-Si les mangemorts l'on enlevée, je n'ose pas imaginer quels horreurs ils vont lui faire s'ils ont commencé par la violer durant deux heures devant les cadavres de ses frères et sous les yeux de ses parents. Le mieux pour elle serait qu'elle soit morte.

-Sinon, sa vie est d'ores et déjà détruite. »

Depuis combien de temps marchait-elle sans se soucier de la direction dans laquelle la guidait ses pieds ? Elle l'ignorait. Ses yeux étaient vides. Elle ne pleurait pas. Cela ne lui servait plus à rien. Pleurer ne lui ramènerait pas sa famille et ne calmerait pas la douleur brûlante qui enflammait son bas-ventre. Elle ne frissonnait même pas malgré la fraîcheur de cette nuit d'août. Et pourtant, elle n'était habillée que d'une robe légère en partie déchirée. A chaque pas, ses cuisses se découvraient, laissant apparaître des traces de sang séchés sur l'intérieur. Ses pieds nus étaient maintenant recouverts de poussières.

Elle arriva à une ville. Elle passa devant le panneau blanc liseré de rouge indiquant Rouen sans le voir. Encouragée par toute la souffrance qu'elle avait subie aujourd'hui, elle reprit un peu conscience et se déplaça à couvert. Allant de ruelle en ruelle. Se cachant dans l'ombre. Puis, vaincu par la fatigue, elle se pelotonna près d'un tas d'ordure. Elle ne vit que du coin de l'œil les masses sombres des sans-abris couchés dans la ruelle. Elle s'endormit sans une larme. Cela ne servait plus à rien.

Elle ne dormit pas longtemps. Quelqu'un lui secouait l'épaule pour la réveiller. Lorsqu'elle vit un homme se tenir accroupis devant elle, elle prit peur et se recula promptement contre le mur de briques sales.

« N'ayez pas peur, tenta d'apaiser l'homme d'une voix calme. Je veux vous aider c'est tout. »

L'homme était âgé d'une trentaine d'années et portait un blouson marqué d'un sigle que la jeune fille ne connaissait pas.

« Je m'appelle Simon et je suis du Secours Catholique, se présenta-t-il. Je ne veux que vous aider. Nous avons des vêtements, de la nourriture et même un endroit où vous pourrez passer la nuit. On ne vous oblige à rien. Si vous ne voulez pas venir, dîtes-le et je vous laisse. »

Elle allait dire quelque chose mais son ventre émis un long bruit sourd.

« Vous avez faim, reprit Simon. Vous devriez venir. »

La main que lui tendait Simon n'était pas armée d'une baguette et ne semblait pas vouloir se fermer en un poing pour la frapper. Elle sentit qu'elle pouvait suivre cet homme. Elle lui prit la main. Il l'aida à se relever.

« Je vais aussi vous trouver des chaussures, dit-il. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Hélène, souffla-t-elle. »

Hélène Barton suivit Simon et d'autres gens portant le même blouson que lui. Elle était accompagnée de plusieurs autres SDF. Le même sigle que sur les blousons accompagné du nom « Secours Catholique » en gros était écrit sur une enseigne. Ils furent d'abords nourris d'un plat composé de pâtes et de saucisses. Simple mais remplissant le ventre affamé d'Hélène. Simon s'occupa d'elle en particulier. Après le repas, il l'emmena à l'écart des autres pour l'emmener dans une chambre à part. Il lui indiqua la douche et lui donna des vêtements propres. Ce n'était pas du dernier chic mais au moins ils n'étaient pas déchirés. Ensuite, elle put passer une nuit paisible dans un lit du dortoir commun.

A ce moment là, Hélène ignorait que des Chasseurs la recherchaient, la croyant aux mains des mangemorts. Cette journée lui avait paru si irréelle. Elle avait pourtant si bien commencé. Etant en vacance, elle ne s'était pas levée avant dix heures. Sa mère lui avait quand même servi une tasse de café avec le sourire. Ils avaient prévu une journée en famille, son père ne travaillant pas, dimanche oblige et son grand frère étant venu à la maison. Les deux petits étaient déjà réveillés depuis un moment et jouaient dans le salon.

Puis quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte. La mère d'Hélène était allée voir. Elle cria, alertant le père et le grand frère qui se précipitèrent baguette à la main. Le combat fut rapide, aucun des deux hommes n'étant un combattant. Les quatre de la fratrie étaient maintenus en respect contre le mur du salon. Les deux parents se trouvaient prostrés sur le canapé. L'un des agresseurs parlait d'une voix rageuse. Il parlait vite et fort. Hélène ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait. Tout ce qu'elle comprit, c'était qu'ils allaient tous mourir. Son grand frère dit quelque chose à l'homme énervé. Quelque chose qui ne plut pas à ce dernier. Le premier éclair vert fut pour lui. En le voyant tomber les yeux révulsés, Hélène sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. A côté d'elle, son petit frère et sa petite sœur pleuraient en reniflant. Deux éclairs verts les firent taire. Hélène tomba à genoux, ses jambes refusant de la soutenir plus longtemps.

L'homme recommença à parler. Hélène vit son père s'agiter mais être tout de suite immobiliser par un sortilège. Ne sachant ce qu'ils comptaient faire, Hélène se laissant porter par deux des complices de l'assassin jusqu'au tapis du salon. Ils l'allongèrent sur le sol. Elle ne commença à comprendre et à se débattre que lorsque le tueur lui déchira sa robe de bas en haut, dévoilant ses sous-vêtements. Elle cria. Mais un des complices la mit sous Imperium pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille. Le tueur put reprendre sa sale besogne, commençant par arracher le soutien-gorge et la culotte sans ménagement. Hélène perçut les sifflets railleurs et faussement admiratifs de ses agresseurs sur ses charmes adolescents. Elle entendit clairement le meurtrier dire à un de ses complices de se pousser pour que ses parents puissent profiter du spectacle. Ne pouvant plus bouger par elle-même, Hélène fut obligée de garder les yeux vers le plafond. Elle sentit juste quelque chose de long et dure se frotter contre son intimité. Elle aurait voulu hurler de douleur lorsque l'assassin la pénétra sans ménagement, lui déchirant l'hymen, mais l'Imperium le lui interdisait.

Chacun leur tour, tous les agresseurs la violèrent. Certains profitèrent du fait qu'elle soit sous Imperium pour la forcer à les masturber ou à les prendre dans sa bouche. Son calvaire dura longtemps. Il lui parut durer des jours entiers. Et quand finalement cette torture s'arrêta, le tueur dit de nouveau quelque chose à l'attention de son père. Un éclair annonça la mort de sa mère. Puis un autre tua son père. Puis il s'était tourné vers elle.

« Toi, je vais te laisser en vie, avait-il dit. Comme ça, tu pourras raconter tous ce que je suis capable de faire quand on menace un membre de ma famille. »

Puis ils étaient repartis. Elle était restée longtemps allongée sur le tapis, les jambes écartées. Elle fixait le plafond. Puis elle se leva. Elle jeta un dernier regard sur les cadavres de sa famille. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Elle partit. Sans prendre le temps de mettre ses chaussures. Elle voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et cette maison des horreurs.


	8. De l'autre côté de la ligne

**CHAPITRE VIII : DE L'AUTRE CÔTE DE LA LIGNE**

Ce genre d'enquête ne dépassait généralement pas le bureau du chef de la section S en matière de rapport oral direct. Ensuite, seul le rapport écrit atteignait le bureau directorial des Chasseurs sans forcément être lu au vu de la quantité de travail du directeur. Mais depuis le lancement du projet GLADIUS, Maldieu et Garde se montraient attentif à certaines affaires. Et l'affaire Barton entrait parfaitement dans leurs critères.

« Nous ne pouvons pas savoir ce qui est arrivé à Hélène Barton, dit Garde. Mais si elle est en vie,…

-Elle est la meilleure candidate pour être la porteuse de Gladius pour le moment, compléta Maldieu. Ta priorité est de la retrouver.

-Si elle est aux mains de cette bande de mangemorts, la seule solution pour la faire totalement disparaître sera de la faire passer pour morte. Ce ne sera pas difficile mais cela implique d'éliminer tous ceux qui seront là quand on la trouvera. On ne peut donc pas impliquer la section AI. Il n'y aura que Corvus et moi.

-Prenez également Chaldo. Il a toujours eu d'assez bon résultats aux entraînements combat de la section IRIA.

-On fait peut-être tout ça pour rien. Il y a plus de chance qu'on la retrouve aux alentours de la maison, morte derrière un buisson.

-Je te l'accorde. Mais nous devrons suivre chaque piste jusqu'à trouver la porteuse de Gladius. »

Garde resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

« Parfois, je me dis qu'il vaudrait mieux que jamais nous ne trouvons une porteuse. Ainsi, rien ne se fera.

-Je comprends ton sentiment mon ami, assura Charles. Mais ce n'est pas en pensant ainsi que ce monde connaîtra de nouveau la paix.

-Le pire c'est que je sais que tu as raison. »

Hélène Barton revint plusieurs fois au refuge du Secours Catholique. Elle parlait toujours peu et seulement pour répondre aux questions du personnel du refuge comme « voulez-vous du pain ? Un verre d'eau ? ». Elle revit plusieurs fois Simon qui se montrait toujours gentil avec elle, lui permettant de prendre une douche à l'écart dans la salle de bain de la chambre du volontaire de garde. Elle ne parvenait pas à sourire.

Et un jour qu'elle sortait de la douche, Simon lui parla d'argent :

« Tu n'as pas d'argent, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Si elle avait de l'argent, elle ne saurait même pas quoi en faire. Elle se contentait de survivre en surnageant au dessus de son envie de mourir. Et puis, elle ne connaissait rien à l'argent moldu.

« J'ai moi aussi quelques problèmes d'argent en ce moment, continua-t-il. Donc je me suis dit que l'on pourrait s'entraider mutuellement pour arranger nos problèmes. Je connais des gens qui pourraient être intéressé de faire connaissance avec une jeune femme comme toi. »

Hélène n'était pas une idiote. Elle comprit tout de suite l'allusion : il parlait de la prostituer. Une petite voix lui souffla de refuser, d'insulter Simon et de partir en claquant la porte. Mais cette voix était si faible et lointaine qu'elle n'en perçu même pas le murmure. Après tout, elle était déjà morte. Et ce corps ne lui appartenait plus depuis que ces hommes l'avaient possédée de la plus vile façon. Autant qu'elle vienne en aide à quelqu'un qui en avait besoin.

Juste en attendant la mort…

Le ratissage des alentours de la maison des Barton ne donna aucun résultat. Hélène Barton avait sûrement été enlevée. Peut-être était-elle morte maintenant mais rien n'était sûr. La seule solution qui s'offrait aux Chasseurs était de retrouver les mangemorts qui avaient commis ce massacre. Pour cela, il leur fallait des informations. Et le meilleur endroit pour ce genre de récolte était l'Impasse Mordred. A l'instar de Knockturn Alley[1] à Londres, cette rue secrète du monde magique français était le repère de tout ce que la France comptait comme marginaux plus ou moins proche des ténèbres. Elle portait le nom d'impasse mais ce nom était plus allégorique qu'autre chose au vu de sa longueur. Quiconque entrait dans cette rue sans la connaître, n'avait que peu de chance d'en ressortir sans séquelles. Mais les Chasseurs, spécialisés dans ce genre de milieu, s'y déplaçaient avec plus d'aisance que certains habitués.

Les informateurs des Chasseurs étaient tous différents mais plusieurs catégories générales se dévoilaient. Les plus rares étaient les informateurs « volontaires », ceux qui les aidaient pour rien et juste par honnêteté. La plupart du temps, ce genre d'informateurs mourait vite. Il y avait aussi ceux qui agissaient par rancœur ou vengeance. C'était ceux dont les renseignements devaient être pris avec le plus de prudence car ils dénonçaient, généralement dans leur propre intérêt, parfois des innocents. La grande majorité des indics se divisaient en deux catégories : ceux qui se faisaient payé en or, et ceux qui avaient des dettes envers des Chasseurs.

Un vieil homme décrépi et édenté tenait une sorte d'échoppe ambulante. L'odeur qui s'élevait des chaudrons et des poêles aurait fais fuir un troupeau de sanglier. Malgré tout, François Garde s'approcha et commanda un casse-croûte. Gilles Chaldo eut du mal à retenir une grimace dégouté en voyant le vieil homme mettre de la viande crasseuse dans le pain rassis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire sur le massacre des Barton ? questionna Garde.

-Le massacre a été commis par une petite bande de trous du cul sans intelligence, bafouilla le vieillard clairement malgré tout. Ils auraient dû laisser la Marque de Tu-sais-qui pour faire illusion plus efficacement mais ils ne voulaient pas risquer de se faire poursuivre par Malgéus.

-Ce ne sont donc pas des mangemorts.

-Pas du tout. Et s'ils en deviennent, ils ne serviront que pour les basses besognes.

-Qui sont-ils ?

-Je ne sais pas. Si tu veux en savoir plus sur eux, va voir Drieux.

-Sais-tu quelque chose sur Hélène Barton ?

-Ils l'ont violée devant les corps de ses frères et juste sous les yeux de ses parents. Ils ont tué les parents mais elle, ils l'ont laissée en vie. Ils s'en vantent un peu trop.

-D'où le terme de trous du cul sans intelligence. Ils ne l'ont pas enlevée ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais elle a disparu de la circulation. A mon avis, si elle n'est pas entre leurs mains, elle a dû aller se suicider quelque part. Si tu veux la retrouver, commence par le fond de la Seine. Ton sandwich, fit le vieux en tendant le morceau de pain d'où dépassait une feuille de salade jaunie à Garde.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai des envies de suicides, fit Garde en s'éloignant de l'échoppe sans prendre le morceau de pain.

-De la viande de sombral toute fraîche de la semaine dernière.

-Je n'en doute pas et ça me révulse d'autant plus. Salut. »

Gilles Chaldo expliqua quelque chose à ses deux collègues. En entendant ça, Garde sourit en disant que ce serait encore plus facile.

Hervé Drieux, apothicaire de son état, vendait des ingrédients qui n'étaient pas près de se retrouver sur les tables des élèves de Beauxbâtons. La Police Magique le soupçonnait de divers trafiques de produits interdits d'importation ou dont la vente faisait l'objet d'une réglementation stricte. Les Chasseurs le surveillaient pour la même raison mais en ciblant plus particulièrement une partie de son commerce souterrain : c'était lui qui fournissait les mangemorts de Malgéus en ingrédients pour potion.

Son magasin était dans le ton de la rue : devanture sombre et sale, la vitrine était tellement opaque à cause de la poussière qu'il fallait vraiment coller son nez contre pour voir à travers. Les trois chasseurs entrèrent, faisant tinter la clochette de la porte. Le premier à voir les chasseurs fut l'unique client présent qui préféra sortir sans rien dire quand il reconnut François Garde et Pierrick Corvus. Une voix se fit entendre venant de l'arrière-boutique :

« J'ai trouvé de la cervelle de centaure, il vous en faut deux cents grammes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, bien portant, les cheveux grisonnant par endroit et le regard vif apparut derrière le comptoir. Il chercha des yeux son client mais s'arrêta immédiatement sur François Garde. Il posa un bocal de terre cuite sur le comptoir sans lâcher le vieux chasseur des yeux. Il passa rapidement son regard sur les deux autres, s'arrêtant un peu plus sur Corvus avant de refixer Garde.

« Que me vaut votre visite Garde ? demanda Drieux.

-Nous ne venons pas pour parler de cervelle de centaure, assura Garde. Même si ce genre de produit est totalement interdit depuis cinq siècles. Nos collègues de la Police Magique seraient contents qu'on leur en parle.

-Si vous ne le faîtes pas, c'est que vous voulez quelque chose de moi.

-La bande qui a massacré la famille Barton.

-J'ai entendu parler de ça. Mais je ne sais rien là-dessus à part ce que j'en ai entendu dans la rue.

-Vous ne savez donc pas qui a commis ce massacre ?

-Non. Si quelqu'un vous a dit le contraire, il vous a menti où lui-même a été mené en bateau.

-Je ne crois pas, avança Gilles Chaldo. Je pense même que vous y êtes mêlé plus ou moins directement.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? cracha Drieux.

-Jean-Jacques Barton travaillait pour la Guilde des Apothicaires, dans le bureau de surveillance générale, expliqua Chaldo. En tant que tel, il avait pour mission de vérifier les comptes et de contrôler qu'il n'y avait pas d'irrégularité ou de violation de la réglementation. J'ai pris contact avec la Guilde avant de venir, vous étiez sur la liste des commerçants qu'il avait contrôlés la semaine dernière. Il n'avait pas encore rendu son rapport mais je suppose qu'il ne serait pas très élogieux pour vous. Vous avez réussi à passer outre tous les contrôles jusqu'à maintenant, mais avec Barton, ce fut différent. Que c'est-il passé ? Il ne s'est pas laissé acheter ou intimider par vos menaces ?

-On croirait que vous m'accusez d'avoir commandité ces meurtres.

-C'est tout à fait le cas, défia Gilles.

-Attention monsieur, vos collègues ne se montrent jamais aussi condescendant avec moi pour la bonne et simple raison que je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'on menace, informa Drieux en fusillant du regard Chaldo. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Même Garde ne commet pas cette erreur.

-Repulso ! »

Corvus venait de lever sa baguette, repoussant violement Drieux contre le mur du fond et disparut en s'affaissant derrière le comptoir. Une étagère se détacha et lui plusieurs livres lui tombèrent dessus. Garde ordonna à Chaldo de fermer la porte et de tirer les rideaux. Corvus contourna le comptoir. Drieux leva sa baguette vers lui.

« Stupéfix ! lança-t-il. »

Corvus esquiva l'éclair rouge d'un vif réflexe et désarma l'apothicaire d'un Experliarmus informulé. Il se saisit de la baguette au vol sans problème.

« Bande d'enfoirés, insulta Drieux. Je vous jure que vous allez le regretter. Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous rendre compte à qui vous vous en prenez.

-Qui sont les hommes qui s'en sont pris aux Barton ? demanda Corvus d'une voix calme.

-Les mêmes qui s'en prendront à ta famille ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça. C'est illégal. Je vais vous faire virer des Chasseurs. Et après, vous le regretterez d'autant plus.

-Garde, insonorise, ordonna Corvus. »

Une fois le sortilège lancé par Garde, Corvus s'approcha plus près de Drieux.

« Je ne vous poserai la question qu'une seule fois Drieux, dit Corvus calmement. Qui avez-vous envoyé pour tuer les Barton ?

-Je ne parle pas au futur cadavre, cracha Drieux.

-Endoloris. »

Drieux se tortilla sur le sol en hurlant à s'en déchirer les oreilles. Gilles Chaldo essaya de ne pas entendre ses hurlements en examinant les bocaux disposés sur les étagères.

« Toujours rien à dire, fit Corvus toujours aussi calmement en cessant sa torture.

-Pourquoi ? souffla Drieux. Pourquoi allez-vous si loin pour une simple famille ? Je vous connais Pierrick Corvus. Vous êtes droit.

-Les choses changent. Répondez ou je recommence. »

Drieux parvint à lever les yeux vers Corvus. Il fut surpris de le voir si calme alors qu'il fallait ressentir de la haine pour lancer cet Impardonnable. Mais aucune haine ne stagnait au fond des yeux de Corvus. Aucune envie de souffrance.

« C'est mon neveu et ses amis, avoua Drieux. Je leur ai donné de l'argent pour s'occuper de Barton et sa famille. Pour faire comprendre à la Guilde que l'on ne s'attaque pas à moi sans en subir les conséquences. S'il était resté tranquille sans me menacer de porter l'affaire en Justice, ils seraient tous en vie aujourd'hui.

-Comment s'appelle votre neveu ? Et où pouvons-nous le trouver ?

-Cyrille Drieux, il doit être chez lui. Il a hérité de la maison de sa mère, ma sœur. C'est à Pré-sur-Mer. »

Pierrick Corvus se releva. Hervé Drieux soupira intérieurement. Mais son souffle se coupa quand le Corbeau tendit de nouveau sa baguette vers lui.

« Avada Kedavra, psalmodia-t-il. »

L'éclair vert retira toute vie du corps d'Hervé Drieux. Corvus se chargea de réduire le corps à un simple os.

« Allons-nous-en. »

Les trois chasseurs sortirent comme si de rien n'était. En passant près d'un tas de poubelles où un chien cherchait sa pitance, Corvus sortit de sa poche l'os et le lui lança. Le chien commença à le rogner avidement.

Gilles Chaldo se sentait mal. Pour lui, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'agissaient les Chasseurs. N'étaient-ils pas supposer suivre un code de conduite ? Des règles ? Devinant ses pensés, François Garde se porta à côté de lui.

« Nous n'agissons pas en tant que chasseurs sur cette affaire, dit-il. Mais en tant que Gardiens de l'Epée. Hélène Barton pourrait être la porteuse de Gladius.

-Je comprends. Mais je ne veux pas tuer ainsi. Pour moi, c'est un meurtre et rien d'autre.

-La fin justifie les moyens. »

Le village sorcier de Pré-sur-Mer se trouvait au bord de la Méditerranée. Les trois chasseurs ne s'y rendirent qu'une fois la nuit tombée, pour profiter de l'obscurité. Leur priorité était de retrouver Hélène Barton. Autre chose devait être fait pour le projet GLADIUS : Cyrille Drieux et ses amis devaient mourir ce soir, pour que personne ne puisse un jour témoigner qu'Hélène Barton était vivante.

La maison était en périphérie du village. Elle était de taille moyenne. En passant au Ministère, Gilles Chaldo avait fait une recherche discrète et rapide sur Cyrille Drieux. C'était un jeune homme de vingt ans n'ayant aucun antécédent judiciaire mais connu pour son comportement violent à Beauxbâtons. Il avait même agressé un professeur durant sa sixième année ce qui lui valut d'être renvoyé et de ne jamais passé son diplôme. Sa mère était morte de maladie sept ans plus tôt. Elle n'avait donc pas assisté à la descente aux Enfers de son fils. Mais qui sait si elle ne l'aurait pas soutenu ? Les Chasseurs la connaissaient comme sympathisante des mangemorts.

Se glissant d'ombre en ombre, les trois chasseurs parvinrent à atteindre le mur de la maison. Les fenêtres étaient fermées mais elles étaient suffisamment fines pour qu'ils puissent écouter ce qui se disait à l'intérieur. Ils perçurent des rires et une discussion animée. Les jeunes gens se racontaient une fois de plus leurs méfaits chez les Barton.

« Elle avait de l'avenir comme pute cette salope, lança une voix. Elle suçait comme une reine.

-A mon avis, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait, surenchérit un autre. Elle m'a rappelé quelqu'un.

-Véronique Gerbu, fit un troisième. Une vraie salope de chez salope. Elle, elle aimait vraiment ça. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se faire tirer dans tous les endroits imaginables de Beauxbâtons. A ce qu'il parait, même certains profs et le dirlo l'ont sautée.

-Mais c'est une directrice qu'on avait, fit remarquer un quatrième homme.

-Je sais, reprit le troisième. Quand je te dis une vraie salope. Et tu n'étais pas là parce que tu étais en retenu, mais on se l'ait faite tous ensemble un soir. Elle en a eu partout. »

Les rires éclatèrent encore.

Les chasseurs se glissèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Ils voulaient y aller en douceur pour s'assurer qu'Hélène Barton ne risquait pas de se faire tuer. Corvus frappa à la porte alors que les deux autres restaient cachés de part et d'autre. Un jeune homme ouvrit la porte.

« Ouais, c'est pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Pour une visite de courtoisie, dit Corvus. »

La baguette de Corvus jaillit dans sa main et l'extrémité se retrouva collée sur la gorge du jeune homme. Ce dernier voulut crier mais il ne pouvait pas.

« Sortilège de silence, expliqua Corvus. Très facile à envoyer. Pas besoin de le formuler. Fallait plus travailler à l'école. On garde les mains en vu. »

Corvus fouilla dans la poche du jeune homme et trouva sa baguette. Il la lança à Chaldo et poussa le jeune homme à l'intérieur. Une fois les chasseurs dans l'entrée, Garde referma la porte.

« Hey Cyrille c'est qui ? lança une voix s'approchant. »

Un deuxième homme déboucha dans l'entrée. Il fut surpris de voir les trois chasseurs dont un qui braquait son ami. Il allait sortir sa baguette mais un éclair vert le frappa, le tuant sur le coup.

François Garde fonça avec Gilles Chaldo vers le salon où se trouvaient les autres. Les maléfices s'échangèrent immédiatement. Corvus stupéfixa Cyrille Drieux et les rejoignit. Mais Garde, fidèle à sa réputation de vraie combattant, les avait déjà tous mis hors d'état de nuire. Les trois restant étaient désarmés et toisaient les chasseurs d'un air mauvais. Corvus retourna chercher Cyrille Drieux, le réveilla et l'amena avec ses potes. Il l'obligea à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

Pierrick Corvus fit mine d'examiner le cadavre du jeune homme tué par Garde.

« Espèce de pourriture ! s'écria Cyrille Drieux. Vous l'avez tué ! Salaud !

-Et alors, dit calmement Pierrick en se tournant vers lui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse qu'il soit mort ? Répond. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je culpabilise sur sa mort ?

-Il… il ne vous avait rien fait.

-C'est vrai. Mais il était avec vous quand vous avez tué la famille Barton et violé Hélène Barton.

-Quoi… Nous… nous n'avons rien à voir dans cette histoire.

-On vous a entendu depuis l'extérieur. Et surtout, ton cher oncle Hervé t'a balancé. Il aura fallu un Doloris quand même.

-Espèce de salopard ! Si t'as fait le moindre mal à mon oncle je te jure que je vais te tuer !

-Ton oncle est déjà mort, annonça Pierrick comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il fait. Et maintenant, c'est le tour de tes petits camarades.

-Mais putain qui êtes-vous ?

-Ceux qui vont tous vous tuer si vous ne répondez pas à mes questions. Où est Hélène Barton ?

-Qui ça ?

-La fille que vous avez violée, précisa le Corbeau.

-On a violé personne, se défendit Cyrille Drieux.

-Avada Kedavra. »

L'éclair vert s'abattit sur un des camarades de Drieux. Ce dernier avait les yeux exorbités par ce spectacle.

Pierrick Corvus pointa sa baguette sur un deuxième complice. Il fixait Drieux d'un regard noir.

« Où est-elle ? demanda-t-il d'un calme dérangeant.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Drieux.

-Avada Kedavra. »

A nouveau, un camarade de Drieux mourut.

« Mais qui était ce type qui semait la mort avec une telle décontraction ? »

C'est ce que se demandait Cyrille Drieux alors qu'il voyait la baguette se pointé sur son dernier ami vivant. Celui-ci était paralysé par la peur. Il tremblait comme une feuille et une mare jaunâtre et malodorante s'étendit sous ses fesses.

« Dernière chance, dit Pierrick sans se séparer de son ton calme. Après, tu joues avec ta vie.

-Je ne sais pas où elle est, hurla presque Cyrille tellement il avait peur. On l'a laissée en vie sur le tapis. On ne l'a pas tuée ni emmenée avec nous. Je vous jure. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé. »

Corvus vit dans ses yeux qu'il ne mentait pas. Il avait trop peur pour ça.

« Bien, fit-il. Avada Kedavra. »

Le dernier complice s'effondra dans sa pisse.

« Vous avez dit que vous nous laisseriez en vie ! cria Cyrille Drieux.

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir fait une telle promesse, dit simplement Pierrick en tournant sa baguette vers lui. Avada Kedavra. »

L'éclair vert se refléta dans le regard apeuré de Drieux avant de lui ôter toute vie.

En partant, les Gardiens de l'Epée mirent le feu à la maison. Ainsi, ils effaçaient les traces de leur passage et de leur forfait.

« Nous devons retrouver Hélène Barton, dit Pierrick.

-Elle peut être n'importe où, fit Gilles Chaldo.

-Je m'en occupe personnellement, assura Garde.

-Je vous fais confiance François, conclut Pierrick. »

Gilles Chaldo n'arriva pas à s'endormir ce soir là. Il se maudissait d'avoir accepté de s'être lancé dans ce projet. A quelle extrémité cela allait le mener ? Il était d'ores et déjà passé de l'autre côté de la ligne séparant le Bien du Mal.

* * *

[1] Allée des Embrumes.


	9. Recherche

**CHAPITRE IX : RECHERCHE**

Pierrick Corvus rentra chez lui. Il se glissa silencieusement jusqu'à sa chambre. Officiellement, il vivait seul mais Julie venait dormir régulièrement chez lui. Ils pensaient même bientôt officialiser leur relation en s'installant totalement sous le même toit. Pierrick savait que garder le secret du projet GLADIUS serait sûrement plus compliqué mais il devait penser à continuer à vivre. C'est ce qu'aurait voulu son ami Samuel.

Un rayon de lune filtrant par un rideau lui montra le visage endormi de sa belle. Il sourit en la voyant. Cela lui arrivait moins souvent depuis la mort de Samuel. Il se glissa sous les draps à ses côtés. Il pensait avoir réussi à se coucher sans l'éveiller mais ses bras graciles l'étreignirent doucement. Il y répondit en la prenant aussi dans ses bras.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, souffla-t-elle. Je t'attendais. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-On en parlera au bureau si tu le veux bien. Je n'ai pas envie de mélanger travail et plaisir.

-Plaisir ? sourit-elle. Je me demande ce que tu entends par là.

-Et bien, vu que tu ne dors pas, autant en profiter, dit-il en faisant descendre sa main le long du corps de Julie.

-Pourquoi pas. »

Pour François Garde, la nuit n'était pas finie. Il devait retrouver Hélène Barton au plus vite. Sa vie en dépendait peut-être. Mais elle était surtout nécessaire au bon déroulement du projet GLADIUS. Pierrick Corvus était rentré chez lui. Gilles Chaldo voulait rester avec le vieux chasseur mais ce dernier ne le souhaitait pas. Le pistage était une affaire de spécialiste. Il préférait le faire seul sans avoir à s'expliquer tout le temps.

Pour ce faire, Garde devait repartir du point de départ. La maison des Barton était sous scellé magique. L'enquête étant confié aux Chasseurs, Garde fut arrêté par une équipe de la section AI qui gardait la maison. Il montra sa carte pour prouver son identité. Il n'entra pas dans la maison, c'était inutile. Il examina l'entrée et les alentours. Il y avait eu beaucoup de passage. Il dut élargir son champ d'action. Heureusement, la route bitumée construite par les moldus était suffisamment loin et pour la rejoindre, le chemin était en terre.

Contrairement à beaucoup de ses collègues, Garde n'avait pas besoin de recourir à la magie pour relever les traces. Il examina les empreintes de pas sur le sol. Il avait étudié le dossier médical d'Hélène Barton qu'avait envoyé Beauxbâtons. Il connaissait ainsi sa taille et son poids. Deux indications importantes pour un pisteur. Mais il n'en eut presque pas besoin. Une série d'empreintes de pas lui sauta aux yeux. Des pieds nus. La taille et l'enfoncement correspondaient aux informations biométriques de la jeune fille. Elle avait rejoint la route bitumée. De là, où pouvait-elle bien être allée ? La logique voulait qu'elle soit partie en direction de la ville la plus proche : Rouen. Garde fronça les sourcils, Rouen n'était pas une petite ville. Surtout s'il prenait en compte le côté moldu. Dans les lieux secrets du monde magique, elle aurait été retrouvée par la Police Magique qui, comme le veut la procédure, la recherchait activement dans les premiers jours de sa disparition, en particulier dans les alentours de chez elle. Mais leur action se limitait à ces lieux secrets. Sans baguette, elle pouvait facilement se fondre dans le monde moldu.

La nuit ne faisait vraiment que commencer…

Simon emmena Hélène Barton dans une maison banale. Il l'avait habillé avec des vêtements qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de porter. Elle ne se sentait pas bien mais elle n'avait pas la volonté de retourner en arrière. Simon parla à l'habitant de la maison. Ce dernier jaugea la jeune fille du regard d'un regard concupiscent. Il acquiesça en hochant la tête et donna une liasse de billets à Simon. Ce dernier fit signe à Hélène d'approcher.

« Tu vas aller avec lui, dit Simon. J'attends ici. »

Hélène ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de suivre l'homme jusqu'à sa chambre. Il referma derrière elle.

« Déshabille-toi, ordonna-t-il. »

Lui-même était entrain de retirer ses vêtements. Elle se déshabilla, découvrant son corps juvénile. Il l'attira jusqu'au lit, lui prenant la main pour la guider jusqu'à son sexe.

Le jour arriva. Garde avait passé la nuit à parcourir la ville sans rien trouver. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. S'il n'agissait pas logiquement, il n'arriverait pas à la retrouver. Il décida de faire une pause pour prendre un café et manger un morceau. Il s'arrêta dans un café. Tout en mangeant son croissant, il se remémora ce qu'il savait d'Hélène Barton. D'après les recherches menées par Gilles Chaldo, elle n'avait pas de famille à Rouen. Si elle était ici, elle devait errer dans les rues comme une âme en peine. Après tout, c'est ce qu'elle était. Pour n'importe quel individu, arriver à ce constat n'était pas très reluisant. Mais pour un chasseur formé à connaître le monde moldu aussi bien que le monde sorcier et surtout, s'y intéressant un minimum, cela donnait quelques voies à explorer. Si les moldus l'avaient reconnue comme une mineure errante, la police moldue aurait été alertée. C'était la meilleure option pour Garde. Il lui suffisait d'aller au commissariat de Rouen. Mais il y avait une autre possibilité, qu'elle ne soit prise que comme une simple SDF. Alors il fallait se concentrer sur les associations d'aide aux miséreux. Et il y en avait bien plus.

François Garde décida de commencer par la police. Le plus simple et le plus logique. Il se rendit au commissariat central de Rouen. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait infiltrer un organisme officiel du monde moldu. La chasse aux mages noirs mène parfois dans des endroits où on ne les attend pas en temps normal. Il se souvenait que durant la dernière guerre que s'était livrée les moldus français et allemands, il avait dû se glisser dans une Kommandantur pour y chercher un mage noir se faisant passer pour un SS. Il avait revêtu un uniforme de la Wehrmacht[1] ce jour là. Et depuis, il se montrait intéressé par les différents uniformes militaires et par cet aspect du monde moldu. Il s'était dit à plusieurs reprises que s'il avait été moldu, il aurait aimé faire carrière dans l'armée. Et si la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers n'avait pas interdit aux Sorciers de prendre part dans le conflit, il aurait volontiers donné un coup de main aux résistants.

A côté de la Kommandantur, entrer sans se faire remarquer dans ce commissariat de police fut une vraie partie de plaisir. Il n'eut plus qu'à éloigné le policier de permanence pour pouvoir accéder à la main courante où tout était noté. D'un geste discret de sa baguette, Garde fit s'écrouler une étagère. Les dossiers qu'elle supportait se répandirent avec fracas. Les policiers se précipitèrent pour voir. François s'assura que la voie était libre et se saisit du registre de main courante. Il le parcourut rapidement depuis la date de la disparition d'Hélène Barton, jetant par moment des œillades vers les policiers. Rien. Elle n'avait pas été signalée à la police et encore moins emmenée par celle-ci. Sans jeter un regard en arrière, François Garde sortit du commissariat. Il devait maintenant faire le tour des associations et des refuges ayant pour vocations d'aider les gens vivants dans les rues.

Pour ce faire, François Garde se rendit à une cabine téléphonique et « emprunta » un annuaire. Il n'avait plus qu'à se rendre à toutes les adresses les unes après les autres en montrant la photo d'Hélène Barton. Les premières associations ne lui donnèrent rien. Et les gens à qui il s'adressait semblaient tout faire pour l'aider. Il faut dire, qu'il se faisait passer pour un inspecteur de police recherchant une fugueuse. Il avait bien fait de modifier sa carte de chasseur pour faire illusion. Et s'il doutait sur un de ses interlocuteurs, il userait de Legilimancie. Son utilisation était, normalement, strictement réservé aux interrogatoires en salle. Mais comme il n'enquêtait pas dans le cadre d'une opération des Chasseurs, il pouvait prendre quelques libertés. Il agissait en tant que Gardien de l'Epée. Il lui semblait que cela le faisait agir en mage noir. Mais ne dit-on pas combattre le feu par le feu ?

L'association suivante s'appelait « Secours Catholique », nom venant d'une des religions moldues. Pour s'être intéressé à l'Histoire militaire moldue, Garde savait que la religion était l'une des principales sources de conflit dans le monde. Combien de guerre menée pour asseoir la domination d'un dieu sur un autre ? L'ironie, c'était qu'aucun moldu n'avait la moindre preuve de l'existence du divin. Se battre pour rien, c'est d'un ridicule. Et le comble de l'hypocrisie était que la plupart des religions exhortaient leurs fidèles à la non-violence et à l'Amour du prochain. Oui, tant qu'il est de la même religion. Les Chrétiens, comme certains se faisaient appeler, n'hésitaient pas à se battre entre eux juste à cause d'une divergence sur le sens à donner à un bouquin écrit par des hommes et non par leur dieu.

François Garde rencontra une jeune femme qui s'occupait de l'accueil de ce refuge. Elle lui demanda si elle pouvait l'aider. Garde présenta sa fausse carte de police puis la photo d'Hélène Barton. La bénévole regarda attentivement la photo. Son visage démontrait qu'elle fouillait dans ses souvenirs.

« Je l'ai déjà vue ici, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Elle vient presque tous les soirs pour manger et se reposer. On pensait qu'elle était majeure.

-Savez-vous si elle viendra ce soir ? questionna François.

-Possible. Je sais à qui vous devriez demander. Elle est souvent avec un de nos bénévole : Simon Dieubon. Il n'est malheureusement pas là pour le moment.

-Pouvez-vous me donner son adresse ?

-Bien sûr. Attendez une minute. »

La bénévole chercha dans un carnet d'adresse et nota sur un morceau de papier les coordonnées de Simon Dieubon. François la remercia et prit congé.

Simon Dieubon habitait un appartement dans un quartier populaire. Au rez-de-chaussée de son immeuble, François Garde fut arrêté par la concierge. Il présenta sa fausse carte de police. La concierge se montra tout de suite plus aimable.

« Excusez-moi monsieur l'inspecteur mais par les temps qui court on ne sait jamais, fit-elle.

-Ce n'est rien madame, assura Garde. Je préfère voir une concierge prudente qu'insouciante. Au moins vous faîtes votre travail. Je cherche un certain Simon Dieubon. Suis-je à la bonne adresse ?

-Oui. Il n'a pas d'ennui j'espère.

-Non. Mais que pouvez-vous me dire sur lui ?

-C'est un garçon très gentil et très généreux. Il travaille bénévolement pour une association pour les clochards. D'ailleurs, il a recueilli une jeune fille qui trainait dans la rue.

-Est-ce elle ? questionna Garde en montrant la photo d'Hélène Barton.

-Oui. Elle est recherchée ?

-C'est une fugueuse. Sa famille la cherche désespérément.

-Le jeune Simon ne risque rien au moins.

-Je ne pense pas. Surtout s'il a pris soin d'elle. Quel est son appartement ?

-Deuxième étage, porte 202.

-Merci madame. »

François Garde monta et frappa à la porte de Simon Dieubon. Il devina au point de lumière qui filtrait par le judas que le propriétaire vérifiait qui lui rendait visite. La porte s'entrouvrit, retenue par une chaînette.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-il.

-Monsieur Simon Dieubon ? questionna Garde.

-Oui.

-Police, fit François en présentant de nouveau sa fausse carte. Puis-je entrer ? »

Simon Dieubon sembla jauger la situation un instant. Garde conserva un visage impassible. Simon referma la porte pour enlever la chaînette et fit entrer le chasseur.

« Je recherche une fugueuse qui a disparu de chez elle depuis quelques jours, mentit Garde. Voici sa photo. »

Les yeux de Simon s'écarquillèrent légèrement en reconnaissant Hélène. Ainsi elle avait fugué et avait de la famille à sa recherche. Si elle était dénommée comme fugueuse alors cela signifiait qu'elle était mineure. Et il l'avait plus ou moins forcé à se prostituer. Proxénétisme de mineur. Cela pouvait lui valoir de longues années derrière les barreaux. Il essaya de garder une constance mais cela ne trompa pas Garde, habitué à déceler le moindre signe de culpabilité.

« Je ne la connais pas, mentit Simon. Et je ne vois pas ce qui vous ferait dire qu'elle est ici.

-Je vous conseille de ne pas me mentir, prévint Garde.

-Serais-ce une menace ? Je pourrais porter plainte devant la police des polices.

-Vous pourriez, si j'étais flic. »

François Garde sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Simon, le mettant sous sa volonté. Il l'obligea à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

« Maintenant monsieur Dieubon, vous allez me dire où se trouve la fille et ce que vous lui avez fait ? interrogea Garde. »

Sous Imperium, Simon avoua tout. François Garde ne démontra aucune surprise. Ce monde avait cessé de le surprendre depuis bien longtemps. Il effaça la mémoire de Simon Dieubon et l'endormit. Il alla à la chambre que lui avait indiqué Simon. Il trouva la jeune fille endormie sur le lit. Elle avait l'air si paisible. S'il ne connaissait pas son histoire, il ne l'aurait pas deviné.

François Garde s'approcha du lit et secoua doucement Hélène Barton. Celle-ci se réveilla et eut un mouvement de recul en découvrant le chasseur penché au-dessus d'elle.

« Vous êtes un client ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, répondit Garde. Je m'appelle François Garde, je suis un chasseur.

-Vous voulez m'aider ?

-Oui.

-A quoi bon. Tous ceux à qui je tenais sont morts. Je suis seule. Je ne veux que la mort me prenne vite pour pouvoir les rejoindre.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas te suicider ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'y arrive pas.

-Ta vie ne vaut peut-être plus rien pour toi. Mais je représente un groupe pour qui ta vie peut être utile.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais pour cela tu souffriras plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

-Je ne sais pas me battre.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'on te demande. Nous avons besoin de ton corps pour créer une arme. Nous t'expliquerons plus tard.

-Est-ce que vous aider me rapprochera de ma mort ? »

Garde était effrayer par cette question. Comment quelqu'un pouvait souhaiter autant mourir ? Ces jeunes avaient vraiment mérité de mourir pour avoir détruit une vie si pure et innocente. Et lui ne voulait pas détruire plus. Mais restait-il seulement quelque chose à détruire en elle ? Il décida de lui dire la vérité :

« Oui. Il y a de grande chance que tu meurs prochainement. Mais au moins, ta mort servira à quelque chose. Elle permettra que d'autres ne vivent pas les mêmes malheurs que toi. »

Hélène se leva. Même sans user de Legilimancie, François devinait déjà la réponse qu'elle allait donner. Il en fut à la fois rassurer et triste.

« J'accepte. »

* * *

[1] Nom donné à l'armée allemande. A ne pas confondre avec les SS, les sections de sécurité. Les SS étaient des nazis alors que la Wehrmacht était composé de militaires servant leur pays comme tout bon soldat. Certains, comme le général Rommel, ont même tenté d'assassiner Hitler. Une armée est apolitique, c'est ce qu'on appelle le devoir de réserve.


	10. Neuf Mois

**CHAPITRE X : NEUF MOIS**

François Garde confia la jeune fille à Julien Faros et Mélina Sarla au Département Secret. Ils lui avaient préparé des appartements dans la zone qu'ils avaient isolée pour le projet GLADIUS. Elle n'en sortirait plus jamais, si ce n'est morte ou infirme. Antoine Faros était venu aussitôt prévenu ainsi que Charles Maldieu. Il laissa son fils et Mélina s'occuper des examens médicaux et autres évaluations pour voir si elle était apte à porter l'arme.

« Bien joué Garde, félicita Antoine Faros.

-Elle ne souhaite que mourir, dit François. Mais elle veut que sa mort soit utile. Ne gâchez pas son souhait.

-Je vous le jure.

-François, fit Maldieu. As-tu effacé ses traces ?

-L'homme qui l'avait recueilli a subi un sortilège d'amnésie, rapporta François. Ainsi que la concierge. Je vais aller au refuge du Secours Catholique pour m'occuper du reste des bénévoles.

-Repose-toi après. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Je vais m'occuper de l'acte de décès. Ainsi, elle sera officiellement morte. »

François Garde s'en alla finir son travail. Il croisa Pierrick Corvus qu'il se contenta de saluer par un hochement de tête. Corvus observa à son tour la jeune fille puis se tourna vers le professeur Faros.

« Quand commençons-nous ? demanda-t-il.

-Dés que nous aurons la certitude qu'elle peut mener à terme une grossesse en subissant tout ce que nous avons prévu pour renforcer l'arme, renseigna Faros. Cela devrait prendre un peu de temps. Vous n'aurez plus à agir avant l'entraînement de cette arme. Ensuite, ce sera la mise en œuvre sur le terrain.

-Ne brûlons pas les étapes. Attendons de voir ce que donnera le résultat de ce projet.

-Vous ne nous faîtes pas confiance ?

-J'attends de voir. »

Les tests conclurent qu'Hélène Barton était tout à fait apte. Ils avaient fallu plus de trois mois pour en être sûr et maintenant, décembre de l'année 1960 commençait. Il était temps pour les Gardiens de l'Epée d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Julien Faros apporta lui-même le résultat des tests à son père. Ce dernier les parcourut attentivement.

« Demain, nous commencerons, annonça-t-il. Et dans neuf mois, notre arme naîtra.

-Mais il faudra encore des années avant de pouvoir l'utiliser, dit Julien Faros. Combien de crimes et de malheur le Seigneur des Ténèbres va-t-il encore commettre ?

-C'est vrai. Mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Il nous faut être patient. Au moins, nous agissons. »

Le regard de Julien se perdit dans le vide. Son père le connaissait assez pour savoir que quelque chose le tracassait. Ils avaient les mêmes mimiques pour exprimer leurs pensés.

« Quoi d'autre ? questionna le père.

-Avons-nous le droit d'aller aussi loin ? fit le fils. Ne devenons-nous pas des mages noirs ?

-Tu as raison de te poser ces questions. Mais je t'en poserais une autre en retour : pouvons-nous laisser faire Voldemort sans agir ? Même si la solution nous pousse à devenir aussi méprisables que le problème, au moins nous aurons agi. J'aurai la conscience tranquille sur ce point.

-Je comprends. A demain papa.

-A demain. »

Les Gardiens de l'Epée étaient réunis au complet pour la deuxième fois. C'était plus une réunion pour la forme, car les seuls qui devaient rester pour la suite étaient le professeur Faros, son fils, Mélina Sarla et Pierrick Corvus. Le professeur Antoine Faros prit la parole :

« J'ai voulu tous vous réunir une dernière fois avant de lancer concrètement le projet GLADIUS. Il faut que ce soit bien clair dans vos esprits qu'à partir du moment où l'insémination sera effective, on ne pourra plus revenir en arrière. Donc, si quelqu'un souhaite quitter les Gardiens de l'Epée ou s'opposer au lancement de l'opération, qu'il le dise maintenant. Nous n'avons plus le droit au doute. »

Le professeur Faros attendit quelques instants en passant sur chaque visage. Françoise Cidal semblait soucieuse mais elle ne prit pas la parole.

« Bien, reprit le professeur Faros. Tout est clair alors. Vous pouvez repartir. Seuls ceux nécessaire à l'insémination doivent rester. »

Françoise Cidal et Gilles Chaldo sortirent. Charles Maldieu échangea quelques mots avec le professeur et se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie. Il invita François Garde à le suivre mais ce dernier refusa.

« J'ai ramené cette fille en sachant très bien que je la condamnait à une mort lente et douloureuse, dit-il. Je veux être témoin de ses souffrances du début à la fin. Je pense que l'un de nous se doit de devenir le témoin de ce qu'elle va faire pour ce monde.

-Je comprends votre point de vu Garde, assura le professeur Faros. Vous pouvez rester. »

La première partie de l'opération ne nécessitait pas la présence d'Hélène Barton. François Garde préféra laisser les scientifiques entre eux avec Pierrick Corvus. Il rejoignit la jeune fille. Celle-ci attendait patiemment en lisant un livre que lui avait apporté Garde.

« Bonjour, dit-elle.

-Bonjour, fit-il. Comment trouves-tu ce livre ?

-Il me change les idées. C'est une histoire légère et amusante.

-Je t'en apporterais d'autres. »

Un silence lourd s'installa. L'adolescente observait le visage fermé et sérieux de François.

« C'est pour aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle. Julien me l'a dit hier.

-Oui, confirma François. Ils sont avec Corvus en ce moment.

-Il ne me reste donc plus que neuf mois à vivre. Enfin. »

Rien que ce dernier mot horrifia François. Comment pouvait-on souhaiter autant la mort ? Mais il n'en montra rien. Comme l'avait dit le professeur Faros, ils ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière. Et surtout, ils ne le devaient pas.

Pierrick Corvus était allongé sur une table d'opération. La partie le concernant était la plus facile, sa mission étant de fournir un peu de sang. Pour ce faire, Julien Faros appliqua une méthode venant de la médecine moldue : la prise de sang. A l'aide d'une seringue, il extrait la quantité de sang souhaité. Il tenait la seringue de verre précieusement. Et alors que Mélina Sarla appliquait un coup de baguette sur le bras de Corvus pour arrêter le léger saignement, il déposa la seringue sur un plateau. La première partie était finie. La seconde serait l'extraction d'un ovule des ovaires d'Hélène Barton.

Mélina Sarla prépara la jeune fille pour l'opération. Elle resterait endormie jusqu'à la fin. Lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, elle serait enceinte. Le professeur Faros s'occupa personnellement de l'extraction de l'ovule. Il usa d'un sortilège de passation de matière et d'un de désillusion, il put ainsi passer à travers la peau et les organes de la jeune fille comme s'ils étaient faits d'air. Il put ainsi accéder sans mal jusqu'aux ovaires. Avec d'infinis précautions et un sortilège permettant de zoomer jusqu'au niveau microscopique, il récupéra plusieurs des précieuses cellules.

Le plus délicat restait à faire. Il mit les ovules extraits dans un bocal contenant un fluide conservateur et isolé de l'air ambiant et n'en prit qu'un. Il devait retirer le noyau de la cellule pour en faire une cellule vide pouvant accueillir le noyau prit d'une cellule de Corvus. Les dits noyaux avaient été préparés par Faros fils. Le premier essai fut un échec mais Faros père ne se démonta pas. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était inédit, de la médicomagie au niveau microscopique, les meilleurs médicomages de Gardevie et d'ailleurs n'y avaient encore jamais pensé. Ce ne fut qu'au cinquième essai qu'il réussit. Le plus dur étant fait, le professeur Faros soupira de soulagement. Il laissa le soin à son fils de placer sa création dans l'utérus de la porteuse.

Lorsqu'Antoine Faros ressortit de la salle d'opération, il tomba sur François Garde qui le toisait gravement.

« C'est fini, dit le professeur. Maintenant il faut attendre quelques jours de voir si l'insémination a réussi et que l'embryon commence son développement. Si tout va bien, dans un mois, nous pourrons commencer à travailler sur l'arme pour lui donner toute sa puissance.

-Et la fille ? questionna Garde.

-Elle va bien. Elle dort encore. Nous n'allons pas la réveiller et laisser les effets de la potion s'estomper d'eux-mêmes. Si vous voulez rester avec elle, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. »

Les semaines suivantes, les deux Faros et Mélina Sarla se contentèrent d'observer le début de la gestation d'Hélène Barton. La jeune fille se portait bien. François Garde venait souvent la voir. Ils discutaient longuement et il lui apportait des livres pour qu'elle ne s'ennui pas. Il la surprit une fois à se regarder dans un miroir, soulevant ses vêtements pour mieux voir son ventre et y passer la main. L'adolescente se retourna vivement, rougissante.

« Euh… je… je… balbutia-t-elle.

-Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte, assura-t-il. C'est normal.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je fais ça. Ce bébé n'est pas mon fils. Je ne fais que le porter sans lui avoir rien donné. Il n'aura pas mes yeux, ni mon nez. Il ressemblera trait pour trait à Corvus. Et je ne l'élèverais même pas.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de mourir.

-Le professeur Faros m'a dit qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que je survive à l'accouchement. A cause de tout ce que je vais subir durant la grossesse.

-Peu de chance ne veut pas dire pas du tout. Si tu survis…

-Je ne veux pas survivre. Je vous l'ai dit, je veux que ça s'arrête. Je veux mourir. Plus rien ne me raccroche à la vie maintenant. »

A chaque fois qu'il quittait Hélène, François se sentait si inutile et impuissant. Il se sentait responsable de cette fille et de sa vie. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu d'enfant. Et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait que la regarder durant ses derniers mois à vivre. Et même participer à ce qui la tuera. Une seule chose était sûre pour lui maintenant : l'Enfer l'attendait au bout du chemin. A moins qu'il ne soit déjà en Enfer.

Le mois s'écoula sans qu'il n'y ait de problème notable avec l'embryon. La gestation avait débuté tout à fait normalement. Il fallait maintenant commencer le travail visant à forger cette Epée à partir de ce métal brut. Les traitements magiques que devaient subir l'embryon et donc Hélène seraient de plusieurs types : des potions à ingérer, à appliquer sur la peau ou parfois même à injecter directement dans le sang ou l'utérus, des sortilèges divers et des rituels.

Mélina Sarla s'occupait de certaines potions. Le professeur Antoine Faros vérifiait chaque potion d'une manière quasi inquisitrice, n'hésitant pas à les refaire lui-même au moindre doute. Mélina commençait à se demander s'il lui faisait vraiment confiance.

« Tu as l'air soucieuse. »

Mélina était dans la petite salle de repos qu'ils s'étaient installés, sirotant un thé. Julien Faros venait d'entrer et se servit un café.

« C'est ton père, dit-elle. La couleur de ma potion ne lui allait pas donc il a décidé de la refaire. Il ne fait confiance à personne ou quoi ?

-Ne lui en veux pas, dit Julien. Il a toujours été maniaque la dessus. Dés que ça concerne ses recherches, il veut tout faire lui-même. S'il avait pu, il n'aurait jamais accepté le moindre assistant par le passé.

-Alors pourquoi nous-a-t-il embarqué avec lui ?

-Pour ce projet, il sait très bien qu'il ne pourra rien faire a besoin de notre aide. Ne t'en fais pas, je sais qu'il apprécie ton travail. Il ne t'aurait jamais prise s'il ne te faisait pas confiance pour le travail qu'on te demande. Il faudra juste accepter qu'il fasse son maniaque quelques fois. »

Mélina posa sa tasse vide et se leva.

« Si tu le dis, acquiesça-t-elle. Je vais aller voir si je peux travailler un peu à une prochaine potion. »

Les rituels provenaient de vieux grimoires écrits dans des langues inconnues ou mortes. Dans la plupart d'entre eux, Hélène Barton n'avait rien à faire, se contentant de s'allonger sur un autel. Elle ressentait d'étranges sensations durant ces séances et souvent même des douleurs qu'elle ne pouvait retenir et devait exprimer par des hurlements. Elle pensa plusieurs fois demander pitié et arrêter là cette torture. Mais elle ne voulait pas que sa mort soit inutile. Et cet enfant représenterait un espoir pour le reste de la population sorcière à une époque où le Malheur frappait plus fort chaque jour. Elle se devait d'être forte durant encore huit mois. Ensuite, tout s'arrêterait. Elle le souhaitait. Le professeur Faros lui avait dit que les chances qu'elle meurt durant l'accouchement étaient très fortes. Et si elle survivait malgré tout, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à le faire elle-même.

Les mois s'écoulèrent. Hélène Barton s'affaiblissait. Les potions et les rituels lui brûlaient toutes ses réserves d'énergie à tel point que Mélina Sarla dut rajouter à la liste de potions qu'elle ingurgitait des revigorant et des renforçant pour s'assurer qu'elle aille au bout des neuf mois. Son visage était amaigri et elle aurait au moins perdu dix kilogrammes si un bébé ne grandissait pas dans ses entrailles. Au sixième mois, elle ne pouvait plus sortir de son lit, ses jambes refusant de la supporter.

François Garde passait parfois toute la journée à lui tenir compagnie. Il lui faisait la lecture car ses yeux ne parvenaient plus à déchiffrer les mots qui s'alignaient sur leurs pages. Il lui parlait et parvenait même parfois à la faire rire. Lui-même se forçait à sourire et à garder un ton enjoué. Mais il ne faisait que jouer un rôle.

Les deux derniers furent particulièrement pénibles pour Hélène Barton. Elle était si faible qu'elle ne ressentait plus la douleur et le mal-être provoqué par tous les traitements magiques qu'elle subissait. Elle ne mangeait plus, son estomac rejetant toute nourriture solide.

« Tu devrais manger un peu quand même, lui disait François Garde une fois de plus.

-Si c'est pour tout vomir dans la foulée je ne vois pas ce que ça peux faire, dit Hélène. J'arrive enfin à la fin du voyage. Et j'aurai fait quelque chose d'utile pour ce monde avant de partir.

-Tu ne veux pas plutôt essayer de vivre.

-Plus rien n'a d'importance pour moi ici-bas. Je sais que tu voudrais que je survive, que je reprenne des forces pour reprendre une vie normale. Mais tu dois accepter mon choix. S'il te plait, n'essaye pas de me retenir. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Hélène venait de se plier en deux sous une violente douleur. Aussitôt, Garde appela Julien Faros. Ce dernier l'examina et sortit chercher son père et Mélina Sarla. Ils emmenèrent Hélène dans la salle médicalisée.

Garde comprit que le temps était venu…


	11. 18 aout 1961

**CHAPITRE XI : 18 AOUT 1961**

L'attente dura des heures qui parurent éternelles à François Garde. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot : il était entrain d'attendre qu'on lui annonce la naissance d'un monstre et la mort d'un ange. Comment être impatient en une telle situation. Charles Maldieu le rejoignit.

« Cela fait plus de deux heures que ça a commencé, dit Garde. »

Garde était nerveux. Il en vint même à se demander combien de temps il fallait pour qu'une jeune fille meure en donnant la vie.

Et soudain, alors qu'aucun son n'avait filtré de la pièce, un cri éclata dans l'air sans qu'on sache s'il s'agissait d'une promesse pour de jours plus radieux ou plus sombres. Les pleurs d'un bébé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux chasseurs entendaient ça, mais ces pleurs la avaient quelque chose d'étrange. Il leur semblait que le son les pénétrait jusqu'à l'âme, la troublant comme la boue trouble l'eau d'un ruisseau. Ce cri était plus qu'un simple cri. Plus que l'annonce de la naissance de leur arme. Ce cri était chargé de magie et prouvait que la deuxième partie du projet GLADIUS avait réussi : ils avaient doté un enfant d'un immense pouvoir. Garde et Maldieu touchèrent du doigt l'angoisse qui avait grandi en eux durant ces derniers mois : pourraient-ils contrôler une telle puissance ?

La porte s'ouvrit. Julien Faros, la mine fatiguée, la passa en titubant. Sa blouse était couverte de sang. Garde avait vu beaucoup de sang couler durant sa carrière mais ce fut ces quelques éclaboussures qui le marquèrent à tout jamais. Sans attendre, il entra, suivi de Maldieu. Mélina Sarla se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce et s'affairait près d'une petite baignoire. Le professeur Antoine Faros se trouvait penché à une table, notant quelque chose sur un morceau de parchemin. Il s'arrêta en remarquant la présence des deux chasseurs. Maldieu s'approcha de lui.

« L'arme est-elle viable ? demanda le directeur du Département des Chasseurs.

-Il est trop tôt pour le dire, répondit Faros. Nous allons l'observer quelques jours avant de nous prononcer. Ensuite, nous évaluerons ses capacités. Il faut que nous sachions si elle nous sera réellement utile. Mais je n'en doute pas, son cri à lui seul à suffit à briser le sortilège d'insonorisation que j'avais mis en place.

-Et la fille ?

-Elle est encore en vie. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de minutes. Julien l'a examinée et il a dit qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. »

François Garde n'écouta que discrètement ce que se disait les deux hommes. Il s'approcha vers la table d'opération sur laquelle se trouvait Hélène. Elle était si pâle. Sa respiration était faible. Garde avait vu tant de gens mourir qu'il ne pouvait se tromper en reconnaissant les signes de l'agonie. Elle n'avait plus que quelques instants à vivre. Il tira un tabouret et s'assit près d'elle. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Comme éveillé par ce simple contact, la jeune fille ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle sourit maladivement en reconnaissant François. Elle leva légèrement le bras mais il retomba. François lui prit la main.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, lui dit-elle. Souris, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Maintenant je peux partir.

-J'aurais voulu te redonner gout à cette vie, dit-il. Que tu vois ton enfant grandir.

-Il n'est pas mon enfant. Je n'ais fait que le porter. Il est votre arme. Servez-vous en comme il faut. Pour qu'un jour, plus personne ne souffres. Pour qu'aucune autre jeune fille ne vive ce que j'ai vécu. Promet-le moi. »

François se força à sourire. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt dans la tristesse.

« Je te le promet, dit-il.

-Alors je sais que tout ira bien, fit-elle en intensifiant son sourire. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

Un dernier sourire, une dernière œillade. La main de la jeune fille glissa de celle du chasseur. Ses yeux se fermèrent une dernière fois. C'était fini.

François n'arrivait pas à détourner ses yeux du corps sans vie d'Hélène. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, mais ce contact avait quelque chose d'irréelle pour lui.

« Je vais m'occuper d'elle, dit Garde. Je dois le faire.

-Je comprends mon ami, assura Maldieu. »

Garde recouvrit le visage de la jeune fille d'un drap. Lorsqu'il quitta enfin des yeux la table d'opération, il vit Mélina Sarla s'avancer vers le professeur Faros en tenant dans ses bras un linge blanc où remuait paresseusement une forme toute rose. En temps normal, François se serait émerveillé devant cette nouvelle vie. Mais rien n'était normal dans la naissance de ce bébé. Sa mère porteuse était morte. Mais surtout, il n'avait pas été conçu naturellement. Il n'était pas le fruit de l'amour de deux personnes. Il était un double, un être créé à partir de quelqu'un. Le fruit d'une expérience de magie noire. Et c'était en lui que les espoirs de toute la Communauté Magique voir de l'Humanité contre la menace de Voldemort étaient actuellement réunis. Même si l'Humanité l'ignorait.

18 aout 1961. Cette date resterait à jamais gravée dans la mémoire des Gardiens de l'Epée. Le fruit du projet GLADIUS venait de naître. Les Gardiens de l'Epée se réunirent pour voir leur arme. S'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il était, ce petit garçon leur aurait paru si normal. Mais il ne l'était pas. Le professeur se décida à parler :

« Voilà le fruit de nos efforts. Nous avons notre arme mais nous ne pourrons pas l'utiliser avant plusieurs années. Il nous faudra encore être patient. Il peut sembler fragile comme ça, mais selon nos premiers examens, il est ce que nous voulions. Sa puissance est grande. Nous l'évaluerons plus tard avec plus de précision.

-Nous n'aurions pas dû, souffla Françoise Cidal. Nous sommes devenus des mages noirs.

-Mademoiselle Cidal, nous savions à quoi nous en tenir en lançant ce projet. Je ne tolèrerai pas les girouettes parmi nous. Vous devez être pleinement avec nous. »

Françoise Cidal n'osa rien ajouter. Elle était consciente d'être allé trop loin en acceptant de participer à ce projet mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Les conséquences pourraient être bien pires pour elle.

« Quel sera son nom ? demanda Pierrick Corvus.

-Gladius, répondit Antoine Faros. »

Les premiers jours sur terre de Gladius ne furent qu'une période d'observation. Ayant été conçu artificiellement, il fallait d'abord s'assurer qu'il survivrait et qu'il ne souffrait d'aucune tare. Pour cela, Julien Faros et Mélina Sarla passait parfois des heures à l'observer, l'ausculter ou à tester ses réflexes nerveux.

Sarla et Faros fils venaient de finir une série de tests sur le bébé qui les observait avec un regard intrigué. Le regard du bébé était en adéquation avec son très jeune âge. Il ne semblait pas se contenter d'être curieux de ces visages devant lui ou des gestes qu'ils faisaient.

« Comment va-t-il ? demanda Antoine Faros en s'approchant du berceau.

-Il est en parfaite santé, répondit Julien. Je n'ai jamais vu un bébé aussi en forme deux jours après la naissance. Ça fait presque peur.

-Pourquoi ?

-Quand il nous regarde, on sent qu'il ne nous regarde pas distraitement comme un simple bébé. On sent qu'il nous scrute plus profondément que la simple enveloppe physique. Et il est déjà très éveillé.

-C'est normal, les traitements magiques que nous lui avons fait subir avaient un triple but : augmenter ces capacités magiques, physiques et mentales. Il nous faut au plus vite les évaluer.

-Demain, nous effectuons les premières analyses complètes. »

Le lendemain, Julien et Mélina attachèrent le bébé à un siège pour ne pas qu'il bouge. Ils effectuèrent plusieurs sortilèges de type médical permettant d'évaluer les capacités de l'arme. Ils venaient de terminer quand Antoine Faros entra dans la pièce. Il s'approcha du bébé et le regarda un instant. Gladius le fixait intensément.

« Quels sont les résultats des premières analyses ? demanda-t-il.

-Il est toujours en parfaite santé, répondit son fils. Aucune forme de dégénérescence d'aucune sorte. Il s'éveille plus vite que nous l'avions prévu mais ce n'est pas flagrant.

-Et au niveau du flux magique ?

-Il est aussi puissant que prévu. Voir plus. Je me demande si ce n'est pas un peu trop dangereux.

-Tout ira bien Julien. Nous connaissions les risques en nous lançant sur ce projet. Et surtout, nous avons pris toutes les dispositions pour éviter les mauvaises surprises. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire maintenant c'est attendre.

-Je sais papa. Mais parfois, je me dis que nous avons peut-être fait quelque chose que nous n'aurions pas dû.

-Nous vivons une période sombre et violente. Pour survivre, il nous faut arriver à d'extrême mesure malheureusement. Dumbledore est quelqu'un de sage mais un peu trop timoré dans ses actes. En suivant sa méthode, nous ne réussirons jamais à vaincre Voldemort.

-Tu pourrais éviter de dire son nom ! gémit le jeune homme.

-Je n'ai pas peur de lui. »

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes. Julien avait toujours respecté son père pour son intelligence et sa force de caractère. Mais n'était-il pas devenu trop vaniteux et confiant avec le temps ?

« Quand sera-t-il prêt ? questionna Julien.

-Il nous faut attendre encore quelques années, répondit son père. Mais ne t'en fais pas, les Chasseurs se chargeront de le former au combat. Je compte sur Garde et Maldieu pour ça, et également sur Chaldo et Cidal pour lui apprendre à analyser n'importe quelle situation comme il le faut. Mais c'est surtout ce que Pierrick Corvus lui apprendra qui sera important.

-Voudra-t-il seulement participé à son éducation ? Leurs rapports risquent d'être un peu compliqués.

-On ne lui demande pas de devenir son père mais son formateur.

-Je m'en chargerais, lança une voix sombre. »

Personne n'avait remarqué que Pierrick Corvus était entré. Il s'approcha et posa les yeux vers Gladius. Aucun sentiment ne transpirait de son visage.

« Quand il pourra tenir une baguette, je commencerai son entrainement, dit Pierrick.

-Parfait, acquiesça Antoine Faros. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre. »

Une semaine après la naissance de Gladius, les Gardiens de l'Epée se réunirent une nouvelle fois. Antoine Faros tenait à immortaliser les différentes étapes de leur projet. Depuis le début, il prenait des clichés des différentes phases. Mais cette photo la aurait quelque chose d'officiel. Elle prouvait la réussite de l'expérience. Restait plus qu'à atteindre le but du projet GLADIUS : faire de cet enfant une arme redoutable et vaincre Lord Voldemort.

Les Gardiens de l'Epée prirent la pose autour du berceau où remuait tranquillement Gladius. Aucun sourire n'illumina cette photo. Tous étaient conscients de l'horreur et des sacrifices que leur avaient coutés la naissance de cette vie. Et tous redoutaient la suite.

Mais au final, le temps serait leur seul juge.


	12. Kylian Névris

**CHAPITRE XII : KYLIAN NEVRIS**

Le projet GLADIUS devait demeurer en sommeil le temps que l'arme atteigne un âge lui permettant d'utiliser une baguette et des armes. Depuis le départ, les Gardiens de l'Epée savait que le projet mettrait du temps avant de donner les résultats attendus.

Malgré cette attente, pour les Chasseurs, le relâchement était un luxe qui leur était interdit. Depuis quelques mois, un bouleversement secouait la sphère politique de la Communauté Magique française. Un membre du Conseil Ministériel montait en puissance et certains n'hésitaient pas à parler de lui comme prochain Ministre. Erwan Riliam s'attaquait à la politique de l'actuel chef du gouvernement magique français. Et en particulier aux mesures prises vis-à-vis du problème des Mangemorts. Il estimait la politique actuelle trop faible et demandait à ce que des mesures drastiques soient prises. Charles Maldieu sentait de grands changements arrivés. Et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-il à François Garde en prenant un café.

-Il y a de fortes chances qu'il devienne Ministre, répondit Garde. Et si nous devons appliquer la moitié des mesures qu'il préconise, ce sera combattre un mal pour un autre.

-Je suis d'accord.

-Erwan Riliam, c'est lui que Kylian a été chargé de protéger quelques jours il y a quelques mois de ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Je trouve qu'il a légèrement changé depuis. Il est un plus cynique et j'ai dû le retenir plusieurs fois lors d'opérations pour éviter l'irréparable.

-J'ai appris qu'il s'était fiancé il y a peu de temps.

-Avec la sœur de Suzanne. Mais je me demande si ce sera suffisant pour le maintenir dans le droit chemin. Il me fait de plus en plus penser à Dakus. »

Maldieu se remémora de vieux souvenirs. Yves Dakus avait été de la même incorporation que François et lui aux Chasseurs. Déjà du temps où il travaillait pour la section IRIA, il était connu pour son penchant violent, n'hésitant pas à torturer les mages noires durant les interrogatoires. Malgré tout, il parvint à entrer à la section S. Ce qui avait été pressenti durant son temps à la IRIA ne fit que se confirmer. Dakus ne ramenais jamais de mangemort vivant. Il se fit suspendre plusieurs fois pour désobéissance à une consigne stricte. Et un jour, le directeur du département le renvoya. Depuis, Dakus s'était montré discret. Mais…

« J'ai appris dernièrement que Dakus était un proche de Riliam, dit Maldieu.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, fit Garde. Et connaissant Dakus, il va vouloir sa vengeance sur nous. C'est quand même grâce à notre rapport qu'il a été finalement virer. Il est du genre revanchard.

-Je sais. Je vais garder un œil sur cette affaire.

-Je te fais confiance là-dessus. Tu as le plus grand réseau d'informateur que je n'ai jamais vu. »

Pierrick essayait de paraître toujours le même devant Julie avec qui il vivait depuis quelques mois. Mais depuis la mort de son ami Samuel Marus, rien n'était comme avant. Julie le comprenait bien et attendait patiemment. Ils étaient allés voir plusieurs fois Léa et les enfants. Sonia avait refusé de parler et même de se retrouver dans la même pièce que Pierrick durant plusieurs mois. Mais un jour, elle avait cédé. Alors que le couple se préparait à rentrer, Sonia s'était jetée dans les bras de son parrain.

« Tu vas revenir ? avait-elle demandée. »

Pierrick avait mis un genou à terre pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il lui avait souri et lui avait déposé un baiser sur le front.

« Bien sûr, avait-il dit. Bientôt. Tu prends le train pour Beauxbâtons dimanche, n'est-ce pas ? Si ta mère est d'accord, je vous accompagnerais à la gare. »

Derrière Sonia, Léa acquiesçait en souriant.

Le soir, Julie fut heureuse de revoir un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de son compagnon. Un sourire simplement heureux. Elle vint s'asseoir près de lui, lui prenant la main.

« C'est bien que Sonia veuille de nouveau te parler, dit-elle.

-Oui, répondit-il. Jusqu'à maintenant, je ne savais pas si j'arrivais à faire mon devoir de parrain comme il le faut. Je craignais de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes de Sam.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je me souviens du jour où Léa et lui m'ont annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. J'étais si heureux pour eux. Mais en même temps, j'ai eu peur. Je me suis dit que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Que maintenant, ils se consacreraient uniquement à leur famille et que je serais mis à l'écart. Surtout que Léa a un frère qui logiquement aurait dû devenir le parrain de Sonia. Mais quand ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne voulaient que moi comme parrain pour leur enfant, j'étais réellement euphorique. Léa m'a avoué ce jour là qu'elle se sentait plus proche de moi que de son vrai frère.

-Et comment a réagi le frère de Léa ?

-Il a fait la gueule. En fait, il a vraiment pardonné à sa sœur uniquement quand il est devenu le parrain de Jonas.

-Je ne l'ais jamais rencontré. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas à l'anniversaire de Jonas.

-Il a juste envoyé un cadeau. Il ne vient que rarement. En fait, il voulait être parrain mais il n'est pas capable d'en assumer les responsabilités. Surtout qu'on a eu une petite prise de bec. Sam lui a reproché son absence. J'étais venu avec lui ce jour là. Il a dit avoir autre chose à faire de plus important. Mais on savait pertinemment que c'était faux. Il m'a même reproché d'être le parrain de Sonia.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? demanda Julie.

-Que je me considérai aussi comme le parrain de Jonas à la vue de son incompétence. Il a voulu me lancer un maléfice.

-J'imagine qu'il n'a pas réussi.

-Lorsqu'on est reparti, Sam m'a dit que lui aussi me considérait comme le vrai parrain de Jonas. On n'a plus jamais revu le frère de Léa depuis. D'ailleurs, il n'est même pas venu à l'enterrement de Sam.

-Ah oui ! se rappela Julie. Léa m'a raconté qu'il avait essayé de s'imposer comme une « nouvelle autorité masculine » pour Sonia et Jonas. Je m'en souviens car ça m'avait surpris d'apprendre qu'elle avait un frère. Elle lui a dit d'oublier qu'il était parrain et que tu étais là pour ça.

-J'imagine que le vocabulaire de Léa a dû être un peu plus imagé.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé l'entendre dire ce genre de chose un jour, finit Julie en riant. »

Le dimanche du départ de Sonia pour l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons arriva. La jeune fille était nerveuse. Après tout, c'était sa première rentrée. Elle se jeta littéralement dans les bras de Pierrick quand celui-ci arriva. Pierrick se dit qu'elle voulait se faire pardonner de ces mois de silence. Mais jamais Pierrick ne lui en voudrait pour ça. Il lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux avant d'aller dire bonjour à Léa. Jonas faisait la tête dans un coin, assis sur les marches de l'escalier. Léa envoya à son vieil ami un regard éloquent. Comprenant pourquoi le garçon agissait ainsi, il s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Tu vas bien Jonas ? demanda Pierrick.

-Oui, répondit Jonas hargneusement.

-Alors pourquoi tu fais la tête ?

-Je ne fais pas la tête !

-Tu es sûr ?

-Je… je ne veux pas être tout seul, avoua Jonas.

-Mais tu ne seras pas tout seul, ta maman va rester avec toi. Et puis, je viendrais te voir souvent.

-Mais Sonia.

-Elle t'écrira, n'est-ce pas Sonia ?

-Bien sûr, assura la fillette.

-Et puis dans deux ans, tu la rejoindras là-bas, rappela Pierrick. Allez, souris. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit triste pour le jour de son départ quand même ? »

Le garçon releva la tête et se força à sourire. Sonia vint lui prendre la main pour le guider jusqu'à la cheminée. Léa remercia Pierrick d'un sourire avant de s'engouffrer dans l'âtre verdoyant.

Le quai du Beauxbâtrain était bondé. Pierrick n'y était pas revenu depuis sa dernière année à l'Académie. Il tentait de se frayer un chemin entre les groupes familiaux se disant au revoir, une main tenant celle de Julie et l'autre celle de Sonia. La jeune fille monta sa valise dans le train et redescendit sur le quai pour embrasser tout le monde. Elle parla un peu avec son frère. Ce dernier acquiesça et sourit. Puis elle vint dire au revoir à Pierrick.

« Si tu as le moindre problème, quel qu'il soit, envois-moi une lettre, dit Pierrick.

-D'accord, fit Sonia.

-Allez, monte avant que le train ne parte sans toi. »

Sonia l'embrassa sur la joue et monta. Le train partit, emportant les élèves pour une nouvelle année scolaire.

L'automne changeait les couleurs de la nature. L'émeraude laissait place à la topaze et au rubis. Si Kylian Névris a un jour aimé l'automne, cette époque était révolue depuis longtemps. Le spectacle annuel de la nature changeante ne l'atteignait plus. Mais il était vrai que pour le moment, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Il surveillait une maison depuis des jours, se relayant avec sa coéquipière : Suzanne Janis. Il la sentit se glisser dans les buissons à côté de lui. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers elle.

« Je commence à en avoir ras le bol de surveiller cette maison pour rien, dit-il.

-C'est une mission importante, dit Suzanne. Cette maison est un point de repli des mangemorts. On ne sait jamais quand ils reviendront.

-Tu parles. Tout ça à cause d'un tuyau sûrement percé.

-Va le dire à Garde. C'est un de ses informateurs qui lui a dit que les mangemorts se serviront bientôt de cette maison.

-Je ne suis pas entré à la section S pour passer des jours et des nuits à me geler la gueule dans la terre.

-Et bien quand tu rentreras au Ministère faire ton rapport, ramène les bleus avec toi. Regarde. »

Suzanne Janis désignait la maison. Plusieurs individus habillés de robes noires s'affairaient autour. D'un geste quasi synchrone, les deux chasseurs posèrent leurs baguettes sur leurs tempes. Zoomant sur les individus, ils purent en identifier quelques uns. Ils n'avaient plus de doute, c'était bien des mangemorts. Suzanne tourna les yeux vers son coéquipier. Il y avait dans son regard quelque chose de malsain, mais elle avait appris à ne pas s'en formaliser. Après tout, c'étaient les mages noirs qui en faisaient les frais.

« Va chercher Garde, ordonna Janis. Il nous faut la conduite à tenir.

-Je la connais la conduite à tenir, dit Névris. On y va et on se les fait tous.

-Il y a une procédure à suivre.

-Et bien suis-là. Moi je vais m'occuper d'eux.

-Kylian, appela Janis. »

Mais il n'écoutait pas. Il s'était déjà glissé vers la gauche et descendait vers la maison, la baguette à la main. Suzanne rageait intérieurement : quel imbécile ! Kylian avait toujours été d'un naturel fonceur mais il savait se retenir pour respecter les procédures et les règles d'engagement des Chasseurs. Mais depuis quelques semaines, il avait changé. Une lueur de folie avait germé au fond de son regard. Une lueur qui faisait peur à Suzanne quelques fois.

La jeune chasseuse ne pouvait pas envoyer un Patronus sans risquer de se faire repérer par les mangemorts. Et si elle s'éloignait, elle craignait que son coéquipier commette l'irréparable ou pire : ne se fasse tuer. Elle enragea une nouvelle fois et s'engagea sur le même chemin que Kylian.

Névris s'approchait à pas de loup. Il aimait cette sensation avant de passer à l'action. Son sang bouillonnait d'excitation dans ses veines. Il passa le regard sur chacun des visages visibles des mangemorts. Chacun d'eux étaient la promesse d'un agréable moment en perspective. Le seul point noir dans le paysage était qu'il devait faire en sorte de ne pas en tuer. Mais un accident était si vite arrivé. Il devait juste évité d'user de l'Avada Kedavra sauf en certains cas. Heureusement, il y a bien d'autres façons de tuer un être humain. Et souvent plus jouissives.

Suzanne arriva près de lui. Encore une fois, il ne se tourna pas vers elle, se contentant de lui dire qu'il comptait faire mouvement par la gauche. Suzanne allait tenter de le résonner encore une fois quand Kylian lança un Cofringo sur la maison, faisant exploser un pan de mur, projetant des gravas à plusieurs mètres à la ronde. Un mangemort se trouvant trop près du cœur de l'explosion fit un vol plané et ne se releva pas. D'autres furent criblés d'éclats de pierre. Les mangemorts indemnes sortirent leurs baguettes et s'agitaient en regardant dans toutes les directions. Névris en stupéfixa un avant de sortir des fourrés. Son pied décrivit un arc-de-cercle pour venir percuter l'estomac du plus proche ennemi, le pliant en deux. Il le mit KO en écrasant son coude sur son crâne. Névris bloqua un maléfice d'un mouvement de baguette et contre-attaqua aussi sec d'un puissant Repulso, le mage noir s'écrasa contre un arbre avec une telle violence que le craquement de ses os se répercuta jusqu'aux oreilles de Suzanne.

Tout avait été si vite que Suzanne, fascinée par la violence de son coéquipier, n'eut pas le temps d'agir. Elle sortit enfin des fourrés et se contenta de désarmer les mangemorts assommés. Elle vérifia en même temps le bilan des morts. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, l'ennemi ayant percuté l'arbre était bien mort. Et il fallait y ajouter un des mages noirs pris dans l'explosion. Pour les autres, certains étaient grièvement blessés. C'était un véritable carnage du fait qu'un seul individu était responsable de ça.

Kylian Névris appréciait son œuvre comme un artiste après avoir fini une toile. Il examina celui qu'il avait assommé d'un coup de coude.

« Il a de la chance d'être encore en vie celui-là, dit-il. Je crois que je lui ai mis le crâne en miettes. »

Suzanne Janis s'approcha de lui d'un pas décidé et lui enfonça son index dans la poitrine. Ses yeux étaient furieux.

« Est-ce que tu réfléchis parfois avant d'agir ? s'écria-t-elle. Et si nous devions continuer la surveillance pour remonter le réseau ? Tu y as pensé ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout ! contredit Névris. L'important, c'est de faire du chiffre et d'en mettre un maximum hors d'état de nuire.

-Il y a des règles à suivre !

-Elles devraient bientôt changer. Aux prochaines élections ministérielles. Baisse-toi ! ordonna-t-il en la poussant sur le côté. Avada Kedavra ! »

L'éclair vert atteignit un mangemort qui c'était glissé derrière la chasseuse. Il devait se trouver de l'autre côté de la maison au moment de l'attaque. Sûr de son coup, Névris ne prit même pas la peine d'examiner le cadavre, il fit le tour de la maison pour vérifier qu'aucun autre mage noir ne se trouvait à proximité. Un sortilège de détection humaine lui confirma qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans les environs.

« Maintenant tu peux prévenir Garde, dit-il à Suzanne en revenant vers elle. »


	13. Le Fantôme aux yeux violets

**CHAPITRE XIII : LE FANTÔME AUX YEUX VIOLETS**

Charles Maldieu avait convoqué Pierrick Corvus. En tant que chef de la section S, il était responsable des actes de ses subordonnés. Maldieu lui passa un savon en lui rappelant que leur travail était basé sur un règlement et des procédures à suivre. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le directeur du Département des Chasseurs fit entrer Suzanne Janis, Kylian Névris et François Garde. Garde étant leur formateur, la responsabilité lui incombait également.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous a pris ? lança Maldieu dont le visage n'avait rien de souriant aujourd'hui. Vous aviez une mission claire et simple : surveiller cette maison et rendre-compte de tous mouvements. Lorsque les mangemorts sont arrivés, il fallait nous prévenir. Vous avez agi comme des imbéciles. Qu'avez-vous à dire ? »

Suzanne garda la tête baissée. Ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute même si elle aurait dû tout faire pour empêcher Névris d'agir. Maintenant, elle allait devoir en payer les pots cassés, elle aussi.

« Monsieur, dit Névris. Je tiens à dire que j'ai agi seul et de ma propre initiative. Je dis ça pour que vous ne punissiez pas Suzanne pour rien.

-Elle ne vous a pas empêché d'attaquer donc elle est elle aussi responsable, fit Maldieu.

-Elle a essayé. Mais je pensais que notre mission première était de combattre les mages noirs.

-Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi Névris. Ce n'est pas à moi que vous allez apprendre ce métier. Nous avons des règles et des procédures à suivre. Et surtout, nous aurions pu nous servir d'eux pour remonter jusqu'à Malgéus. Cela fait des mois que nous n'avions pas eu une piste aussi sérieuse. Vous l'avez gâchée par votre bêtise. Qui sait combien de temps devrons-nous attendre avant d'en dégoter une autre ? Tout ce que nous avons c'est quelques mangemorts à interroger mais connaissant le sens du secret de Malgéus, ils ne sauront rien. Surtout qu'il doit être déjà au courant que nous avons ses hommes. Et les morts ne parlent pas.

-Je n'avais pas le choix, justifia Névris.

-Au que si, vous deviez rester en observation, nous rendre-compte et attendre les consignes. »

Maldieu marqua un temps de silence. Suzanne gardait les yeux baissés. Kylian fixait d'un regard sans faille le directeur.

« Votre chef de section décidera de votre punition mais ce fait sera porté à vos dossiers, soyez-en sûrs, finit-il par dire. Sortez de mon bureau. »

Kylian et Suzanne suivirent Pierrick dehors. François resta et s'assit devant son vieil ami.

« S'il continue comme ça, il va suivre le même chemin que Dakus, dit Maldieu.

-J'ai même l'impression qu'il peut devenir pire, ajouta Garde. Mais il n'est pas encore irrécupérable. La preuve, il n'a pas hésité à se mouiller entièrement pour limiter la responsabilité de Suzanne.

-Surveille-le. »

La sanction n'était pas du goût de Kylian Névris. Suzanne et lui étaient interdits de terrain durant une période indéterminée. Et en plus, François Garde devait reprendre avec eux l'ensemble du règlement et des procédures en vigueur chez les Chasseurs, toutes sections confondues. Rapidement, Névris démontra des signes de lassitudes. Et il ne pouvait pas compter sur les entrainements au combat pour se défouler, ceux-ci lui étaient également interdits. Son esprit réclamait sang et mort. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Depuis qu'il prenait cette potion de Puissance, ses forces magiques et physiques avaient augmenté mais également sa soif de violence. Loin d'y résister, il se laissa emporter par la violence de ses pulsions.

Au bout d'une semaine de mise à pied, il ne tint plus. Aussitôt après avoir quitté le Ministère, il errait dans les bas-quartiers de la France magique. Et quand il soupçonnait quelqu'un d'être un mage noir, sa sentence était sans appel : il tuait. Peu importe que sa victime ne soit qu'un petit arnaqueur, un simple trafiquant ou une fille se prostituant rien ne pouvait arrêter son envie d'ôter la vie.

Mais rapidement, la Police Magique fit le lien entre les différents meurtres. D'après leurs conclusions, cela ne pouvait être l'œuvre que d'un seul et même assassin. Mais était-ce un mage noir ou un simple déséquilibré ? Le chef de la Police Magique, Josselin Jura, vint donc en informer Charles Maldieu.

« Nous ignorons s'il s'agit d'un simple fou sanguinaire ou d'un mage noir commettant ses meurtres dans un but précis, dit-il. Nous n'avons pas trouvé de but précis à cette série de morts. Et pour les indices, nous n'avons que des témoignages plus ou moins recevables évoquant un homme habillé de noir rôdant dans les alentours et fuyant les lieux des crimes aussi mystérieusement qu'il était arrivé. Qui que ce soit, il sait bouger sans attirer l'attention.

-Je vois, fit Maldieu. As-tu amené une copie du dossier ?

-Bien sûr. Tiens, ajouta-t-il en tendant un feuillet de parchemins. Il n'y a pas grand-chose comme tu peux le constater.

-Nous allons étudier ça de notre côté. Je te tiens au courant.

-Je vais faire de même si nous découvrons de nouveaux éléments. Au revoir. »

François Garde salua cordialement Josselin Jura en le croisant. Il entra dans le bureau de Maldieu qui feuilletait le dossier apporté par le chef de la Police Magique. En voyant Garde s'approcher, il lui tendit le dossier.

« Du travail pour toi et tes apprentis, dit-il.

-Tu veux les remettre de service ? fit Garde.

-A toi de juger s'ils en sont aptes. Si tu as le moindre doute sur eux, ils seront sûrement renvoyés. Il est temps de les tester je pense.

-Pourquoi pas. »

Kylian Névris trouvait ça ironique de devoir enquêter sur des mises à mort qu'il avait lui-même commises. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait rien en démontrer. Garde leur avait expliqués qu'ils jouaient leurs carrières sur leur comportement dans cette mission. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il pourrait dissimuler des preuves compromettantes s'ils en trouvaient. Et pourquoi pas, de nouvelles proies.

Les investigations commencèrent par la visite des différentes scènes de crimes. Les policiers les avaient déjà passés au peigne fin mais il fallait qu'ils s'imprègnent de l'ambiance de ces lieux pour comprendre la mentalité de l'assassin. Et pourquoi pas, trouver des indices que la Police Magique n'aurait pas remarqués. La première constatation fut que les meurtres avaient tous été commis dans un coin sombre et discret. Le tueur mettait toute les chances de son côté pour ne pas être dérangé durant ses forfaits, et ainsi, évitait d'être démasqué. D'ailleurs, les rares témoins n'avaient vu qu'une silhouette drapée de noir quitter les lieux sans se précipiter outre mesure. Pour les enquêteurs, ce détail signifiait une chose : le meurtrier était habitué à tuer et savait ne pas paniquer après son crime commis. Un véritable professionnel. Et dans l'esprit des Chasseurs, cela éliminait la thèse du déséquilibré.

Malgré cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête, Kylian Névris ne cessa pas d'arpenter les bas-quartiers à la recherche d'une nouvelle victime. Tuer était devenu une drogue comme lui, tout comme cette potion de Puissance dont il s'abreuvait régulièrement. Quand il repensait au temps où il avait douté avoir besoin de cet élixir, il se traitait d'idiot. C'était tellement jouissif de posséder une telle force. Il avait le sentiment que rien ni personne ne pouvait lui résister. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Mais il savait qu'il se sentirait encore mieux lorsqu'il aurait tué ce soir.

Une vieille femme décrépie se déplaçait en lançant des regards suspicieux autour d'elle. Il faut dire que depuis qu'un homme s'était fait tué dans une impasse du quartier, la Police Magique passait plus régulièrement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Que le tueur allait réapparaître quand ils étaient là ? Ils étaient si faciles à repérer. Et ce tueur semblait bien trop malin pour se laisser prendre ainsi. Le seul problème, c'était que la présence des policiers n'était pas bonne pour ses affaires. Les clients préféraient se passer de ses produits plutôt que de risquer de se faire prendre en pleine transactions. Elle se demandait si elle ne prenait pas un risque pour rien à se promener avec sa calebasse pleine de potions de contrebande.

Elle allait se convaincre de rentrer chez elle quand un homme habillé de noir et dont elle ne voyait pas le visage lui fit signe. Elle le suivit jusqu'à un passage reculé à l'abri des regards. Elle n'était pas surprise de cette envie de conserver l'anonymat, après tout, acheter comme vendre ce genre de potion était parfaitement illégal.

« Que voulez-vous monsieur ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton aimable. Une potion du marionnettiste pour contrôler l'esprit de quelqu'un sans user de l'Imperium ? Ou un poison pour vous débarrasser d'un rival ?

-Ce genre de potion n'est pas facile à fabriquer ou à trouver dans les commerces habituels, dit l'homme.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je travaille en association avec un des meilleurs maîtres de potion qui existe. Il ne commet jamais aucune erreur dans leur conception.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Désolé, c'est un secret. Vous poser beaucoup de questions je trouve. On pourrait croire que vous êtes un de ces gardes-chiourme de policiers.

-Ne m'insultez pas ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Je ne le voulais pas, s'excusa tout de suite la femme prise d'une pointe de terreur. Je… alors que voulez-vous ?

-Juste ta mort. Avada Kedavra. »

L'éclair vert se refléta un instant dans les yeux surpris et apeurés de la vieille femme. Celle-ci s'effondra sans de déparer de sa dernière expression.

Kylian Névris resta quelques instants à regarder le cadavre encore chaud. Un sourire malsain marquait son visage. Qu'il aimait cette sensation au moment d'ôter la vie ! Rien au monde n'égalait ce moment.

« Alors c'était toi ! lança une voix. »

Kylian Névris leva sa baguette et envoya immédiatement un nouveau sortilège de mort. Mais sa cible n'avait rien à voir avec ses victimes habituelles et plongea pour esquiver l'éclair vert. Névris allait réitérer son attaque quand l'homme cria :

« Du calme Névris, je suis de ton côté.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Névris.

-Tu as dû déjà entendre parler de moi, je m'appelle Yves Dakus.

-Tu étais un chasseur. Renvoyé pour actes de violence et comportement intolérable pour un chasseur.

-Ne dis pas ça avec un tel dégout, tu es mal placé pour me faire la leçon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Nous avons un ami commun : Erwan Riliam. »

Névris se montra plus attentif, depuis sa rencontre avec Erwan Riliam, sa vision des choses avait changé. Il ne considérait plus vraiment la Magie Noire comme un mal. Il la trouvait aussi naturelle que les autres formes de Magie. A vrai dire, il partageait l'opinion de celui qui briguait le fauteuil de Ministre de la Magie : la Magie n'est ni noire ni blanche, tout a dépendu du point de vue étriqué de quelques peureux, il y a des siècles de ça. Ce fut Erwan Riliam qui le convainquit qu'il pouvait devenir encore plus fort en ingérant de la potion de Puissance. Et c'est d'ailleurs lui qui lui fournissait le breuvage. Pour le moment, le politicien n'avait rien demandé en échange. Il semblait que cela allait changer.

« Que me veut monsieur Riliam ? demanda-t-il.

-Il a besoin de toi pour une très importante mission, dit Dakus. Une mission qui durera sûrement plusieurs années et qui te forcera à tourner le dos à tes amis. »

Névris ne saisissait pas tout. Qu'attendait de lui Erwan Riliam ?

« Je ne comprend pas, avoua Névris.

-Tu ne considères plus la Magie Noire comme hors-la-loi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, mais je n'ai pas envi de voir ce genre de vermine continuer à exister, ajouta-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans le cadavre de la femme qu'il avait tuée quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils salissent le nom de Sorcier.

-Monsieur Riliam est bien d'accord avec toi. Il veut réformer toute notre société pour lui rendre sa vraie place dans le monde. Et pour cela, il veut rendre toute sa fierté aux branches obscures de la Magie, et nous imposer aux Moldus. Mais avant cela, plusieurs étapes doivent être franchies et plusieurs obstacles éliminées.

-Que veut-il que je fasse ?

-Tu devras sûrement quitter les Chasseurs.

-Je l'avais compris, s'impatienta Névris.

-Non, je ne crois pas que tu comprennes, contredit Dakus. Tu vas devoir devenir un de ceux que tu combattais : un mage noir et plus précisément un mangemort.

-Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il attend de moi ou me laisser deviner ?

-Il veut que tu infiltre les mangemorts de Malgéus, que tu deviennes un de ses lieutenants pour mieux l'espionner et le contrôler.

-Ça risque de me prendre plusieurs années pour atteindre ce niveau. Malgéus est connu pour sa parano.

-Notre maître en est conscient et est très patient. »

Le mot « maître » résonna aux oreilles de Névris. Il était donc entrain de devenir un mage noir au service d'un Maître des Ténèbres. Cette idée ne le dérangeait pas. Il en ressentait même une certaine fierté.

« Je suppose qu'Erwan Riliam n'est pas le véritable nom de notre maître, fit Névris.

-Tu n'as pas à en savoir plus pour le moment, cracha Dakus un peu irrité par le manque de respect du chasseur.

-Je ne suis pas un imbécile. Si je devais nommer notre maître d'un nom de mage noir connu pour se genre de plan, je dirai qu'il est Janus. »

L'expression de Dakus à ce moment lui confirma son intuition.

« Ainsi donc il n'était pas disparu, continua Névris. Il ne faisait qu'attendre son heure. Et il continue d'attendre tout en la préparant. Tu lui diras que je vais m'atteler à cette tâche sans attendre.

-Bien. Mais ne fait pas trop le fanfaron. Les Chasseurs vont te prendre pour cible. Et tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'ils sont loin d'être inefficaces.

-Et justement, je connais toutes leurs méthodes. »

Yves Dakus sortit une fiole de sa poche et la lança à Névris qui la rattrapa au vol.

« Un cadeau de notre maître, dit Dakus. Avec cette potion, tu atteindras ton plein potentiel. Mais attention, les premiers instants sont assez douloureux à ce qu'il parait. »

Névris ne répondit rien et se contenta d'avaler le contenu d'un trait. Dakus l'observa attentivement. Le chasseur tomba à genoux en grognant de douleur. Il frappa le sol à s'en briser les os, fendant les pavés sous ses coups. Il se retenait d'hurler, n'oubliant pas que des passants circulaient à quelques mètres de lui dans les rues adjacentes. Dakus ne fit rien pour le soulager. La torture dura au moins un quart d'heure. Névris resta immobile de longues secondes après ses derniers soubresauts de souffrance avant de se relever. Dakus savait que cette potion modifiait également légèrement l'apparence tout en amplifiant le flux magique mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. La peau de Névris avait perdu tout son teint. Mais le plus impressionnant était ses yeux : ils brillaient maintenant d'un éclat violet.

Kylian Névris n'eut qu'une seule réaction, il se mit à rire, d'un rire de dément. La puissance démesurée qu'il sentait couler dans son corps lui donnait l'impression d'être réellement invincible maintenant. Plus rien ne l'arrêterait…


	14. L'Assassin

** CHAPITRE XIV : L'ASSASSIN**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Kylian Névris avait disparu. Tout le monde était inquiet mais surtout Suzanne Janis. Malgré son attitude, Kylian était un ami et surtout son futur beau-frère. Elle était obligée de mentir à sa sœur, lui assurant que Kylian était en mission et ne pouvait pas donner de nouvelles pour le moment. Elle espérait que son ami soit retrouvé rapidement pour ne pas à dire la vérité à sa sœur qu'elle savait sensible. Et pourtant, la vérité était là, il avait disparu sans explication et sans laisser de trace. François Garde et Suzanne Janis avaient laissé tomber l'enquête en cours pour le rechercher. Mais malgré leur implication personnelle, ils demeuraient professionnel et n'omettaient aucune possibilité. Bien sûr, leur principale supposition était qu'il avait été enlevé par des mangemorts pour être interrogé sur les connaissances actuelles des Chasseurs sur eux. Cela était déjà arrivé. Et la plupart du temps, le chasseur était torturé avant d'être assassiné.

Même Charles Maldieu activa ses informateurs pour retrouver Kylian Névris. Georges Nide se disait prêt à intervenir avec sa section. Il faut dire que Névris avait été son élève à la section AI et un des chefs de groupe sous ses ordres. Mais rien. Aucune trace. Comme s'il avait tout simplement disparu de la surface de la Terre.

Le matin, Suzanne était la première arrivée au Ministère et le soir, elle partait en dernière. Quand elle partait. Il n'était pas rare de la retrouver endormie à son bureau. Et sa première question était toujours :

« Il y a des nouvelles ? »

Mais non. Aucune nouvelle.

Une semaine passa. Puis une seconde. Et lorsqu'un mois fut écoulé depuis la disparition de Kylian Névris, Suzanne dut se résoudre à dire la vérité à sa sœur. Elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher plus longtemps. Jannick s'écroula en larme en apprenant que son fiancé avait disparu. Ayant déjà entendu quelques récits de sa sœur sur ce qui pouvait arriver à un chasseur disparu, elle s'imagina les pires tortures. Ce soir là, elle dut être transporté d'urgence à Gardevie parce qu'elle fit une crise dépressive chronique.

Malgré les jours de congé que lui octroya Charles Maldieu pour qu'elle puisse rester avec sa sœur, Suzanne vint au Ministère pour participer aux recherches.

Les mois continuèrent à passer sans qu'aucune nouvelle ni rumeur ne parviennent aux oreilles des Chasseurs à propos de Névris. La plupart des Chasseurs qui s'étaient lancés sur l'affaire étaient passés à autre chose. Seuls François Garde et Suzanne Janis continuaient à y passer tout leur temps, parfois rejoint par Georges Nide.

Et un jour, Pierrick Corvus appela Garde et Janis dans son bureau. Le chef de la section S avait la mine grave. Suzanne devina tout de suite qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à leur dire.

« Je veux que vous vous chargiez d'une affaire de meurtres que vient de nous transmettre la Police Magique, annonça Corvus.

-Nous ne pouvons pas monsieur, refusa immédiatement Suzanne. Nous sommes déjà sur une affaire.

-Il faut se rendre à l'évidence Janis, vous avez plus de chance de retrouver Névris mort que vivant maintenant. Même si les mangemorts ne se sont pas vantés d'avoir éliminé un chasseur, c'est le plus probable et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Il faut que vous passiez à autre chose.

-Mais…

-Suzanne, interrompit Garde. Il a raison. Nous devons passer à autre chose. Personnellement, je ne pense pas que Kylian soit mort. Ne me demandez pas comment je le sais. Je le sens c'est tout. Mais il est clair que ce n'est pas en continuant ainsi qu'on le retrouvera plus rapidement. Et puis, on a besoin de nous sur une autre affaire. Mais je demanderais une faveur Pierrick.

-Si nous recevons la moindre information pouvant mener à Névris, vous en serez informés et vous êtes maintenus sur l'affaire, dit Corvus avant-garde, devinant ce qu'il allait lui demander.

-Très bien, acquiesça Garde. Alors pouvons-nous avoir le dossier de cette affaire de meurtres ? »

Le dossier comptait déjà six meurtres étalés sur une période assez brève. Toutes les victimes étaient des nés-moldus, des sang-mêlés ou des sang-purs s'étant mariés à des moldus. La première chose qui frappa Garde et Janis fut l'envie de rendre ces morts les plus démonstratives possibles. Les cadavres avaient été exposés dans des lieux de forte affluence du monde magique et même du monde moldu pour deux d'entre eux. De plus, aucun n'avait été éliminé par un Avada Kedavra. L'assassin semblait avoir recherché à chaque fois le moyen d'extirper le maximum de sang et autres fluides de sa victime, tout en lui octroyant le maximum de douleur. Gilles Chaldo qui s'occupa des autopsies et de l'analyse des éléments de la scène de crime rapportés par la Police Magique estima que certaines mises à mort avaient duré plusieurs heures. Ce tueur était un vrai sadique. La Police Magique avait passé l'affaire au Département des Chasseurs parce que la Marque des Ténèbres fut retrouvé flottant au-dessus des lieux du dernier meurtre. La question demeurant pourquoi elle n'apparaissait pas sur les cinq premières scènes de crimes alors que la certitude que ce soit le même tueur était avérée ?

Pour tenter de répondre à cette question, Gilles Chaldo émit une hypothèse :

« Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une sorte d'examen d'entrée.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu entends par là, avoua Garde.

-Je pense que le tueur a été testé avant de devenir un mangemort, expliqua Chaldo. Imaginons qu'une personne veuille devenir un mangemort. Malgéus décide de tester sa motivation en lui demandant d'assassiner plusieurs nés-moldus, sang-mêlés et traitres à leur sang comme ils disent. Il aura fallut cinq meurtres pour que Malgéus soit convaincu. Le sixième, c'était juste pour « fêter » son entré dans le club en l'annonçant au monde par l'apposition de la Marque des Ténèbres. Car il aime tuer. On l'a vu à son Modus Operandi, il ne se contente pas de tuer par le maléfice de Mort, il fait horriblement souffrir sa victime avant de daigner la mettre à mort.

-Que ce soit un sadique d'accord, dit Suzanne. Mais pourquoi Malgéus testerait quelqu'un de cette façon avant de lui tatouer la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras ? Il ne l'a jamais fait avant.

-Je ne sais pas, fit Gilles. Nous ne pouvons que supposer que Malgéus ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le rejoigne. Les témoignages ne nous apprendrons rien sur les cinq premiers meurtres. Même si les corps ont été découverts rapidement après la mort, personne n'a rien vu. Par contre, le dernier nous offre plus de chance. La victime était encore vivante quand elle a été découverte par un passant et quand les policiers sont arrivés.

-Le tueur n'a pas eu le temps de finir son œuvre, lança François.

-Je ne pense pas, contredit Gilles. Je pense plutôt qu'il voulait que sa victime meure dans les bras de ceux qui essayaient de la sauver. Je pousserais même la réflexion jusqu'à dire qu'il était sûrement présent à ce moment là.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, acquiesça Garde. Alors il nous faut commencer par celui qui a découvert la victime.

-J'ai son nom et son adresse. »

Le témoin vivait en banlieue de Paris, dans une cité dortoir construite par le gouvernement moldu pour les travailleurs immigrés. Des ghettos d'après-guerre. La porte de son appartement était comme toutes les autres : dénuée de personnalité. François frappa à la porte. L'homme qui leur ouvrit était assez petit et son crâne était dégarni à son sommet. Ses yeux étaient ouverts comme des soucoupes et il était encore blême. Son regard passa sur chacun des trois individus attendant sur le pas de sa porte.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

-Monsieur Jura, je suis l'agent Garde et voici les agents Chaldo et Janis, nous sommes des Chasseurs, présenta Garde en montrant sa carte sur laquelle tournoyait un dragon noir autour d'une baguette et d'une épée croisée. Nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions sur hier.

-Bien sûr. Entrez. »

L'appartement était bien rangé. L'habitant les guida jusqu'à la salle de séjour et les invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Les gestes de Jura étaient approximatifs, il semblait encore fébrile de sa macabre découverte de la veille.

« Je ne vois pas très bien ce que je pourrais vous dire pour vous aider, dit-il sans hausser sa voix très faible. J'ai déjà tout dit aux policiers.

-Pouvez-vous nous raconter comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Garde. »

Jura soupira de lassitude, il voulait oublier cette histoire mais ne le pourrait pas pour le moment. Il se résigna et raconta :

« Je sortais de la librairie Biblimagique et j'ai tournée dans cette allée parce que je sais qu'en passant par là je pouvais atteindre plus rapidement la cheminée publique. Et je suis tombé sur elle. C'était si horrible. Je n'en ai d'abord pas cru mes yeux. Il y avait tellement de sang. Et des choses gluantes sortaient de son ventre. Je n'ai compris qu'après qu'il s'agissait de ses viscères. Je suis resté figé sur place. Ce n'est pas moi qui ais appelé la police. Je n'ais repris mes esprits que quand un policier s'est planté devant moi en me demandant de reculer. J'ai vu les policiers tenter de la sauver. Ils l'ont décrochée et ont fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Mais elle est morte quelques instants plus tard. Moi je suis resté dans un coin à attendre. Un médicomage est arrivé mais il n'a pu que constater la mort. Les policiers ont commencé à recenser les témoins et à nous poser quelques questions. Je leur ais dit la même chose qu'à vous.

-Avez-vous remarqué quelqu'un s'enfuyant du lieu du crime avant d'y arriver ?

-Non, personne.

-Un détail suspect ?

-Non plus. C'était une journée normale.

-Bien. Nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps, conclut Garde. Au revoir monsieur Jura. »

Les trois chasseurs firent le tour des autres témoins. Mais ils n'obtinrent pas plus d'éléments.

« Soit l'un d'eux est un sacré bon acteur, soit aucun d'eux n'a rien remarqué, dit Garde. Et je ne pense pas non plus que l'un d'eux soit l'assassin.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant que personne n'ait remarqué quelque chose, fit Chaldo. Ils ne sont pas habitués à ce genre de chose, ils étaient tous obnubilés par la scène de cette jeune femme agonisante.

-Donc les seuls qui pourraient nous dire quelque chose se sont les flics, lança Suzanne.

-Allons leur rendre une petite visite, acquiesça Garde. »

Le Bureau Central de la Police Magique se trouvait également dans l'aile est du Ministère de la Magie et occupait tout le rez-de-chaussée. Une certaine rivalité existait entre les Policiers et les Chasseurs depuis la création de ces derniers. Car avant, la lutte contre les mages noirs faisait parti des prérogatives de la Police Magique. Mais devant le besoin d'une unité spécialisée dans ce genre d'affaire, les Chasseurs furent créés et la Police Magique se retrouva dessaisie de certaines affaires. Chose que les policiers ont eu beaucoup de mal à digérer.

Les trois chasseurs n'eurent aucun mal à passer le bureau d'accueil en présentant leurs cartes de chasseurs. Ils furent tout de suite dirigés vers le responsable de l'équipe de première intervention qui était allée sur les lieux dés réception de l'appel. C'était un brigadier-chef totalisant plus de trente ans de service. Il en avait vu des choses durant sa carrière, mais jamais aussi… sanglante.

« Je peux vous le dire en toute franchise : le type qui a fait ça est un vrai malade, dit-il tout de suite. Il faut l'être pour charcuter quelqu'un ainsi. Ou alors, faut être sacrément remonté contre elle.

-Nous pensons que le tueur ne connaissait pas la victime avant de s'attaquer à elle, informa Chaldo. Son choix a été simplement arbitraire.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il la prise au hasard ?

-Oui.

-Quelle époque de folie !

-Vous étiez le premier sur les lieux avec votre équipe, rappela Garde. Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose ?

-Nous avons tout écrit dans le rapport, avança le brigadier-chef.

-Vous avez assez d'expérience pour savoir que certaines choses ne peuvent être transcrites dans un rapport. Quelle impression la scène de crime vous a-t-elle faite ?

-C'était oppressant. Je ne vois pas d'autre mot. Ce malade avait tout mis en scène pour nous donner la gerbe en un minimum de temps. Elle était accrochée au réverbère central de la petite place. Il y avait du sang et des entrailles jusqu'aux murs des maisons. Je me demande encore comment elle pouvait être encore en vie.

-Rien d'inhabituel ?

-A part du sang et des tripes partout ! Nous sommes habitués à trouver des victimes de meurtres, mais dans la grande majorité des cas, ce sont des morts par Avada Kedavra ou par empoisonnement. Ce meurtre en lui-même était inhabituel.

-Et parmi les passants et les badauds ? Personne ne vous a paru suspect ?

-Vous voulez dire qu'il était là pendant que nous tentions de la sauver ?

-C'est possible.

-Je ne me suis pas occupé des témoins, j'essayais de maintenir un semblant de logique dans tout ce merdier. Ce sont deux de mes hommes qui s'en sont chargés. Le brigadier Fréourd et le policier Digaud, un nouveau.

-Nous aimerions leur parler, dit Garde. »

Ce n'était pas une requête mais un ordre, le brigadier-chef le savait. Comme il savait qu'il ne pouvait le refuser. De toute façon, lui et ses hommes n'avaient rien à cacher.

Le brigadier Fréourd ne leur appris rien que les chasseurs ne savaient déjà. Leur ultime chance était don le policier Digaud. C'était un tout jeune policier sortant fraîchement de sa période de formation. Il ne devait pas avoir encore vingt ans. Les cernes noirs marquant ses yeux laissaient imaginer qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi voir pas du tout.

« Vous avez interrogé les témoins, dit Garde, entrant immédiatement dans le vif du sujet. Avez-vous remarqué quelqu'un de suspect ?

-Non, répondit directement le policier. Tout le monde a coopéré. Ils étaient tous très choqués. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. J'ai eu du mal à me concentrer sur mon travail.

-Vous êtes absolument sûr de vous : personne de suspect, insista Garde. Réfléchissez bien. »

Le jeune policier baissa les yeux pour se rappeler le moindre détail. Et un éclair lui traversa l'esprit. Comment pouvait-il avoir oublié ça ?

« Il y avait un homme, annonça-t-il. Je ne l'ai pas très bien vu. Je l'ai à peine remarqué alors que je commençais à recueillir les témoignages. Je n'ai pas vraiment fais attention à lui et je viens à peine de me souvenir qu'il est parti avant que je n'arrive à lui.

-Et en quoi était-il suspect ? questionna Suzanne.

-Je suis quasi-sûr de l'avoir vu sourire. C'était rapide et je ne l'ai vu que du coin de l'œil mais il avait l'air d'apprécier la scène.

-Pouvez-vous nous le décrire ? interrogea Chaldo.

-Je ne l'ai pas bien vu, répéta le policier.

-Ce n'est pas grave, assura le chasseur de la section IRIA. Vous allez vous concentrer sur cet homme, retirez le souvenir de votre esprit et le déposez dans cette boule de cristal. »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Le mince filament argenté pendant au bout de sa baguette fut déposé sur la boule de cristal de Gilles Chaldo. Aussitôt, le chasseur rangea l'artefact dans sa poche.

Les trois chasseurs prirent congés des policiers. Mais au moment de partir, le brigadier-chef les interpela.

« Attendez, lança-t-il. Nous voulons voir ce souvenir.

-Désolé mais ce n'est pas possible, interdit Garde.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est une enquête du Département des Chasseurs, pas de la Police Magique. Voila pourquoi. »

Le brigadier-chef parut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais Garde ne lui en laissa pas le temps, préférant quitter les lieux pour poursuivre l'enquête.


	15. Fantôme Vs Corbeau

** CHAPITRE XV : FANTÔME Vs CORBEAU**

Gilles Chaldo plaça la boule de cristal sur un trépied supportant un logement prévu à cet effet. D'un coup de baguette, il alluma une lumière venant par-dessous. La lumière se redirigea à l'horizontale dans la boule et projeta une image sur un écran blanc. L'image était floue et bougeait de manière hasardeuse. Tout ce qu'on devinait de l'individu suspect, c'était un éclat violet au niveau de ses yeux.

« C'est très floue, dit Garde. Inexploitable.

-C'est normal, expliqua Chaldo. Ce jeune homme était sous le coup de l'émotion et il a fait un gros effort de concentration pour faire son travail comme il faut en interrogeant les témoins. Il s'est concentré uniquement sur la personne directement devant lui en faisant fi de tout ce qui se passait autour. En faite, il a agit avec professionnalisme.

-Et on fait quoi maintenant ? questionna Suzanne.

-Je pense pouvoir améliorer l'image, assura Chaldo. Ça risque de me prendre un peu de temps.

-C'est tout ce qu'on a de toute façon, dit Garde. A moins qu'il ne commette un autre meurtre et qu'il y fasse une erreur. Mais je n'ai pas trop d'espoir. »

Gilles Chaldo se mit immédiatement au travail. C'était un vrai travail de fourmi. Au bout de plusieurs heures d'effort, il avait arrêté l'image à l'instant lui semblant la plus facile à éclaircir et commençait à peine à l'éclaircir. Gilles dut s'arrêter plusieurs fois pour ne pas craquer et lancer violemment la boule de cristal contre un mur. Il avait beau être un bon analyste, cette partie du travail ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait toujours l'impression de faire trois pas en arrière pour deux en avant. Il était tard quand il décida de s'octroyer quelques heures de repos. Et il revint au laboratoire avant les premières lueurs de l'aube.

Il travaillait depuis trois heures quand il sursauta en sentant une main lui tapoter l'épaule. Il reconnut le sourire matinal de Françoise Cidal.

« C'est déjà l'heure de la pause déjeuner ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, celle de la pause petit déjeuner, répondit-elle.

-Quoi ?

-Il est à peine sept heure. Tu es là depuis quelle heure ?

-Quatre heure.

-Et tu t'es couché à quelle heure ?

-Minuit, je crois.

-Je vois. Ça demande de la patience et du calme d'éclaircir une image, et avec si peu de sommeil, tout ce que tu vas arriver à faire, c'est t'énerver et perdre du temps.

-Je sais, mais il faut que j'y arrive sinon, cet assassin va nous échapper.

-Laisse-moi faire.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Tu n'as pas confiance en mes capacités ? questionna Françoise.

-Si bien sûr, mais… balbutia Gilles.

-Faisons un petit pari si tu veux bien. Si j'y arrive, tu m'invites à dîner, sinon, c'est moi qui t'invite. D'accord ?

-Et bien, fit Gilles prit au dépourvu. D'accord.

-Tiens, finis mon café, ordonna-t-elle en lui donnant sa tasse. Et laisse-moi ta place. »

Françoise Cidal se mit immédiatement au travail. Elle sautait de détail en détail, rajoutant de la lumière ici, de l'ombre là, intensifiant les couleurs. Gilles devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle était plus efficace que lui dans cet exercice.

Françoise ne décrocha pas de la boule de cristal durant plusieurs heures. Elle ne s'arrêta que pour déjeuner avec Gilles qui l'invita pour la remercier de la peine qu'elle se donnait. Elle se réattela à la tâche. Et à la fin de la journée, le résultat fut enfin exploitable. En posant les yeux sur l'image du suspect, Gilles écarquilla les yeux. Lui !

« Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part, fit Françoise.

-Merci pour ton aide, dit Gilles. Je te dois un dîner. Excuse-moi, je dois aller chercher Garde et Janis. »

Les deux agents de la section S suivirent Gilles jusqu'à son labo.

« Françoise a réussi à éclaircir l'image jusqu'à un point où on peut identifier le suspect, présenta Chaldo. Mais…

-Il y a un problème ? questionna Garde.

-Voyez vous-même. »

Gilles fit apparaître l'image. Suzanne resta silencieuse mais ses yeux ne cillaient plus. Ce n'était pas possible !

« Kylian, souffla-t-elle. Non, impossible. Ça ne peut pas être lui ! Il est des notre ! Un chasseur ! Il n'a pas les yeux de cette couleur d'abord !

-Suzanne, calma François. Gilles, d'après toi, cette image est fiable ?

-Oui, répondit l'analyste. A plus de 90% je dirai. J'étais là durant tout le temps où Françoise travaillait et je lui fais confiance. De plus, je ne pense pas que ce policier ait été influencé, il n'avait aucune raison de connaître Névris. Si ce n'est pas lui, c'est qu'un mangemort utilise du Polynectar ou la Métamorphomagie. Mais alors, comment expliquer ses yeux ? »

François Garde resta silencieux quelques secondes. Il se contentait de regarder le visage souriant d'un plaisir malsain de Kylian Névris. Etait-il devenu véritablement fou ?

« Je dois parler à Charles et Corvus, conclut-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Attendez ! arrêta Suzanne. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'il a vraiment fait ça ? Ce n'est pas possible !

-Suzanne, il reste quelques chances qu'il ne soit pas coupable. Si c'est le cas, nous trouverons les preuves pour l'innocenter. Mais pour le moment, il est le principal suspect. Et étant un chasseur, nous devons en référer à son chef de section et au directeur.

-Mais…

-Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un chasseur passe à l'ennemi. Et à chaque fois, nous avons appliqué les mêmes règles pour nos anciens compagnons que pour les autres mages noirs. Si Kylian est devenu un mangemort, nous ferons de même. Nous sommes en guerre. C'est la seule vérité. »

Suzanne n'ajouta rien et laissa Garde sortir du labo. Elle continuait à regarder le visage de son ami projeter sur l'écran.

La nouvelle de l'identité du principal suspect de cette série de meurtre surprit Maldieu. Mais il n'oubliait pas les actes de Névris lors de ses dernières actions sur le terrain. Cette nouvelle mettait le Département des Chasseurs dans une posture très inconfortable.

« Je vais devoir en référer au Ministre, dit Maldieu. Quand ça va se savoir, il risque de perdre encore des points dans les sondages. Mais le plus important est d'arrêter Névris.

-Le problème étant que nous ignorons où il est, rappela Garde.

-Nous allons le mettre sur la liste des mangemorts recherchés, indiqua Corvus. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'on peut faire de plus. »

François Garde retrouva Suzanne assise derrière son bureau. Son regard rougi se perdait dans le vide. Il s'approcha et allait tenter de la réconforter quand un homme du même âge que François entra en l'interpelant :

« François, la Police Magique vient de t'envoyer un message important. Il y a eu encore une attaque, ils pensent que c'est le même type que tu poursuis.

-Où ? questionna Garde.

-Place Viviane.

-Merci Andreo. Préviens Corvus s'il te plait, qu'il fasse envoyer des AI sur place. Suzanne, on y va. On a une chance de l'attraper.

-Mais… balbutia-t-elle.

-Tu as entendu ce qu'à dit Gilles ? Il se peut que ce ne soit pas Kylian. Mais qui que ce soit, c'est notre boulot de l'arrêter. »

Suzanne se leva, vérifia machinalement la présence de ses deux baguettes et suivit son mentor.

La Place Viviane était un des lieux secrets les plus importants et surtout, un des plus fréquenté. La banque française des Sorciers, Glingot, s'y trouvait ainsi que plusieurs commerces. Donc commettre un meurtre à cet endroit sans se faire remarqué était normalement impossible. Et pourtant, au milieu de la place entourée d'un cordon de policier qui tentait de ramener le calme parmi les passants choqués, un cadavre sanguinolent gisait.

François, Gilles et Suzanne n'eurent qu'à montrer leurs cartes de chasseur pour pouvoir s'approcher. Suzanne eut un hoquet d'horreur, la victime était un jeune garçon d'à peine dix ans. Son visage était tout ce qui restait de lui en bonne état. Le reste de son corps avait littéralement explosé. Ses membres avaient été projetés aux quatre coins du périmètre. La quantité de sang ayant éclaboussé les pavés et les passants s'étant trouvés à proximité était simplement magistrale. Non loin de là, assise par terre et enroulée dans une couverture, une femme qui devait être la mère du garçon fixait le vide, les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes.

Alors que Gilles commençait à inspecter le corps, un policier vint exposer les éléments recueillis pour le moment. Le garçon et sa mère se déplaçait normalement sur la place quand sans prévenir, le corps du garçon explosa. Aussitôt arrivés, les policiers ont bouclé le périmètre et envoyé un message au Département des Chasseurs. François et Suzanne regardèrent dans toutes les directions, espérant voir le coupable parmi les badauds. Mais s'il avait changé d'apparence, ils allaient avoir du mal.

« Alors ? questionna François quand Gilles s'approcha.

-Je pense qu'il a subit un sortilège Cofringo, indiqua Gilles.

-Personne n'a formulé d'après les témoins. Soit le tueur l'a lancé de manière informulée, soit il l'a murmuré.

-Alors on a affaire à un sacré type, faire un Cofringo informulé ou murmuré d'une telle puissance n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

-Personnellement, j'en connais qu'un capable de ça : Pierrick Corvus. Mais chez les mangemorts, je penserais à Malgéus.

-Il serait venu lui-même ici ! Ça ne peut être que déguisé car tout le monde connait son visage.

-Et moi vous m'oubliez, lança une voix cynique. »

Les trois chasseurs se tournèrent vers Kylian Névris. Ce dernier leur souriait d'un air malsain. Ses yeux brillaient du même éclat violet vu sur l'image. François tendit immédiatement sa baguette vers lui.

« Voyons Garde, vous n'allez pas faire de mal à votre élève, dit Névris faussement.

-Prouve-moi que ce n'est pas toi qui a fait ça, ordonna Garde.

-Ce n'est pas Kylian ! contredit Suzanne. Il n'a pas cette couleur d'yeux.

-Suzanne, ce que tu peux être naïve, siffla Névris. Je suis sûr que vous avez compris Garde. Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous voyez ce phénomène.

-Une overdose de potion de Puissance a plusieurs effets : l'intensification du flux magique et de la force physique devient permanente, elle ronge l'esprit transformant celui qui en prend trop en psychopathe. Mais elle a aussi des effets sur l'apparence : la peau devient blafarde, la pilosité disparait et les yeux deviennent violets.

-Tout à fait. Je n'ai pas encore perdu mes cheveux, mais ce n'est qu'une question de jours. J'espère que la calvitie m'ira bien !

-Tu es devenu un mangemort. Ces meurtres, Malgéus te les a demandés pour prouver ta loyauté.

-Mon maître est prudent, il ne m'a accordé sa confiance qu'au bout du cinquième. J'ai fêté ça en tuant une fois de plus.

-Alors pourquoi ce gamin ?

-Pour vous voir tout simplement, annonça Névris. Pour être sûr que vous soyez au courant.

-Nous allons être obligés de t'arrêter.

-Vous pouvez toujours essayer, sourit Névris.

-Stupéfix, s'écria Garde. »

D'un geste coulé, Névris sortit sa baguette et stoppa l'éclair rouge. Il continua son mouvement jusqu'à tendre sa baguette vers son ancien mentor et le propulsa en arrière avec violence. Garde percuta durement un réverbère et resta au sol. Gilles voulut s'attaquer à Névris mais il se retrouva désarmé sans pouvoir incanter et fut assommé par un coup de pied à la mâchoire. Les policiers encerclèrent Névris mais en quelques mouvements, ce dernier les envoya au sol, certains touchés par des éclairs verts mortels. La panique gagna les passants qui couraient en tout sens pour s'enfuir. Névris riait de ce spectacle en lançant ça et là quelques maléfices.

Suzanne était comme figée. Son corps refusait de réagir. Névris s'approcha d'elle si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre son visage. Il sourit, du même sourire malsain avec lequel il était apparu quelques minutes auparavant.

« Alors, murmura-t-il. Tu ne m'arrêtes pas ?

-Pourquoi Kylian ? fut-elle seulement capable de dire.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Tu es un chasseur.

-Plus maintenant.

-Tu vas me tuer ?

-Non. Car je veux que tu transmettes mon pire souvenir à ta charmante sœur. »

Suzanne n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se plia de douleur sous le coup de poing à l'estomac de Névris. Le souffle coupé, elle tomba à genoux sur les pavés froids.

Névris entendit des pas précipité derrière lui. Plusieurs individus. Il reconnut cette façon de se déplacer sans même se retourner.

« Vous arrivez un peu tard je crois, Georges Nide, lança-t-il. »

Il se retourna, lançant son sourire malsain au groupe de la section AI qui s'approchait en arc-de-cercle avec au centre leur chef : Georges Nide.

« Kylian, fit le vieux chasseur abasourdi. Tu es un traître.

-Si vous voulez, fit-il. Mais je me demande si j'ai vraiment cru un jour en les valeurs que les Chasseurs se disent défendre.

-Tu as pourtant toujours combattu de toutes tes forces. Tu étais l'un des meilleurs.

-Au moins vous ne commettez pas la même erreur que Suzanne, elle n'y croit toujours pas.

-Que lui as-tu fait ?

-Rien d'important, et je ne lui ferai rien pour le moment. On verra plus tard, dans quelques années.

-Sûrement pas. Kylian Névris, tu es en état d'arrestation pour meurtre, acte de terrorisme et magie noire.

-Attrapez-moi donc. »

L'éclair de Stupéfixion déchira l'air avant de s'arrêter contre la baguette de Névris. En un claquement de fouet, le mangemort se retrouva derrière le groupe. Les chasseurs n'eurent pas le temps de se retourner avant que deux d'entre eux n'explosent dans un Cofringo surpuissant. Nide fut projeté par le souffle de l'explosion. Un éclair vert tua un autre. Un chasseur ayant perdu sa baguette dans la confusion tenta d'attaquer le mage noir au corps-à-corps. Névris para son coup de poing avec une facilité déconcertante et lui brisa la nuque d'un geste sec. Au final, il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Névris pour se débarrasser du groupe.

Il ne restait plus que Georges Nide. Ce dernier se relevait à peine. Névris s'approchait de lui, son sourire malsain toujours accroché à ses lèvres. Il connaissait par cœur les procédures des Chasseurs et savait donc qu'un deuxième groupe allait intervenir dans une poignée de secondes. Nide voulut lever son bras pour lancer un maléfice mais sa baguette vola hors de sa main sous l'impulsion d'un sortilège de désarmement. Un autre maléfice plaqua au sol le chef de la section AI.

« Je suis sûr que votre mort plaira à mon maître, dit Névris. Il est temps que votre carrière prenne fin, Georges Nide. »

Névris allait abaisser sa baguette sur Nide quand il dut plonger sur le côté pour éviter un éclair de stupéfixion, relâchant son étreinte. Il se tourna vers son agresseur et découvrit Suzanne de nouveau debout.

« Suzanne, voyons, fit faussement le mangemort. Ce n'est pas des manières d'attaquer par derrière !

-Rends-toi Kylian, lança-t-elle.

-Je vois que tu ne comprends pas encore tout.

-Stupéfix ! s'écria Nide en brandissant la baguette qu'il venait de sortir de sous sa tenue de combat. »

Névris esquiva facilement l'éclair, il propulsa Suzanne contre un mur avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Nide. Un éclair jaillit du bout de sa baguette et vint frapper l'épaule gauche de Nide. Du sang et des chairs éclaboussèrent les alentours, le bras gauche de Georges Nide, tenant encore sa baguette, avait été arraché net. Nide hurla de douleur en s'effondrant sur le pavé ruisselant de son propre sang.

Le hurlement de douleur glaça le sang de Suzanne. Comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi sadique ? Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, sa colonne vertébrale avait sûrement été touchée durant son dernier vol plané. Elle vit avec horreur Névris s'approcher de nouveau de Nide. Allait-il tous les tuer ? Un claquement de fouet résonna près d'elle. Elle fut soulagée de voir la silhouette sombre de Pierrick Corvus. Ce dernier observait la scène d'un œil froid. Derrière lui, le deuxième groupe de la section AI s'avançait en éventail. D'un geste de la main, Corvus les obligea à s'arrêter.

« Occupez-vous des blessés, dit-il. Evacuez-les. Je m'occupe de Névris. Dés que je l'aurais éloigné de Nide, allez-le chercher.

-Bien monsieur, acquiesça le chef de groupe. »

Pierrick Corvus s'approcha silencieusement dans le dos de Névris. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir senti sa présence. Le mangemort levait de nouveau sa baguette pour éliminer Nide. Corvus tendit sa baguette vers le bras armé de Névris, des cordes de feu jaillirent de l'extrémité de la baguette et vinrent enserrer le poignet du mage noir. Surpris, ce dernier ne put réagir et fut projeter en arrière sous la traction du chef de la section S. il put quand même se réceptionner sur ses pieds. Corvus vint immédiatement se placer entre lui et Nide, permettant à un homme de la section AI de venir auprès de son chef et de transplaner.

Kylian Névris souriait encore malgré la fuite de sa proie. Il en avait une autre bien plus intéressante devant lui. Celui que l'on surnommait le Corbeau, la terreur des mages noirs, le plus jeune chef de la section spéciale des Chasseurs depuis sa création. Un adversaire de choix.

« Pierrick Corvus en personne ! Je suis flatté ! fit Névris.

-Tu devrais te rendre sans faire d'histoire Névris, dit Corvus calmement.

-Et sinon ?

-Si je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de t'éliminer, je le ferais sans hésiter. De toute façon, tu seras condamné au baiser du Détraqueur.

-Je le sais. Entre mourir totalement et devenir un cadavre vivant, que choisiriez-vous ?

-Je vois. Tu as donc décidé. Soit, tu vas donc mourir.

-Je me sens bien vivant pour le moment, lança le mage noir. Ne m'enterrez pas trop vite. Si vous voulez me tuer, venez. »

En temps normal, Pierrick Corvus aurait attaqué tout de suite Névris. Après tout, il connaissait son niveau pour l'avoir vu s'entraîner et agir en opération. Mais ses yeux violets ne laissaient aucun doute sur le fait que beaucoup de choses avaient changé malgré sa trahison récente. Rien qu'à sa façon de bouger, Corvus comprit qu'il n'avait plus affaire au même homme. Deux éclairs verts jaillirent au même moment, s'annulant en un formidable embrasement. Le choc qui s'en suivit fut terrible et ce fut la puissance physique de Névris qui l'emporta, repoussant Corvus en arrière d'un coup de pied circulaire au corps. Malgré ce choc, Corvus parvint à se réceptionner sur ses pieds et garda toute son attention sur son ennemi. Ce dernier souriait en constatant qu'il avait l'avantage. Mais quelque chose le dérangeait : pourquoi Corvus ne démontrait aucune peur ? Il savait qu'il ne devait pas sous-estimer ce Corbeau. Mais la potion de Puissance lui donnait des capacités lui permettant de surpasser n'importe qui. Ce Corbeau ne tarderait pas à revêtir le masque de la frayeur.

« Même toi tu ne peux rien contre moi, jubila Névris.

-J'attend, dit calmement Corvus, un masque froid sur le visage. »

Le sourire de Névris se transforma en rictus de haine. Ila allait lui faire ravaler ce visage impassible. D'un geste de sa baguette de bas en haut, Névris arracha les pavés du sol. Il les maintint en l'air autour de lui. Lorsqu'il tendit son artefact vers le chef de la section S, les pavés fusèrent. Pierrick attendit que les premiers pavés arrivent près de lui. Il en esquiva plusieurs d'un saut enchaîné avec une roulade au sol. Les pavés le frôlaient de si près qu'il en sentait les aspérités. Aucune pierre ne toucha Corvus malgré le fait que celles qu'il avait esquivées revenaient dans son dos. A croire qu'il avait des yeux partout. Névris augmenta alors la vitesse. Corvus ne démontra toujours aucune peur et parvint à suivre le rythme un moment. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire éternellement. Il produisit des éclairs qui percutèrent les pavés, les faisant exploser en gravas. Rapidement, il ne restait plus des pavés qu'un nuage de poussière grise.

Pierrick toisait Névris d'un regard glacial. Ses bras demeuraient le long du corps. Névris comprit alors ce qui le différenciait du chef de la section S. Lui devait encore se mettre en garde pour combattre et tendre son esprit vers son ou ses adversaires. Alors que ce Corbeau gardait les bras ballants et son esprit était comme détaché. Un état de non-garde. Un état d'esprit que seuls les experts et les combattants chevronnés atteignent au bout de plusieurs années de pratique ou de guerre. Névris se savait encore loin de ce niveau et il se rendait compte que malgré une puissance physique et magique surpassant celle du Corbeau, il ne pourrait le vaincre.

« A moi maintenant, dit Corvus. »

Ces simples mots firent naître de la peur chez Névris. Il se força à garder les yeux rivés sur Corvus mais celui-ci transplana en un claquement de fouet. Corvus ne sentit sa présence sur sa droite qu'au dernier moment et il ne put éviter le coup de pied sauté latéral qui lui percuta la pommette. Névris recula sous la frappe il tendit le bras vers le Corbeau mais ce dernier avait déjà de nouveau transplané. Il ne le vit pas apparaître devant lui et pourtant, un coup de talon vint lui fracasser le nez. Le Corbeau s'était matérialisé juste au dessus de lui pour l'attaquer.

Le nez en sang, Névris observait le Corbeau avec fureur. Et celui-ci conservait son attitude hivernale.

« Abandonne, fit simplement le chef de la section S. »

Névris n'avait pas le choix. Pierrick Corvus était bien meilleur que lui au combat. Son seul échappatoire était la fuite.

« On se reverra, dit-il en un rictus avant de transplaner. »

Kylian Névris fut ajouté à la liste des mangemorts connus avec la mention « extrêmement dangereux ». Mais les conséquences ne se limitèrent pas à quelques articles dans les journaux rapportant qu'un chasseur de la section spéciale était passé à l'ennemi. Le tollé atteignit le Conseil Ministériel, entachant la politique de l'actuel Ministre. Un membre du Conseil Ministériel demanda même sa démission immédiate et l'organisation de nouvelles élections. La demande fit débat mais obtenu gain de cause.

Et le favori dans la course au siège ministériel se nommait Erwan Riliam.


	16. Premier Sang

**CHAPITRE XVI : PREMIER SANG**

Gladius était maintenant âgé de quatre ans. Il se montrait beaucoup plus éveillé que les enfants du même âge. Il savait déjà lire et écrire grâce à l'enseignement de Françoise Cidal. Gilles Chaldo lui apprenait les méthodes d'analyse sur le terrain. Gladius devait devenir une arme complète capable de traquer n'importe quel ennemi. Les deux agents de la section IRIA tentaient aussi de lui apprendre à sourire. Mais comme s'il comprenait qu'il n'avait comme but que la guerre et la mort en ce monde, son visage demeurait fermé et froid.

Gilles Chaldo lui faisait faire aussi de la gymnastique. La force physique de Gladius surpassait celle d'un adolescent. Lors d'une de ses séances de sport, Pierrick Corvus et Julien Faros vinrent leur rendre visite, apparaissant en transplanant. Gilles se porta à leur rencontre pour les saluer. Un claquement de fouet retentit, Gladius venait de disparaître en transplanant.

« Où est-il ? lança Gilles en tournant frénétiquement la tête, imité par Julien Faros. Tu as vu ? Il a transplané ! C'est impossible ! Il n'a pas de baguette !

-Rien n'est impossible dans ce monde, dit calmement Pierrick.

-La Magie a tout de même ses limites, reprit Gilles.

-Nous avons repoussé ces limites, dit Julien. C'était le but de ce projet. Pour l'instant, le problème est de le retrouver. Où a-t-il bien pu aller ?

-Il n'est pas loin, dit l'homme en noir.

-Mais où ? questionna Gilles.

-Là. »

Pierrick ne se retourna même pas, il se contenta de lever sa baguette derrière lui et de lancer un éclair vers le plafond. Le maléfice toucha Gladius qui s'était accroché à une poutre du plafond. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol recouvert de tapis de gymnastique.

Gilles se porta tout de suite auprès du garçon. Il l'examina rapidement, constatant qu'il n'avait rien. Il lança un regard noir à Pierrick mais ce dernier ne le regardait pas. Le Corbeau s'était tourné vers Julien Faros.

« Je dois parler à tout le monde, dit-il. »

Les Gardiens de l'Epée furent tous réunis. Gladius avait été installé dans un siège. Devant lui se trouvait Pierrick Corvus qui lui tournait le dos. Gladius voyait en face de lui le visage inquiet de Françoise Cidal. A ses côtés se tenait Gilles Chaldo. Charles Maldieu et François Garde venait d'arriver.

« Que se passe-t-il Pierrick ? demanda Maldieu.

-Gladius a démontré qu'il était capable de maîtriser la magie, raconta Pierrick. Il a transplané devant nous. Heureusement qu'il ne connait que ces lieux, sinon qui sait où il serait à l'heure actuelle.

-Je vois, dit Maldieu. Donc le temps est venu. »

Garde semblait acquiescer en silence et le regard de Chaldo laissait penser qu'il devinait de quoi ils parlaient.

« Temps pour quoi ? demanda Cidal.

-Nous allons pouvoir commencé à lui apprendre le combat et bientôt, il pourra se battre, précisa Maldieu.

-Attendez, ce n'est qu'un petit garçon ! s'exclama Françoise Cidal. Il a encore tant de choses à vivre avant de connaître la noirceur de ce monde.

-Vous savez pourtant bien qu'il n'a été créé que dans un seul but.

-Non, je ne veux pas !

-Il doit apprendre à se battre ! s'emporta Maldieu. »

Charles Maldieu était connu pour son calme. Mais les multiples prises de positions de Françoise Cidal pour qu'on permette à Gladius de vivre une vie normale alors que sa naissance en elle-même ne l'était pas commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

« Il est encore trop jeune ! martela Cidal.

-Il est temps de commencer les choses sérieuses, dit Maldieu. C'est le but de ce projet.

-Mais il n'a que quatre ans ! s'écria Françoise Chaldo. C'est trop tôt, il ne peut pas se servir de la magie.

-Vous savez bien qu'il a déjà démontrer son aptitude à la pratiquer, rappela Pierrick. »

-Nous ne pouvons pas ! reprit Françoise. Ce n'est pas moral !

-La morale ! s'exclama l'homme qui avait parlé en premier. Nous l'avons jeté aux chiens lorsque nous avons débuté ce projet. Ne nous parlez pas de morale.

-Il a malheureusement raison, dit Garde. Nous sommes allés trop loin je pense. Mais maintenant, nous ne pouvons plus reculer.

-Mais… souffla Françoise. Dis quelque chose Gilles.

-Ils ont malheureusement raison Françoise, dit le père de Pierrick. C'est dans le seul but de le combattre que nous avons lancé ce projet. Même si je pense que nous nous sommes trompés de voie.

-Nous ne pouvons douter, dit Antoine Faros en entrant suivi de son fils et de Mélina Sarla. Lorsque nous avons décidé de lancer ce projet. Je vous ai dit que le doute n'était pas permis. Nous ne pouvons revenir en arrière. Je ne vous rappellerai pas les derniers forfaits de Voldemort et de ses sbires. Donc nous devons commencer son entraînement sérieusement. C'est la seule raison justifiant l'existence de Gladius.

-Je m'en charge professeur Faros, assura l'homme en noir. »

Les Gardiens de l'Epée fournirent une baguette à Gladius. Pierrick Corvus commença son entraînement aux arts du combat magique. Il lui apprit les sortilèges de base du combat comme l'Experlliarmus, le Stupéfix, le Protego et bien d'autres. Gladius parvenait à les maîtriser avec une facilité déconcertante. De même que pour les techniques des arts martiaux lui permettant de compléter son éventail technique et de se défendre au corps-a-corps. En quelques mois, Gladius pouvait déjà donner du fil à retordre à Corvus en duel. Le plus impressionnant était que le garçonnet ne formulait jamais les sortilèges. Rapidement, Corvus en vint à lui apprendre les impardonnables. Il ne les formula pas non plus, repoussant encore les limites connues de la maitrise de la Magie.

L'entraînement de Gladius dura plus d'un an. Et malgré les réticences de Françoise Cidal, les Gardiens de l'Epée décidèrent qu'il était temps de tester ses capacités dans la réalité.

Gladius et Corvus apparurent dans une lande enneigée. Le vent glacial fouettait leur visage. Sans un mot, Corvus fit signe au garçon de le suivre. La neige crissait sous leurs pieds. Au bout de quelques centaines de mètres de marche, Corvus passa devant Gladius et ralentit le rythme. Il abaissa son centre de gravité pour se déplacer de façon plus discrète. Et finalement, il s'arrêta derrière un buisson, posant un genou à terre. De l'autre côté de la futaie, il n'y avait qu'une maison solitaire. Corvus repéra un homme armé d'une baguette faisant les cent pas dans la neige. Personne d'autre. Les renseignements étaient donc exact jusqu'à maintenant. La seule inconnue était le nombre exact de mangemorts présents. Ils devaient être une dizaine environ. Cette mission serait peut-être trop dure pour Gladius comme premier fait d'arme. Mais il fallait savoir rapidement s'il pourrait un jour s'attaquer à Voldemort.

Pierrick fit signe à Gladius d'approcher. Il laissa le garçon observer la maison quelques minutes.

« C'est cette maison l'objectif, désigna Corvus. Il doit y avoir une dizaine de mangemorts dedans. Ta mission est de les attaquer et de tous les éliminer. Aucun ne doit s'échapper. Tu as compris ?

-Oui, acquiesça Gladius.

-Vas-y. »

Corvus regarda Gladius, baguette à la main, s'élancer vers la maison. Il se déplaçait comme il le fallait, vérifiant si la voie était libre avant chaque bond d'un arbuste à un autre. Et bientôt, il se retrouva caché à moins d'un mètre de là où passait la sentinelle. Lorsque celle-ci tourna le dos à Gladius, le garçon surgit comme un diable de sa boîte. Il enserra le cou de l'ennemi de ses bras, frappant de son pied dans le creux poplité du genou pour le forcer à tomber à genoux dans une position inconfortable. D'un geste sec, Gladius brisa la nuque du garde. Il laissa le corps choir au sol et fit un tour d'horizon pour vérifier que personne ne se trouvait aux alentours. D'un coup de baguette, il envoya le corps dans la futaie.

Continuant à se déplacer en ambiance tactique, Gladius atteignit le mur de la maison. Corvus le vit se diriger vers la porte d'entrée mais de là où il observait la scène, il ne pouvait pas voir s'il y avait une autre sentinelle à cet endroit. Il se déplaça en prenant garde de rester à l'abri des vus. Il y avait effectivement un autre garde. Il vit Gladius surgir de l'angle du mur pour lancer un petit couteau qui vint se ficher dans la carotide du mangemort. Le garde s'allongea dans la neige maculée de son sang. Corvus vit Gladius rebrousser chemin pour jeter un œil par une fenêtre d'où il pouvait voir dans le vestibule. Une fois assuré qu'il pouvait y entrer sans être repéré, Gladius déverrouilla le loquet d'un coup de baguette et enjamba la fenêtre. Quelques instants plus tard, Corvus perçut une explosion à l'intérieur de la maison. Gladius venait d'entrer en action.

La porte vola en éclat.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? hurla un mangemort. »

Gladius, armé de sa baguette et d'un couteau, avait visuel sur deux mages noirs. Un Avada Kedavra en élimina un tandis que l'autre recevait le couteau dans l'œil. Un mangemort surgit dans le champ de vision de Gladius. Un Repulso l'envoya percuter violement le mur derrière lui, lui réduisant la colonne vertébrale en miette.

Gladius attendit quelques instants de voir si un nouvel ennemi voulait s'offrir comme cible. Mais aucune des présences qu'il ressentait au-delà de cette porte ne souhaitait se montrer. Gladius arrivait à connaître leurs positions approximatives. Un à gauche, deux à droite. Il changea sa baguette de main et sortit un nouveau couteau. Il plongea d'un coup dans la pièce. Deux éclairs verts le frôlèrent. Il brisa sa chute d'une roulade et malgré cette position, le couteau atteignit sa cible à gauche à la gorge et un maléfice de Mort toucha l'une des deux cibles à droite. Une fois sur ses pieds, Gladius bondit pour prendre appui sur le mur et se lancer sur le dernier mage noir, évitant un nouveau maléfice. Il sortit un nouveau couteau, lui enserra le cou d'un ciseau de jambes et trancha d'un seul coup les deux carotides de l'ennemi.

Gladius n'eut que quelques secondes de répit, une porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Avant même de voir le mage noir, la vision de Gladius fut ébloui par un Avada Kedavra qui lui rasa le crâne. Sans se laisser aller à la panique, le garçon lança à son tour un sortilège de Mort. Le mangemort s'effondra sans vie. Juste derrière lui, un second mage noir surgit. Gladius bondit et vint le percuter d'un coup de pied sauté latéral à la gorge. Il recula sous la frappe mais ne put empêcher le jeune garçon de lui trancher l'aine à l'aide du couteau encore ruisselant de sang.

Gladius regarda sa dernière victime se vider de son sang. Il ne remarqua pas le nouvel assaillant qui vint par sa droite, au bout du couloir.

« Diffindo ! lança le mangemort. »

Gladius tenta d'esquiver mais il était trop tard. Le rayon trancha les chairs de son épaule. Gladius sentit la douleur lui brûler l'épaule. Son sang coulait en un liquide ocre, chaud et visqueux le long de son bras. Alors son sang aussi était rouge ! Malgré la douleur, il resta concentré et essaya de lever sa baguette mais son bras refusait de lui répondre comme d'habitude. Il fallait qu'il réagisse. Il allait se vider de son sang. Il changea sa baguette de main mais déjà, sa vue se brouillait. Sa tête devenait lourde. Il allait bientôt perdre connaissance car malgré toute sa force, son petit corps ne contenait pas autant de sang que celui d'un adulte. La silhouette du mangemort devint floue. Gladius devina à peine qu'il s'avançait vers lui et qu'il pointait sa baguette sur lui.

« Ce n'est qu'un gamin ! dit le mangemort sans y croire. Comment un gamin a-t-il pu faire ça ?

-Avada Kedavra ! »

Le mangemort n'avait pas senti Corvus arriver dans son dos. Il s'effondra sans un bruit. Corvus se porta auprès de Gladius. Le garçon s'était évanoui. Il approcha sa baguette de l'entaille et la referma. Malgré cette dernière erreur, le test était concluant. Ce garçon venait de tuer dix terroristes magiques. Corvus entrevit ce qui pourrait être la fin de la guerre.

Gladius avait été allongé sur son lit. Julien Faros et Mélina Sarla le soignaient.

« Son premier combat n'a pas été le succès escompté, dit le professeur Antoine Faros.

-Je vous avais dit que ce n'était qu'un enfant, lança Françoise Cidal.

-Il est loin d'être un enfant, reprit Faros.

-Ce n'est pas un échec, fit Corvus. Il a réussi à tuer dix mangemorts. Le dernier l'a surpris. N'importe quel chasseur aurait sûrement été tué dans ce genre d'opération.

-Il n'est pas un chasseur ! s'emporta Françoise.

-Non, c'est vrai, acquiesça le professeur Faros. Il est bien plus que ça. Il est l'arme qui nous donnera la victoire. Notre Epée. A partir de maintenant, il combattra. Autant pour éliminer la menace des mangemorts que pour s'améliorer. Et lorsqu'il sera prêt à combattre Voldemort, alors nous pourrons mettre fin à cette guerre.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'entraîner jusqu'au moment où il sera prêt pour cette confrontation ? questionna Gilles Chaldo.

-Parce que, malheureusement, même s'il tue Voldemort, d'autres prendront sa place. Comme Malgéus. Si nous pouvons l'éliminer lui aussi, autant le faire. »

Et dans les mois qui suivirent, Gladius devint la terreur sans nom et sans visage des mages noirs. Corvus l'accompagnait toujours dans ses missions. Il assurait ses arrières et lui enseignait tout ce qu'il savait. La rumeur de l'existence d'un justicier éliminant les mages noirs sans répit et sans pitié se répandit. Mais si le nouveau Ministre français de la Magie, Erwan Riliam, affichait une satisfaction en voyant que certains n'hésitaient pas à se battre pour faire avancé les choses, d'autres regrettaient que cette nouvelle situation et demandaient à ce mystérieux « justicier » de se rendre à la police. Finalement, l'existence de Gladius apportait aussi des problèmes. Mais pour Antoine Faros, tout cela s'arrêtera quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres disparaîtra.


	17. Frédéric Liro

**CHAPITRE XVII : FREDERIC LIRO**

Cela faisait maintenant six ans que Gladius était né. Et malgré la terreur qu'il faisait naître chez les mages noirs, la situation ne s'était pas vraiment améliorée. Au contraire, Malgéus se montrait plus violent encore. Les Chasseurs des Gardiens de l'Epée détournaient certaines informations menant aux planques des mangemorts au profit des actions de Gladius. Pour cela, l'aide de Gilles Chaldo et Françoise Cidal fut précieuse au sein de la section IRIA. Mais ils étaient actuellement en voyage de noces, s'étant uni récemment. Maldieu devait agir autrement mais son manège n'échappa pas à Frédéric Liro, le chef de la section IRIA.

Maldieu ne faisait que moyennement confiance à Frédéric Liro. Il était déjà chef de section avant qu'il ne prenne directeur des Chasseurs. Liro était un arriviste prêt à tout pour monter dans les échelons et qui n'avait pas caché sa déception de ne pas avoir été nommé à la tête des Chasseurs. Il était l'un des rares Chasseurs à ne pas avoir pris part à la grève des Chasseurs quand le nouveau Ministre Erwan Riliam souhaitait remplacer Maldieu par Yves Dakus. Peut-être pensait-il plus facile d'évincer Dakus par la suite que Maldieu. Jusqu'à maintenant, Maldieu n'avait eu aucune raison valable de le faire remplacer à la tête de la section IRIA.

Frédéric Liro restait toujours à l'affut de ce qui pouvait mettre Maldieu en mauvaise posture. Lorsqu'il suspecta le détournement d'information, il vint immédiatement en parler à Maldieu.

« Que veux-tu Frédéric ? demanda Maldieu directement.

-J'ai remarqué dernièrement que plusieurs informations concernant la localisation de mangemorts disparaissaient des rapports ou, du moins, ces rapports étaient passablement ralenti dans leur traitement, expliqua-t-il.

-Je vois. L'affaire à l'air sérieuse. As-tu une idée de qui peut faire ça ?

-Peut-être. Mais le plus important serait plutôt de savoir au profit de qui ces infos sont détournées.

-Je ne comprends pas. Cela ne peut être fait que pour les mangemorts.

-Je le penserais aussi si sur la plupart des lieux désignés par ces infos, les mangemorts ont toujours été découverts à l'état de cadavre.

-Le « justicier » dont parle la rumeur serait un chasseur ?

-Mais il doit avoir l'appui d'une haute autorité pour pouvoir faire ça sans que l'on ne l'ait remarqué plus tôt. Un chef de section ou même : le directeur des Chasseurs. »

Maldieu planta un regard sans faille dans celui de Liro qui semblait s'amuser de la situation.

« Tu m'accuses de ne pas suivre les procédures légales ? questionna Maldieu.

-Tout à fait, fit Liro. J'ai toutes les preuves pour ça.

-Alors que vas-tu faire ?

-Je veux que tu démissionnes en conseillant mon nom comme nouveau directeur auprès du Ministre. Sinon, je vais le voir directement en lui présentant toutes mes preuves contre toi et ce sera le déshonneur. »

Liro jubilait visiblement de se savoir si puissant. Maldieu n'avait plus qu'une solution, il le savait et n'hésiterait pas. Il promit à Liro de rédiger sa démission mais lui demanda de la discrétion en attendant qu'elle soit effective.

Maldieu se rendit au Département Secret. Il y retrouva Pierrick Corvus et Antoine Faros qu'il avait prévenu par hibou. Il exposa le problème.

« C'est fâcheux, dit Faros. Vous êtes nécessaire au bon déroulement des actions de Gladius. Sans vous, ce sera plus difficile.

-Liro a toujours voulu ce poste, fit Corvus. Il ira jusqu'au bout. Déjà qu'il se montrait gênant en ralentissant le travail normal des Chasseurs pour tenter de vous faire paraître inefficace. Le mieux serait de le renvoyer de son poste de chef de la section IRIA et d'y nommer quelqu'un d'autre comme Gilles.

-Si nous faisons ça, il rendra public ses preuves, fit remarquer Maldieu. A vrai dire je ne vois qu'une seule solution. Mais elle doit rester entre nous.

-L'éliminer, dit Corvus.

-On peut faire passer sa mort pour un crime des mangemorts. Il suffit de faire apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres.

-Alors le mieux serait de se servir de Gladius, conclut Faros. Corvus, pouvez-vous vous en occuper ?

-Oui. »

Cette mission devait rester secrète vis-à-vis des autres Gardiens de l'Epée. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour ça que Gladius avait été créé au départ. Mais perdre Maldieu signifiait réduire la liberté d'action de Gladius de manière significative. Et si Liro prenait la place de Maldieu, il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour faire remplacer Corvus à la tête de la section S, sachant que celui-ci avait été l'élève de Maldieu.

Frédéric Liro avait une famille : une femme et deux filles. Mais aucune d'elles ne serait victime de Gladius. Lui seul mourra. La tâche s'annonçait alors plus ardue. Corvus et Gladius passèrent la journée à observer la maison de Liro. Pour cela, le fait que Gladius soit, par imitation, devenu un animagus, aidait. Deux corbeaux dans un arbre près d'une maison, quoi de plus normal. La plupart du temps, les passants ne faisaient même pas attention à leur présence. Ils virent arriver la femme de Frédéric Liro tenant par la main une fillette de six ou sept ans. L'ainée était actuellement à Beauxbâtons. La fillette ressortit, profitant de cette belle journée pour aller jouer dans le jardin.

Corvus attira Gladius à l'abri des regards pour pouvoir reprendre forme humaine et lui parler.

« Voilà l'occasion d'infiltrer la maison, dit-il. Tu vas aller faire connaissance avec cette fille. Elle s'appelle Florence. Tu vas faire en sorte que vous vous amusiez et ainsi, tu pourras approcher son père sans qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose. Tu devras peut-être user de l'Impérium sur la fille et la femme. Mais souviens-toi qu'aucune des deux ne doit mourir sauf cas spécial. Fais en sorte qu'il n'y en ait pas et de pouvoir éliminer le père. Une fois cela fait, tu invoques la Marque des ténèbres.

-J'ai compris, fit Gladius. Comment fait-on pour s'amuser ? »

Corvus n'avait pas pensé à ça. Gladius avait été toujours élevé comme une arme. Et une arme ne s'amuse pas. Il ignorait comment faire pour être un petit garçon comme les autres. Sauf dans certains cas.

« Comme durant les cours d'infiltration passive, finit par dire Corvus. Mais en plus long. Tu vas jouer le rôle durant des heures.

-Bien, acquiesça Gladius.

-Et surtout, pas de magie devant eux sauf pour la mission. »

Corvus se demandait s'il ne devrait pas plutôt s'en charger lui-même. Gladius ignorait tout de l'amusement comme le pratique les autres enfants de son âge. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un enfant. Seul Gilles mais surtout Françoise Chaldo avaient essayé d'apporter un peu de candeur dans le cœur de Gladius. Toujours en vain. Le poids de ses combats et des morts était trop lourd sur l'esprit du petit garçon.

Corvus se transforma de nouveau en corbeau pour observer la scène. Gladius s'approcha timidement de la clôture délimitant le jardin familial. Ce n'était qu'un rôle pour lui. Un rôle qu'il avait appris par cœur lors de ses années d'entraînement. Il resta sans bouger à la clôture, attendant que la fillette le remarque. Elle vint vers lui au bout de quelques minutes.

« Bonjour, tu t'appelles comment ? demanda-t-elle.

-Pierre, répondit-il, utilisant le nom prévu pour ce rôle. Je viens d'arriver ici avec mon papa et ma maman.

-Tu es sorcier ?

-Mon papa l'est, pas ma maman.

-Mes deux parents le sont, dit fièrement la fillette. Et mon papa est le chef de ceux qui nous protègent. Enfin, il le sera bientôt mais c'est un secret, il faut pas le dire.

-D'accord. Tu joues toute seule ?

-Ma copine Anna n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

-Oui.

-Viens, invita-t-elle. »

Corvus avait observé l'échange. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir triste pour cette fillette qui bientôt perdrait son père. Un sacrifice nécessaire pour que d'autres petites filles ne perdent pas leurs parents par les actions criminelles des mangemorts. Etait-ce si simple ? Non, cela restait un meurtre. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autres choix. Malheureusement.

Et alors que le Corbeau pensait à ça, la fillette ouvrait le portail de son jardin à un démon déguisé en enfant…

Gladius et Florence jouèrent toute l'après-midi. Même en sachant qu'il était formé pour ça, Corvus était sidéré de voir à quel point il jouait bien son rôle. S'il n'avait pas su qui il était en réalité, il ne l'aurait pris que pour un enfant comme les autres jouant avec un autre enfant.

La mère de Florence avait invité le petit garçon pour le goûté, contente que sa fille se soit fait un nouvel ami. Il devait être dix-huit heure quand Frédéric Liro arriva du Ministère. Il embrassa sa femme et sa fille et demanda qui était ce petit garçon.

« Il s'appelle Pierre, répondit Florence. Il vient d'arriver et on a joué toute l'après-midi.

-Très bien, fit Frédéric Liro. Je vais dans mon bureau, j'ai des documents à examiner. »

Frédéric Liro quitta la cuisine. Gladius le suivit des yeux. Il demanda à la mère de Florence où étaient les toilettes. Elle lui indiqua. Gladius put ainsi quitter la cuisine. Il repéra une porte venant de se fermer. Connaissant le plan de la maison, il savait qu'il s'agissait du bureau de Frédéric Liro. Sa cible.

Gladius frappa à la porte, sa baguette cachée dans son dos, prête à servir. Frédéric Liro ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de tomber sur le garçon.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il. Tu cherches les toilettes peut-être ? C'est par… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Un éclair vert illumina un instant le couloir et son corps sans vie s'effondra lourdement sur le parquet. Gladius n'avait plus qu'à effacer la mémoire de la femme et de la fille pour que personne ne découvre son existence, et à faire apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres.

« Papa. »

La voix timide de Florence résonna aux oreilles de Gladius, bizarrement, ce son l'attrista. Il tourna les yeux vers elle. Elle s'élança sur le corps de son père, le secouant pour tenter vainement de le réveiller du sommeil éternel. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi son père ne bougeait plus, pourquoi il ne respirait plus, pourquoi il devenait froid. Et ses larmes coulèrent. Des larmes qui touchèrent l'âme trempée de sang de Gladius.

Il n'avait eu à se forcer à jouer un rôle qu'au début. En quelques minutes, cette petite fille rieuse, lui avait appris à s'amuser et à rire. Il en avait même oublié sa mission. Mais quand Frédéric Liro était apparu, ses automatismes d'arme de guerre étaient revenus. Il avait une mission. Et il l'avait rempli. Il pensait juste devoir effacer la mémoire de Florence pour qu'elle l'oublie. Mais cela n'effacera jamais la peine d'avoir perdu son père. Une peine qu'elle traînerait toute sa vie. Gladius ne voulait pas qu'elle vive avec cette tristesse. Il leva de nouveau sa baguette.

Par réflexe, il esquiva le maléfice que venait de lancer la mère de Florence depuis le bout du couloir. Il contre-attaqua aussi sec d'un sortilège de découpage qui trancha le corps de la femme en deux de l'aine au cou. Le sang gicla sur les murs, recouvrant Gladius qui ne broncha pas. Il se tourna de nouveau vers la fillette. Celle-ci le regardait avec tristesse et peur.

Un dernier flash vert éclaira les murs recouvert d'ocre…

Corvus avait attendu durant un long moment. Il ne descendit de son perchoir que quand Gladius était ressorti dans le jardin recouvert de sang. Et là, il avait découvert l'horrible scène.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda-t-il. Tu avais des instructions.

-La mère m'a surpris et je l'ai tuée par réflexe, expliqua Gladius avec froideur. »

Corvus savait que trop bien que Gladius était plus habitué à tuer au combat qu'à simplement neutraliser.

« Et je ne voulais pas savoir Florence triste en ayant perdu son père puis sa mère, finit-il. »

Corvus prit peur. Gladius avait donc développé des sentiments. Mais il les ressentait de manière totalement déformés et violentes. Qu'espérer de plus d'un être dont la seule vie a été la Guerre et la Mort depuis sa naissance ? Qui a même été créé dans ce but ? Mais ce qui fit le plus peur à Corvus, c'était qu'il se rendait compte que le contrôle que les Gardiens de l'Epée pensaient avoir sur Gladius n'était pas total.

Ils avaient créé une arme pour combattre l'incarnation des Ténèbres. Mais cette arme n'allait-elle pas les détruire un jour ?

L'assassinat du chef de la section IRIA et de presque toute sa famille fit un véritable tollé dans la communauté magique. Gilles Chaldo et sa femme Françoise revinrent en urgence. Maldieu avait rappelé le jeune marié pour lui confier la direction de la section IRIA. Une promotion comme celle-là ne se refuse pas. Gilles Chaldo devint donc le nouveau chef de la section IRIA.

François Garde vint voir son ami Maldieu dans son bureau. Il affichait sa tête des mauvais jours. Maldieu connaissait assez le vieux chasseur pour savoir qu'il se doutait de quelque chose. Autant qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien lui cacher.

« C'est bizarre tout de même, dit François.

-Quoi donc ? demanda Charles.

-Les mangemorts ne s'en sont jamais pris à quelqu'un d'aussi important dans la hiérarchie du Ministère jusqu'à maintenant.

-Si, ça s'est vu en Grande-Bretagne.

-Mais c'est la première fois de notre côté de la Manche.

-Malgéus a sûrement décidé de durcir ses actions.

-Tu comptes continuer ce petit jeu avec moi encore longtemps ?

-Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.

-Qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter la mort ?

-Il a mis en danger notre opération. Il a découvert que nous faisions disparaître des infos et m'a fait chanter en me menaçant de tout révéler si je ne lui laissais pas ma place.

-Et ça justifiait l'assassinat de toute sa famille ?

-Non. Lui seul devait mourir. Mais Gladius les a tous tués. D'après ce qu'il nous a dits, pour la femme de Frédéric, c'était par réflexe de défense, elle l'a attaqué. Pour la fille, par charité.

-Par charité ?

-Pour ne pas qu'elle soit triste et orpheline.

-Alors peut-être devrions-nous aussi l'envoyer finir le travail et tuer l'aîné qui était à Beauxbâtons à ce moment là ! s'emporta François. Parce qu'elle est triste et orpheline !

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord avec les actions de Gladius, répliqua François. Je te dis juste ce qu'il a avancé comme explication.

-Cela démontre une chose, dit François après un temps de silence. Nous n'avons aucun contrôle sur cette arme.

-Ce n'était qu'un accident. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

-Et si ça reproduit ? Combien « d'accident » se produiront avant que tu ne te rendes compte que nous avons commis une grave erreur en créant Gladius ?

-Pour l'instant, tout ce que je vois, c'est que les mangemorts sont acculés et que nous avons une chance d'éliminer la menace de notre côté. Et après, Tu-sais-qui sera la cible principale de Gladius.

-Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Un rêve teinté de cauchemar. »

François se leva et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir. La main sur la poignée, il adressa un dernier mot à son vieil ami :

« Tu dis que les mangemorts de Malgéus sont acculés. Tu as raison. C'est pourquoi nous devons nous méfier. Rien n'est plus dangereux qu'un animal acculé. »


	18. Code Rouge

**CHAPITRE XVIII : CODE ROUGE**

Mélina Sarla n'aimait pas ce quartier. Les pavés étaient noircis par la crasse et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait lui donnait la nausée. Mais le plus insupportable n'était pas les pavés crasseux mais les gens d'où provenait cette crasse. Un ramassis de détritus humains pourrissant dans leur propre jus. La lie de la noble race des Sorciers. Mais bientôt, les Sorciers sortiraient de l'ombre où la peur des Moldus les a poussés à se terrer. Mais pour cela, un nettoyage de la société sorcière était nécessaire. En profondeur.

Mais pour le moment, ce genre de quartier crasseux, aussi vomitif soit-il, demeurait bien utile pour préparer des actions que les Lois sorcières actuelles jugeaient répréhensibles. Mélina Sarla entra dans un bar. A la première bouffée d'air, elle crut étouffer. L'atmosphère charriait un panache de fumée et d'odeurs diverses, toutes plus nauséabondes les unes que les autres. Cachant son dégoût du mieux qu'elle put, elle se dirigea vers le comptoir. Elle attira l'attention du barman et lui montra une pièce d'argent. Le barman sortit de derrière son comptoir en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Il la mena à une porte portant l'écriteau « Privé ». Il ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour la laisser passer. Il referma la porte derrière elle.

Mélina prit une grande respiration. Au moins ici, l'air était respirable. Elle repéra un homme encapuchonné de noir assis à une table. Son visage afficha la surprise en le reconnaissant. Elle s'approcha et s'inclina respectueusement. D'un geste de la main, l'encapuchonné l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Maître, je ne pensais pas vous voir en personne ici, dit-elle.

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? fit Malgéus. Jurian a été tué. Nous ignorons par qui.

-Ce n'est pas Gladius, je vous ai toujours prévenu de ses mouvements.

-Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu. Est-ce Gladius qui a tué Liro et sa famille ?

-Je ne sais pas. Si c'est lui, la plupart des Gardiens de l'Epée ne sont pas au courant. Cela a dut être décidé en comité restreint pour une raison que j'ignore.

-Je vois. Connaissant Maldieu, c'est possible. Il est du genre à ne reculer devant aucun sacrifice. Ce meurtre a été sûrement planifié juste dans le but de nommer Chaldo au poste de chef de la section IRIA.

-Connaissant Chaldo, il ne devait pas être au courant. Ce n'est pas le genre d'accepter de faire de tel sacrifice.

-N'en sois pas si sûre. Les hommes réagissent de façon étrange quand ils peuvent prendre du pouvoir. Quoiqu'il en soit, même Maldieu ne serait jamais allé jusqu'à tué la femme et la fille de Liro. J'en déduis que Gladius est prêt. Nous allons en faire notre arme.

-Excusez-moi Maître, mais je ne vois pas comment.

-Je vais t'expliquer ton rôle. Mais pour sa bonne marche, j'espère que tu continues de coucher avec le fils Faros.

-Oui Maître, comme vous me l'avez ordonné.

-Parfait. »

La soirée promettait d'être agréable. Malgré les quelques dissensions qui les opposaient parfois au sein des Gardiens de l'Epée, Pierrick Corvus appréciait la compagnie du couple Chaldo. Avec Julie, ils dînaient souvent tous les quatre. Et ce soir, le dîner se déroulait chez Pierrick et Julie.

L'ambiance était agréable et chaleureuse. Avant de passer au dessert, les deux femmes s'absentèrent en se rendant à la salle de bain, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

« Alors, quand vas-tu la demander en mariage ? questionna Gilles.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Pierrick.

-Il serait temps d'y penser. Ça fait un moment que vous êtes ensemble maintenant.

-J'y pense parfois. Mais je n'ai pas pris ma décision.

-Je vois.

-Et vous ?

-Comment ça nous ?

-Vous comptez avoir un bébé ?

-On aimerait bien. »

Pierrick remarqua tout de suite le changement d'expression de son ami.

« Tu veux en parler ? questionna-t-il.

-Françoise ne peut pas avoir d'enfant. Le médicomage est formel.

-Je suis désolé. Il vous reste la solution de l'adoption.

-On y pense, surtout qu'en ce temps de guerre, les orphelins ne manquent pas. Mais je ne sais pas s'il ne vaut mieux pas attendre la fin de la guerre. Je préfèrerai élever mes enfants en paix. »

Dans la salle de bain, les deux femmes discutaient de choses et d'autres. Jusqu'au moment où Julie sentit quelque chose remonter le long de son œsophage. Elle se pencha au dessus de la cuvette pour y vomir son déjeuner. Françoise se pencha pour l'aider, lui tendant une serviette en papier.

« Merci, fit Julie. J'ai dû attraper froid, ça m'arrive régulièrement ces derniers temps.

-Pas la peine de me mentir Julie, répliqua Françoise en souriant. Est-ce que tu en as parlé à Pierrick ?

-Non, finit par dire Julie en souriant. Pas encore.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parfois, il semble totalement ailleurs. Je m'y suis plus ou moins habitué parce qu'il est comme ça depuis la mort de Sam.

-Justement, cette nouvelle pourrait te ramener le Pierrick dont tu es tombée amoureuse. Il pourrait même te demander en mariage ! »

Des étoiles éclatèrent dans les yeux de Julie. Cela faisait bientôt huit ans qu'ils étaient ensembles. Pierrick n'avait jamais encore évoqué le mariage, mais Julie y pensait souvent. Elle avait même pensé devoir prendre les devants et faire la demande elle-même.

La nuit, le Ministère de la Magie était vide. Enfin quasiment. Certains services comme la Police Magique, les Chasseurs et les Oubliators assuraient une permanence en cas de problème. Dans le hall d'accueil, deux fonctionnaires assuraient la liaison avec les différents services. Même en ces temps de guerre, l'accès au Ministère demeurait libre car il représentait un refuge pour les Sorciers en cas d'attaque des Mangemorts, tout comme l'hôpital Gardevie.

La flamme verte d'une cheminée s'illumina dans le hall. Mélina Sarla s'avança vers le bureau d'accueil. Elle présenta une carte du Ministère l'autorisant à entrer à toute heure.

« J'attend des invités, dit-elle. Ils sont autorisés à passer.

-Nous verront ça quand ils arriveront, dit le fonctionnaire inflexible. »

Plusieurs cheminées s'illuminèrent en même temps. Il devait y avoir une dizaine de silhouettes s'approchant en procession dans le hall. Le fonctionnaire eut à peine le temps de reconnaître le visage ridé de Malgéus avant d'être foudroyé par un Avada Kedavra. Son collègue connut un sort identique.

Malgéus s'approcha de Mélina et lui ordonna de les guider. L'entrée du Département Secret était, comme son nom l'indique, secrète. Un des accès donnait directement dans le bureau du Ministre et lui était réservé. La seconde, celle utilisée par les chercheurs du département, se trouvait malgré tout également dans les bureaux de l'aile Nord, là où se situaient les bureaux du cabinet du Ministre. Ce qui avait forcé les Gardiens de l'Epée à avoir recourt à divers stratagème pour pouvoir s'y rendre depuis qu'Erwan Riliam était devenu le nouveau Ministre de la Magie et surveillait tout ce qui se passait.

Le passage était caché derrière une armure médiévale ayant appartenu à un ancien héro sorcier. Mélina Sarla prit la tête. Les autres restèrent en arrière lorsqu'elle passa une autre porte dérobée menant aux pièces utilisées secrètement par les Gardiens de l'Epée. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour rester avec Gladius. Simple précaution au cas où quelqu'un se perdrait dans les couloirs du Département Secret et se retrouverait face à Gladius. Précaution doublement importante depuis l'assassinat de Frédéric Liro, même si personne n'était au courant.

Et ce soir, c'était Julien Faros qui était resté. Lorsqu'il vit s'approcher Mélina, il sourit à la fois de joie mais aussi de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? demanda-t-il en se levant et en reposant le livre qu'il lisait.

-Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait se faire une petite soirée, rien que tous les deux, fit-elle en venant l'embrasser.

-C'est vrai que c'est ennuyeux de rester ici tout seul toute la nuit, acquiesça-t-il en répondant à son baiser. »

Tout aux douces caresses qu'il prodiguait à Mélina, il ne remarqua pas qu'elle lui dérobait sa baguette.

Mélina se recula d'un coup en dressant sa propre baguette vers le visage de Julien. Ce dernier ne comprit pas mais il pâlit en voyant Malgéus entrer suivi d'une dizaine de mangemorts. Malgéus se désintéressa du jeune chercheur du Département Secret. Il s'approcha de l'épaisse vitre qui donnait sur la chambre de Gladius. L'arme dormait à poings fermés. Vu ainsi, on aurait dit un enfant tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Mais Malgéus ressentait la puissance magique que recélait cette création. Il s'approcha de la lourde porte d'acier.

« Maître, arrêta Mélina. La porte est protégée par un mot de passe.

-Et quel est-il ? questionna Malgéus visiblement impatient.

-Je ne sais pas, il change constamment et seuls quelques uns comme le professeur Antoine Faros, Maldieu ou Corvus le connaisse.

-Donc, nous devons briser cet enchantement. »

Malgéus se tourna de nouveau vers la porte, baguette à la main. Il fit quelques vagues mouvements dans l'air. Mais tout d'un coup il se figea. Antoine Faros était vraiment quelqu'un de malin et de prudent. Pourquoi protéger quelque chose une fois quand on peut la faire deux fois ? Un autre enchantement était caché derrière celui d'Impassibilité. Malgéus l'identifia : un sort d'Alarme. Même s'il brisait l'enchantement, ce second sort préviendrait tout de suite les autres Gardiens de l'Epée. Le Département Secret était protégé par un champ anti-transplanage mais il ne leur faudrait quand même que quelques minutes pour arriver jusqu'ici. Malgéus évalua les risques. Il perdrait sûrement quelques hommes dans le combat mais cela lui importait peu. Tant qu'il repartait avec cette arme, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Et peut-être même que quelques uns des Gardiens de l'Epée mourraient dans la bataille.

La baguette de Malgéus s'abattit sur la porte…

La soirée se termina comme elle avait commencé, agréablement. Le couple Chaldo rentra chez lui, laissant Julie et Pierrick seuls. D'un coup de baguette, Julie mit la vaisselle à se faire. Elle rejoignit Pierrick sur le canapé et se lova contre lui. Malgré l'apparente froideur dont il se parait quelque fois, il savait se montrer doux la plupart du temps.

« Je dois te parler de quelque chose, se lança Julie.

-Je t'écoute, fit Pierrick.

-Voilà je… »

Julie fut interrompue par une volute argentée qui surgit à travers le mur. Elle ressemblait à un Patronus mais ne prit aucune forme distincte. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé et elle disparut aussi mystérieusement qu'elle était apparue.

Pierrick se leva aussitôt. Il se tourna vers Julie. Son visage était fermé.

« Je dois aller au Ministère tout de suite, annonça-t-il avant de transplaner. »

Julie resta immobile. Mauvais timing. Elle qui s'était décidée à lui annoncé une grande nouvelle. Tant pis, ce sera pour plus tard. Machinalement elle passa une main sur son ventre. Dans quelques mois, elle serait toute ronde.

Pierrick apparut dans le hall du Ministère. Devant lui, se trouvait le couple Chaldo, baguettes à la main. Charles Maldieu et François Garde apparurent dans les secondes qui suivirent. Le professeur Faros fut le dernier à arriver. Ils attendirent quelques instants mais Mélina Sarla ne parut pas décidé à faire son apparition.

« Elle est peut-être déjà là, émit François.

-Pas le temps d'attendre, dit Maldieu. Nous devons nous rendre au Département Secret.

-Je crois que nous allons devoir faire plus que ça, dit Pierrick. Il va falloir activer le code rouge. »

Depuis le début de la Guerre contre Voldemort, la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers a instauré un système d'alerte reprit par la plupart des Ministères de la Magie à travers le monde. Ce système était divisé en quatre niveaux représentés par des couleurs. Le jaune correspondait à une attaque dans le monde Moldu. L'orange, dans un lieu secret du Monde de la Magie. Le rouge, au Ministère. Le dernier code, le noir, ne pouvait être activé que par la Confédération car il obligerait le Monde de la Magie à se dévoiler aux Moldus.

Les Gardiens de l'Epée suivirent le regard de Pierrick et devinèrent les deux agents d'accueil morts, avachis sur leur comptoir. Il y avait donc bien une intrusion et il leur serait impossible de la cacher.

« Je vois, dit Maldieu. Gilles, Françoise, restez ici et gagnez du temps. Ne déclenchez le code rouge qu'au dernier moment et quand il le sera, faîtes en sorte que personne n'aille vers le Département Secret. Inventez une histoire. Corvus et moi reviendrons dés que l'affaire sera réglée. »

Laissant le couple dans le hall, les autres Gardiens de l'Epée se rendirent rapidement dans l'aile Nord. Ils ouvrirent la porte dérobée menant au Département Secret et descendirent l'escalier. Le silence était impénétrable. Ils arrivèrent à l'antichambre du département.

Soudain, des hommes surgirent de tous les côtés, les mettant en joue de leurs baguettes. Les trois chasseurs se mirent en cercle pour pouvoir surveiller dans toutes les directions.

« Je vois que votre sort d'Alarme marche parfaitement, Antoine Faros, lança Malgéus en s'avançant. »


	19. Au delà du Crépuscule

**CHAPITRE XIX : AU-DELA DU CREPUSCULE**

Derrière Malgéus se trouvait Julien Faros. Il était maintenu prisonnier par des cordes. A côté de lui, se tenait Mélina Sarla. Libre. Ainsi, c'était une traîtresse. Mais ce qui attira les regards des quatre Gardiens de l'Epée fut la présence de Gladius juste à côté de Malgéus. Il semblait dormir debout.

« Je trouve que vous avez fait de l'excellent travail professeur, fit Malgéus. Je parle de cette arme. Sa puissance est énorme pour un si jeune corps. D'ici quelques années, il pourrait se frotter au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-C'est le but, acquiesça Faros. Mais avant, il vous éliminera, Malgéus.

-Je ne pense pas. Vous ne savez rien de ma puissance actuelle. Elle est bien plus terrible que votre création.

-Combat-le et tu verras, défia Garde.

-François Garde, continua Malgéus. Vous m'avez étonné. Un chasseur connu pour sa grande droiture associé à un projet aussi maléfique !

-La fin justifie les moyens.

-Quelle excuse pitoyable !

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter, coupa Corvus. »

Pierrick Corvus s'élança d'un coup vers Malgéus. Un mangemort se porta à sa rencontre pour l'arrêter. Pivotant comme une tornade, le talon du Corbeau vint lui briser la nuque sèchement. Cette interruption ne ralentit Pierrick qu'une seconde. Il bondit vers le maître des mangemorts français, baguette haute au-dessus de sa tête.

« Diffindo ! scanda-t-il en l'abattant sur Malgéus. »

Ce dernier se contenta de lever sa baguette pour bloquer celle du Corbeau en plein mouvement. Il dévia l'attaque vers le sol et percuta la pommette de Corvus d'un coup de genou, l'envoyant roulé sur le parquet.

« Un sortilège de découpe, dit Malgéus. Ah oui ! Je me souviens. C'est comme ça que j'ai tué votre ami. Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous vous êtes lancé dans ce projet ? »

Le Corbeau ne répondit pas. Il se releva sans lâcher Malgéus des yeux.

« Bats-toi, dit le Corbeau simplement. »

Malgéus ne répondit que par un sourire malsain.

Maldieu et Garde choisirent se moment pour attaquer. Les éclairs fusèrent de tous les côtés. Deux mangemorts tombèrent dés le premier assaut mais ensuite, ils commencèrent à répliquer, obligeant les deux chasseurs et le professeur Faros à reculer. Ils allèrent se protéger derrière la porte d'entrée desservant l'escalier.

« Il faut qu'on sauve Julien, dit Faros.

-On va essayer mais c'est pas gagné, lança Garde en jetant maléfice sur maléfice.

-il faut attendre que Malgéus s'éloigne de lui, fit remarquer Garde. Faisons confiance à Pierrick pour l'occuper.

-Pourquoi Gladius ne combat pas ? fit Faros.

-Il doit encore être sous l'effet de la potion de sommeil que nous lui donnons tous les soirs pour être sûrs qu'il dort sans pouvoir s'échapper, expliqua Maldieu. Et Malgéus a dû profiter de cet état pour le mettre sous Imperium. Si nous le réveillons, Malgéus mourra.

-Qui a un réveille-matin ? plaisanta Garde. »

Corvus lança un sortilège de stupéfixion qui ne rencontra que la baguette de Malgéus. Le Corbeau transplana directement pour se retrouver juste au dessus du mage noir. Il tenta de le frapper d'un coup de talon au visage mais son ennemi parvint à esquiver l'attaque et contre-attaqua d'un coup de pied en faisant une vrille à l'horizontal. Corvus retomba lourdement sur le sol en se massant douloureusement les côtes là où Malgéus avait frappé. Il ne se démonta pas pour autant et se releva en lançant une série de maléfice divers. Malgéus parvint à tous les parer malgré la vitesse d'exécution du chasseur. Se faisant, Pierrick se rapprocha assez près de son adversaire pour venir le frapper d'un coup de pied latéral au corps.

Les assauts répétés de Pierrick avaient éloignés Malgéus de Julien, Mélina et Gladius. Garde couvrit Maldieu de ses tirs alors que le directeur des Chasseurs se jeta dans la pièce pour se retrouver face à Mélina Sarla. Il la toisa d'un regard d'où avait disparu toute malice.

« Tu nous as trahi, dit-il.

-Je suis une mage noire, tout comme vous, fit-elle. N'avez-vous pas joué avec les forces des Ténèbres pour créer Gladius ?

-Je combats les mages noirs. Et malheureusement pour toi, tu en sais trop. Je n'ai donc pas le choix. »

La peur se lut dans les yeux de Mélina Sarla. Elle ne voulait pas mourir mais elle savait qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids face à un chasseur réputé comme Charles Maldieu. Certaines de ses actions passées étaient de véritables exploits guerriers dont certains c'étaient même teintés de légende. Elle recula d'un pas. Maldieu le va sa baguette.

« Avada Kedavra ! lança-t-il. »

Le maléfice de mort ne rencontra que le mur. Mélina Sarla s'était transformée en souris, s'enfuit en courant entre les jambes du directeur du Département des Chasseurs et disparu dans l'ombre de l'escalier.

Maldieu grogna de dépit. Il libéra Julien des cordes. Et le stoppa avant qu'il ne puisse aller se mettre à l'abri.

« Réveille Gladius, ordonna Maldieu. »

Pierrick Corvus et Malgéus continuaient d'échanger coups et sortilèges à une vitesse surhumaine. Aucun des deux ne semblait avoir l'avantage. Et pourtant, un seul des deux se mit à rire ouvertement de la situation.

« Tu l'as remarqué Corbeau, lança Malgéus. Tu as vu que tu n'étais pas de taille contre moi. Tu es puissant certes, mais tu ne l'es pas assez pour moi.

-Je ne suis pas encore vaincu, fit Corvus, glacial. »

Mais la vérité était tout autre. Ces quelques minutes de combat l'avaient vidé de ses forces. Alors que Malgéus était encore en mesure de se battre. Si un sorcier de la puissance de Malgéus demeurait un subalterne de Voldemort, alors cela signifiait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres recélait une force implacable. Corvus commençait même à douter du bienfondé du projet Gladius dans ces conditions.

Derrière Malgéus, Pierrick vit Julien Faros faire boire une potion à Gladius. Il comprit qu'il s'agissait de la potion de réveil. Corvus sourit intérieurement, ils avaient encore un espoir de vaincre Malgéus. Mais ce ne serait qu'en dernier recours. Le chef des mangemorts français demeurait sa proie. Il ne désirait qu'une chose depuis la mort de Sam : le tuer de ses propres mains. Gladius s'éveilla. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se libérer de l'emprise de Malgéus. Ce dernier, surpris, se retourna pour tomber sur le regard dénué de sentiment de l'arme forgé pour détruire Voldemort.

Gladius ne sortit pas sa baguette, confisquée par Malgéus, mais il allait se jeter malgré tout sur Malgéus quand la voix de Corvus retentit :

« Attend Gladius. Celui-là est à moi. Occupes-toi des autres. Aucun ne doit survivre. »

Gladius acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Malgéus se retourna de nouveau vers son adversaire.

« Ne vois-tu pas que c'est peine perdue ? fit Malgéus. Seule la Mort t'attend au bout de ce combat.

-La Mort n'est rien, dit Corvus. Si je dois mourir, je t'emporterais avec moi.

-Comment peux-tu être si confiant ?

-Je vois au-delà du Crépuscule. »

Ces seuls mots firent comprendre à Malgéus que ce chasseur méritait sa réputation. Il ne lâcherait pas prise avant de l'avoir tué. Ou de mourir. Les deux ennemis se tenaient face à face, les bras le long du corps. Le temps de l'observation était passé. Chaque assaut pouvait être le dernier de cette joute à mort. Et soudain, les éclairs fusèrent de part et d'autre dans un embrasement formidable. Les deux combattants étaient au corps à corps. Les maléfices les frôlaient ainsi que les coups qui s'enchaînaient en se confondant avec les rayons. L'image des combattants en devint floue.

Gladius n'était pas en reste. Obéissant à l'ordre de Corvus, il s'était lancé sur les mangemorts. Bien que désarmé, il en tua deux quasiment dans la même seconde. Les mages noirs ne parvenaient pas à atteindre ce feu follet qui bondissait de tous les côtés. Garde et Maldieu profitèrent que leur attention était obnubilé par Gladius pour surgir et en éliminer deux à l'aide de l'Impardonnable de la Mort. Mais ce faisant, dans le chaos du combat, un mage noir parvint à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la porte. Maldieu tenta de s'interposer mais il fut bousculer par un puissant coup d'épaule et propulser au sol. Il maudit son manque de vitalité en voyant l'ennemi parvenir à s'échapper après avoir repousser violement le professeur Faros contre le mur.

Gladius continuait de faire le ménage, brisant la nuque d'un mangemort d'un coup de pied sauté après avoir glissé entre ses jambes. Il fit un tour d'horizon, un seul mage noir subsistait, paralysé d'effroi. Gladius sentait sa peur s'insinuer dans ses narines. Il s'approcha de lui à pas lent. L'ennemi recula, tenant désespérément sa baguette devant lui. Son dos rencontra le mur. Ses jambes refusèrent de le maintenir plus longtemps. Même assis, Gladius ne le dépassait que d'une demi-tête. Mais ces quelques centimètres semblaient immenses pour lui. Le regard froid de Gladius lui gela l'âme. Il savait qu'il allait mourir. Les doigts de Gladius lui crevèrent les yeux d'un geste vif et précis. Il hurla de douleur. L'arme profita de la bouche ouverte pour y mettre son pouce de la même main. Son autre main vint prendre appuie sur la nuque et dans un mouvement de tenaille, il bascula la tête en arrière jusqu'à percevoir le craquement sinistre indiquant que les cervicales étaient sorties de leur logement normal.

Julien n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était lui aussi figé de peur. Il avait écouté les récits des différentes opérations de Gladius. Mais le voir tuer de ses propres yeux et de cette façon ! Ils avaient fabriqué un monstre. Un démon.

Un borborygme se fit entendre. Le visage de Gladius changea sans même qu'il se retourne. Julien fut surpris d'y voir de la peur et de la tristesse. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir d'où venait ce bruit. Pierrick Corvus venait de s'effondrer à genoux. Il était plié en avant et du sang coulait abondamment sur le sol, provenant apparemment de sa poitrine et de sa bouche. Devant lui, Malgéus se tenait debout, l'air essoufflé mais victorieux.

La scène demeura comme figé un moment. Seul Gladius bougea, se retournant et marchant lentement jusqu'à Corvus. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et regardait le sang s'échapper de la blessure. Son visage démontrait qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir en cet instant. Malgéus observa l'arme un moment mais demeura silencieux. Corvus dut sentir sa présence car il tourna la tête vers lui.

« Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête Gladius ? demanda-t-il. Une arme doit rester froide.

-Vous allez mourir ? fit Gladius.

-Peut-être. Mais si je dois mourir, alors j'aurais la satisfaction de mourir en combattant. C'est mon rôle, c'est ce que je suis.

-Et mon rôle à moi ? Quel est-il ? Que suis-je vraiment ? Pourquoi suis-je né ?

-Tu es né pour combattre les Ténèbres. Tu es une épée pourfendeuse de toutes les forces qui veulent nuire à notre monde. Tu es une arme forgée dans les Ténèbres pour combattre les Ténèbres.

-C'est donc mon destin. »

Corvus se releva difficilement, crachant du sang.

« Non, ne crois pas ça, reprit-il. Le destin n'existe pas. Ce n'est que l'excuse des faibles pour expliquer leurs erreurs. Tu es maître de ta vie. Je le vois clairement maintenant. J'espère que tu nous pardonneras un jour. Tu as été créé dans le but de combattre. Tu en as le pouvoir. Mais j'espère que tu vivras une autre vie, un jour. Et souviens-toi de voir toujours au-delà du crépuscule. »

Pierrick fit un pas vers Malgéus, écartant Gladius de sa main. Il tourna un visage souriant vers l'enfant.

« Adieu, Gladius. »

Corvus bondit une dernière fois vers Malgéus. Ce dernier ne fit quasiment aucun geste, se contentant de lever sa baguette pour lancer un Avada Kedavra. Le maléfice retira toute vie du corps de Pierrick Corvus. Il s'effondra dans son sang.

Malgéus regarda le cadavre un moment. Il sourit.

« C'était un grand guerrier, dit-il. Mais il s'est fourvoyé en ce lançant dans ce projet. Lui, un combattant se disant du bon côté de la barrière à flirter avec la Magie Noire.

-La Magie n'est ni noire ni blanche, murmura Gladius. Tout dépend de la façon de s'en servir.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point Gladius. Tu vas donc me suivre et me servir.

-Tout dépend de la façon de s'en servir, répéta Gladius alors que des larmes commençait à couler timidement sur ses joues. Mais s'il ne me dit pas comment et quand le faire, je ne saurais pas.

-Je te dirais quand et comment le faire. Je le remplacerais.

-Je ne sais plus.

-Tu commences à m'agacer à te répéter.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! s'écria Gladius. »

Un courant d'air puissant se mit à souffler et à tournoyer autour de Gladius. Malgéus lança un sortilège de Stupéfixion mais l'éclair rouge fut repoussé comme une feuille par le vent. Garde eut le réflex de se jeter dans le couloir et obligea Faros à rester caché. Maldieu s'élança vers Julien pour le sortir de sa catatonie. La puissance dégagée par Gladius augmentait à chaque seconde. Malgéus essayait de résister tant bien que mal. Gladius se mit à hurler, son corps s'éleva de quelques décimètres du sol. Les cadavres des mangemorts disparurent en lambeaux. Celui de Pierrick connu le même sort. Une rafale d'énergie se dégagea d'un coup, projetant Julien Faros et Maldieu contre le mur. La colonne de Julien se brisa nette sous le coup. Les larmes de Gladius ne tombaient plus au sol, elles remontaient vers le plafond, portées par l'énergie.

Malgéus n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment un si jeune sorcier pouvait avoir tant d'énergie ? Jusqu'où était donc allé Faros ? Il devait l'arrêter ou un jour, il serait détruit par cette arme. Mais alors qu'il allait lever de nouveau sa baguette, il tomba sur le regard noir et triste de Gladius. Il sentait toute la haine du garçon.

« Alors il est capable de sentiment, pensa Malgéus. »

Irradié par l'énergie magique de Gladius, Malgéus sentit son corps changer. Ses cheveux blanchirent d'un coup, sa peau se rida et ses yeux perdirent toute couleur. Malgéus savait que s'il restait là, il allait passer de vie à trépas très vite. Il devait fuir. Il concentra toute la force qu'il lui restait et transplana.

Sous cette vengeance non assouvie, Gladius sentit sa haine et sa tristesse devenir insupportable. Maldieu ignorait ce qu'il devait faire exactement. Une seule chose était sûre, s'il ne l'arrêtait pas tout de suite, les conséquences seraient désastreuses. Jusqu'où irait sa soif de destruction incontrôlable ? Sous le choc contre le mur, le bras droit de Maldieu s'était brisé. Il prit sa baguette dans sa main gauche et la tendit vers Gladius. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse incanter, sa baguette partit en copeaux et son bras en charpies. Il n'eut le réflexe de le ramener contre lui que quand son coude allait être emporté.

Le professeur Faros avait assisté à toute la scène depuis le couloir. Il avait vu son fils mourir, Malgéus s'enfuir et Maldieu perdre son bras en tentant vainement de faire quelque chose. Tous avaient pris des risques et en avaient payé le prix sauf lui. Il devait faire quelque chose à son tour. Il se dégagea de Garde et s'approcha de Gladius. Il réunit toute sa puissance, lui qui était reconnut comme l'un des plus grands sorciers actuels. Son éclair de Stupéfixion jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette. L'éclair était sans cesse repoussé par le souffle magique de Gladius. Mais Faros ne lâcha pas prise. L'éclair avançait centimètre par centimètre, comme dans un film au ralenti. Et finalement, il toucha Gladius. Le garçon s'effondra sans connaissance. Faros tomba à genoux en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Garde se précipita auprès de Maldieu pour lui apporter les premiers soins. Il lança un coup d'œil à Gladius, gisant inanimé sur le sol. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu : ils avaient fait tant de sacrifices pour se rendre compte maintenant que cette arme était incontrôlable.


	20. La Fin d'un Espoir

**CHAPITRE XX : LA FIN D'UN ESPOIR**

Lorsque le mangemort ayant réussi à s'échapper du Département Secret avait surgi dans le hall, les Chaldo savaient qu'ils n'avaient plus le choix. Gilles le tua d'un Avada Kedavra. Il ne fallait aucun témoin pouvant rapporter l'existence de Gladius. Françoise se rendit au Département des Chasseurs pour activer l'alerte rouge. En quelques minutes, le hall et les principales ailes du Ministère furent mise sous le contrôle des Chasseurs. Mais personne ne savait où se trouvait le directeur Charles Maldieu. Ce dernier réapparu dans l'aile Nord, le bras bandé, soutenu par François Garde. La porte du Département Secret avait été refermée.

Garde laissa un infirmier de la section AI prendre en charge Maldieu. Georges Nide et Gilles Chaldo approchèrent pour écouter son récit. Il raconta que des mages noirs s'étaient introduits dans l'aile Nord. Maldieu, Corvus et lui-même les ont surpris et ont engagé le combat. Malgéus était présent et au terme d'un combat titanesque, ce fut le mage noir qui l'emporta, tuant le Corbeau et détruisant son corps. Chaldo expliqua qu'il venait d'arriver au Ministère avec sa femme quand il remarqua les cadavres des agents d'accueil. Et alors qu'ils allaient activer l'alerte, un mangemort est arrivé en courant.

L'explication fut reprise dans les journaux, moins les détails habituellement cachés. Charles Maldieu alla à Gardevie se faire soigné. La blessure étant magique, il ne lui fut pas possible de retrouver un bras entier.

Françoise Chaldo décida d'aller annoncé la pénible nouvelle à Julie. La jeune femme fut effondrée. Elle pleura dans les bras de son amie mais elle refusa de venir passer quelques jours chez elle. Elle préféra rester seule. Seule. Pas totalement, une petite vie, tout ce qui restait de Pierrick selon elle, grandissait sereinement dans ses entrailles.

Deux jours plus tard, les Gardiens de l'Epée se réunirent de nouveau. Gladius avait été maintenu endormi. Tous étaient conscients que se serait leur dernière réunion. Le projet GLADIUS devait s'interrompre. Il leur avait donné un espoir mais c'était finalement révélé aussi dangereux pour l'ennemi que pour eux. L'exemple du massacre de la famille Liro ou du dégagement de puissance ayant tué Julien Faros et détruit l'avant-bras de Maldieu le prouvaient.

Mais une question subsistait : que faire de Gladius ?

« Nous devrions le détruire, dit Garde froidement. Après tout, il n'a aucune existence légale et surtout, il ne devrait pas exister.

-Nous ne pouvons pas ! s'écria Françoise Chaldo. Il… c'est un être vivant. Il respire, bouge et maintenant, on sait qu'il ressent.

-Et comment continuer à le laisser vivre ? On le garde éternellement en sommeil ? Au risque qu'il se réveille et détruise tout sur son passage ? De toute façon, quitte à le maintenir endormi, autant le tuer.

-Il a le droit à une vie normale. Nous en avons assez fait. Il a le droit à sa chance.

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'il peut mener une vie normale après ces années de combat et de mort !

-Il le peut, dit Faros doucement. J'ai perdu mon fils. Je ne veux pas qu'un autre enfant meurt à cause des erreurs que nous avons commises. Car oui, nous avons commis des erreurs. Nous aurions dû vous écouter Françoise, quand vous disiez qu'il ne fallait pas emprunter cette voie. Aujourd'hui, nous en payons tous le prix. Mais ce garçon, il ne doit pas payer pour nos erreurs. Qu'en pensez-vous, Gilles, Charles ?

-Je suis d'accord avec Françoise, annonça Gilles.

-Je me plierai à la majorité, dit Charles. »

François Garde hocha la tête.

« Je suis le seul partisan pour qu'il meurt, dit-il. Soit, je me plierai au résultat de ce vote. Mais dans l'absolu, comment allons-nous faire ?

-Je vais voiler sa mémoire, dit Faros. Il n'aura plus aucun souvenir de sa vie jusqu'à maintenant. Cela devrait en plus brider ses pouvoirs, son subconscient l'y obligera. Et je vais remettre la Trace en lui. Après, il suffira de le laisser à un orphelinat.

-Non, contredit Françoise. Gilles et moi… Nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfant. Donc… »

Françoise se tourna vers son mari en espérant y trouver un appui. Il lui sourit en acquiesçant.

« Très bien, fit Maldieu. Je vais m'arranger pour la paperasse.

-Charles, interpela Gilles. Pour des raisons personnelles, ma femme et moi nous vous présentons nos démissions. Je crois que nous n'avons plus nos places dans ce département. Cela fait déjà un moment que nous y pensions. »

Charles Maldieu accusa le coup mais n'en montra rien. Il aurait aimé gardé Gilles Chaldo comme chef de la section IRIA. Mais il comprenait leur choix. Mais avec maintenant une famille à nourrir, il ne pouvait pas décemment les laisser comme ça.

« Très bien, mais avant de l'accepter, laissez-moi vous trouver un autre emploi, dit-il. Je vous dois bien ça. »

François Garde se contenta de garder le silence. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Où vas-tu ? questionna Maldieu.

-Je vais moi aussi écrire ma lettre de démission, annonça Garde. Avec ce projet, j'ai l'impression d'avoir trahi le serment des Chasseurs. Je restais temps qu'il le fallait pour sa bonne marche. Maintenant qu'on y met fin, je ne souhaite plus rester.

-Je comprends mon ami.

-Mais avant, j'ai une dernière chose à faire. »

Mélina Sarla ne savait plus où aller. Les mangemorts de Malgéus la recherchaient. Elle avait fui au tout début du combat. Malgéus voulait lui faire payer sa lâcheté. Et elle devinait que les Gardiens de l'Epée ne la laisseraient pas vivre. Du moins s'ils la trouvaient. Elle devait encore mettre quelques affaires en ordre et ensuite, elle quitterait le pays sans regarder derrière elle. Et ces affaires devaient lui fournir l'argent nécessaire à se construire une nouvelle vie loin de la France.

Elle entra dans une boutique d'un quartier malfamé de Toulon. L'apothicaire qui tenait cette officine lui devait pas mal d'or. Lorsqu'il la reconnut, il ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace.

« Mélina, que puis-je faire pour toi aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il.

-Je viens récupérer l'argent que tu me dois, annonça-t-elle sans préambule.

-Maintenant !

-Oui, et la totalité.

-Mais je…

-Dois-je te rappeler que c'est grâce à moi que tu as pu maintenir ouverte cette échoppe miteuse ?

-Je reviens dans cinq minutes, grogna l'apothicaire. »

Le vendeur disparut dans l'arrière-boutique. Mélina Sarla trompa son ennui en regardant les étiquettes des bocaux et autres contenants. La cloche de la porte sonna. Mélina tourna distraitement la tête vers l'entrée. Son visage se figea d'effroi quand elle reconnut François Garde.

« Bonjour Mélina, dit-il froidement. »

Elle réagit immédiatement en se saisissant d'un bocal et en le lançant vers le chasseur. Ce dernier l'esquiva facilement mais Mélina en profita pour courir vers la porte et se précipiter dehors. Garde lui emboita le pas.

Mélina courut durant un long moment. Elle s'arrêta à bout de souffle dans une ruelle isolée. Elle regarda de tous les côtés. Mais rien, aucune trace de son poursuivant. Elle essaya de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

« Tant pis pour l'argent, se dit-elle. »

Elle devait s'enfuir immédiatement. Et alors qu'elle allait transplaner, elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour faire face, un éclair vert la frappa, la tuant sans fioriture.

Le lendemain, François Garde débarrassa son bureau. Suzanne Janis le regardait faire sans comprendre. Elle avait été abasourdie quand il lui avait annoncée sa démission. Après avoir perdu son ami Kylian Névris, elle perdait son mentor.

« Vous ne voulez vraiment pas revenir sur votre décision ? tenta-t-elle une dernière fois.

-Non, j'ai fait mon temps, décréta-t-il. Place aux jeunes.

-Nous avons encore besoin de votre expérience. Vous êtes un guide pour nous.

-L'expérience n'est qu'une lanterne qui n'éclaire que le chemin parcouru. C'est un philosophe chinois s'appelant Kong-Fu Tsu qui l'a dit il y a longtemps. Je t'ai appris tout ce que je devais t'apprendre. Le reste, c'est à toi de le découvrir. Eclaire ton propre chemin. Je suis sûr que tu seras une grande chasseuse. Quand à moi, je vais me trouver une petite occupation avant de prendre définitivement ma retraite. J'ai toujours rêvé d'enseigner l'Histoire et je crois savoir que le professeur actuel à Beauxbâtons n'est plus très loin de la retraite. »

Suzanne avait baissé les yeux en l'écoutant. Elle se sentait comme orpheline maintenant. François la prit dans ses bras.

« Continue comme tu sais le faire et tout se passera bien, dit-il avant de prendre ses affaires et de partir. »

Il fallut quelques jours pour que les papiers de celui qui fut Gladius soient en ordre. Françoise et Gilles Chaldo avaient décidé de le prénommer Pierrick, en souvenir de leur ami. Maldieu avait fait jouer ses relations au Ministère pour obtenir à Gilles la place de représentant de la France Magique auprès du Ministère chinois de la Magie.

En les voyant partir avec le petit garçon, Maldieu se dit que cette histoire était finie, pour le moment. Il se doutait qu'un jour, elle referait surface. Et alors, ils paieraient, assumant leur responsabilité. Et il expliquerait que ce projet leur avait donné un espoir un temps, et le leur avait retiré à la fin.

Mais si c'était à refaire, Charles Maldieu savait qu'il le referait. Ne serait-ce que pour le maigre espoir que cette guerre prenne fin. Après tout, la fin justifie les moyens.


	21. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que les Chaldo s'étaient installés en Chine. Le garçon qu'ils présentaient comme leur fils avait encore un peu de mal à s'habituer à cette nouvelle vie. Surtout qu'il ne se souvenait pas de sa vie précédente. Ses parents lui parlaient de la France mais même ce mot lui semblait étrange.

Gilles Chaldo avait fait la connaissance de Xiao Peng, un conseiller du Ministre chargé des relations avec le gouvernement moldu. Les deux hommes étaient devenus rapidement ami. Et c'est tout naturellement que Gilles invita Peng et sa famille à venir déjeuner chez eux. La femme de Peng se prénommait Liang et leur fille du même âge que Pierrick répondait au nom de Su.

Lorsque Pierrick vit la jeune fille pour la première fois, il resta obnubilé par sa beauté et sa pureté. Elle portait bien son nom, Su signifiant Pure. Et quand elle lui sourit, son cœur chavira.

Ce qui aurait pu revenir de Gladius fut enterré ce jour là, juste par la magie d'un sourire.

**FIN**

**PROCHAINEMENT :**

En sortant de Hogwart, je n'imaginais pas ce qu'il me restait à apprendre. Maintenant je sais que je ne sais rien ou presque. Je m'appelle Ariana Potter. Je suis la descendante du légendaire héro de la communauté magique : Harry Potter. Tout le monde connait cette histoire vieille de quatre siècles.

Maintenant, découvrez la mienne…

**PREMIER CYCLE**

_Dans l'Ombre des Secrets_

**ARIANA POTTER**

Et

Les Seigneurs de l'Oubli

_Avons-nous oublié ?_


End file.
